The Kraken's Undoing
by DizzyDG
Summary: Theon Greyjoy comes to regret his womanizing ways as he slowly falls for his childhood friend. As he and Karina battle their feelings for one another they are dragged into Robb Stark's war and events conspire to keep them apart. AU. Some canon. Theon/OC, Robb/Jeyne. Rated M.
1. One

**A/N: **So this is my new story I've been working on while still writing Paying the Toll. If any of you are reading that, don't worry - it is still my priority. I just thought I'd post a chapter of this and see what people thought. I won't be updating it as regularly as Paying the Toll but I will try and get at least one or two chapters up a week.

As you can tell from the summary it is Theon/OC but will also feature a Robb/Jeyne pairing.

I've always had a bit of a soft spot for Theon even though he was a complete and utter idiot. I hate what Ramsay did and is still doing to him so I thought I'd change his fate like I always change Robb's!

Anyway, give it a read and let me know what you think, any comments would be much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one from the GoT universe, all credit to GRRM for his wonderful characters. I do however own Karina and Coran Morton and their family.

This fic is rated M and will be from the start. If you've read any of my work before you know what to expect!

* * *

**One**

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

"Piss off Theon," I snapped, feeling his eyes on my backside as I leant over the well.

"How did you know it was me?" he replied and I laughed slightly.

"Because," I began, leaning further over to try and catch hold of the bucket, "any other man would have offered to help me, not use it as an opportunity to be a letch"

"You think so little of me," he said in a mock wounded voice.

"I have known you too long," I answered back as he came to my side.

"Out the way," he huffed after a moment and I did as I was told, pushing my dark hair out of my eyes as I straightened up, gesturing for him to take my place.

"You'd have reached this if you weren't so short," he said teasingly.

"Shut up Theon," I muttered and he grinned at me as he pulled the bucket up.

"You could be more grateful," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Thank you," I said sarcastically, dropping into an exaggerated curtsey before snatching the full bucket from him and walking away.

"You're welcome!" he called after me and I could feel his eyes on me again and found myself swinging my hips slightly more than was necessary.

Theon Greyjoy was the bane of my life. He was three years older than me and had always treated me as an annoying little sister, or at least he had until my breasts had developed. He looked at me differently then and I had pretended not to notice, I thought him handsome but I also knew his reputation, the whole of Winterfell knew his reputation. That hadn't mattered on my sixteenth name day though, although, I still blamed that entirely on the Arbor Gold he had stolen from Lord Stark's wine cellar. I had never been drunk before, and never since, scared of what might happen if I ended up alone in the Godswood with him again.

I slowed my pace as I approached the Maester's tower, my mind was distracted and I knew I had to have a clear head if I was to take in his teachings. It was my greatest ambition to be a healer and I was close now to completing my training, I had been with Maester Luwin every day since my fourteenth name day and I was determined to one day be as good as him. Still, as I came to the door I hesitated, still trying to rid myself of the feeling of his hand on my thigh and the sweet taste of wine on his tongue. I shuddered then, this would do no good. I had to concentrate. No more dwelling on Theon Greyjoy, I knew he would not be dwelling on me.

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

Did she walk like that on purpose? That's what I wanted to know, no maid should be allowed to walk like that; it was far too seductive. Karina Morton was a force of nature, a force of nature I had almost conquered once, only I couldn't bring myself to take that final step. Even with her ragged breathing in my ear and her hands clenched in my hair as I ran my hands up and under her skirts. I had found an honour in me that night that I never knew existed and I cursed myself for it. Honour. The very thing I had always teased Robb about and mocked Jon with. It wasn't my honour I was concerned for though, it was hers, she was much too good to be fucked in the Godswood after a glass too many of Arbor Gold. I still wanted to be the man to take her though, I had spent months imagining her and me before our encounter on her name day. Since then though she had not allowed herself to be alone with me, with the exception of earlier, and she had escaped that situation as soon as she was able.

I watched her enter the Maester's tower then and I knew she wouldn't emerge for hours, I scowled and kicked a stone across the yard, my eyes falling on Jon at the stables when I followed its progress. Jon. We had never got on, he got under my skin and I knew I got under his. I had always been close to Robb, as had Jon, but he had never managed to get the two of us to see eye to eye. I knew Jon judged me for the time I spent with whores, he valued honour above all else and I respected that, I just didn't appreciate him ramming it down my throat. Robb was just as honourable, never having stepped a toe out of line, but he never judged me like Jon, he accepted it was just my nature. He never turned accusing eyes on me when I relayed the tale of my latest conquest to the other men of Winterfell. There was also the fact that Robb had never had anything I wanted, whereas Jon had been the first man to press his lips to Karina's.

That fact made me bitter, and it made me dislike Jon even more. I hadn't meant to see them, but when I saw them alone in a deserted corner of the keep I couldn't help the curiosity it peaked in me. The kiss seemed awkward and very chaste but it was still a kiss, he had tasted what I had been lusting after for months and it had taken all my self-control not to seriously injure him in the tiltyard the next day. I decided then I had to have her, I already wanted her but it was then that I made the decision to act on it, having resisted so long out of respect for her brother. When I closed my eyes I could almost imagine that I was back in the Godswood with her, pushing her up against the weirwood as we kissed frantically.

"_Am I the first man you've kissed?" I asked breathlessly, wondering if she would lie._

"_You're the first man I've kissed like this," she replied huskily and I thrust my tongue back in her mouth._

Damn her. She had gotten well and truly under my skin and now I had an itch that only Ros could scratch for me. I glanced around, no one was about and so I set off towards the brothel and the sweet redhead who resided in it. Ros was a glorious thing and I was her favourite customer, not only did I pay well I also made sure she was satisfied. I may not have Jon Snow's honour but at least I knew how to make a woman scream. She smiled at me when I entered, her almost transparent gown leaving little to the imagination as she sauntered over.

"If you want me you'll have to wait," she told me.

"Wait?" I repeated, staring at her in disbelief.

"With the King and his men here we are quite pushed, I'm needed elsewhere," she explained.

"Gods Ros, I need you now," I said impatiently.

"I've got a few girls free if you're that desperate," she said slyly.

"Fine," I huffed, not pleased I was not getting what I'd come for.

"Blonde or brunette?" she asked.

"I came for red," I sulked, "but I'll take the brunette"

"Go up," she nodded towards the stairs, "I'll send her now"

"Thanks Ros," I smiled briefly.

"Perhaps you can have me for afters," she replied with a wink before wandering away.

The girl came up not long after, I hadn't seen her before and I couldn't deny that she was pretty, her body young and taut. Her hair was almost the same shade as Karina's and I cursed inwardly for noticing it. "Let me see," I said and her hands went to the ties of her gown obligingly. Her body did not disappoint and I felt myself harden at once and stood up, unlacing my trousers. She watched me in anticipation, her tongue quickly darting across her lips as I came towards her. "Turn round," I commanded her and she did as she was told. I bent her gently across the low dresser then, I made a point never to look a woman in the eye when I fucked her. If you looked into their eyes they could fall in love with you, or worse, you could fall in love with them.

I let one of my hands caress her hip and travel across her bottom and I felt her shiver slightly under my touch. Smirking slightly I let my other hand cup her intimately, rubbing hard circles against her and causing a moan to escape her lips. I knew she wasn't faking, I could feel her desire soaking my fingers and I moved my hand away and pressed my hardness against her, thrusting inside her in an instant, causing her to cry out and grip the sides of the dresser hard. My thrusts quickened, slamming as hard and deep as I could into her at every move, growling out at the sounds of delight that flew from her lips. I gripped her hips harder as I felt her growing tighter around me, she would finish me when I finished her I knew that. It didn't take her long to fall, a gasp and moan of ultimate pleasure left her and in the next instant I spilled myself inside her.

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

It was dark when I left the Maester's tower, the final part of my training involved identifying herbs and using them as medicines and it was the one thing I struggled with. Show me a graze I could cleanse it. Show me a wound I could stitch and bandage it. Give me a broken bone and I could splint it. Injuries did not faze me, nor cause me any trouble, the sight of blood did not have me near faint as it did others. No, it was sickness and fevers that caused me problems, probably because it troubled me that even if you did everything right the patient could still die. A lot of it seemed to rest with the will of the Gods, it was an uncertainty, and I didn't like uncertainties.

I saw my brother on the other side of the yard as I walked towards the keep and I wondered if he was sneaking off the brothel again, he and Theon were much the same.

"Coran!" I called out to him, "where are you heading at this time?"

"Ask me no questions little sister and I will tell you no lies," he said teasingly.

"I don't think I really need ask," I countered and he grinned.

"If mother asks, I'm …"

"Helping Lord Stark prepare for tomorrows hunt?" I supplied and he winked.

"Exactly," he chuckled, "thanks Nina," he finished before disappearing into the night.

I went into the keep then, no doubt the dining hall would be fit to burst again, it was interesting having different people around Winterfell but I knew I would be much happier when the Royal party went back south again. Rumour had it Lord Stark would be going with them, taking most of his children with him as he had accepted the position of Hand of the King. I couldn't imagine Winterfell with half of the Stark's missing, even Jon would be heading to the Wall soon. Robb would stay though, that comforted me, I had always been friends with him and Jon since we were children; we were all of an age and had grown up together. I would miss Arya terribly though, she and I were close despite the age difference, kindred spirits Lord Stark called us. He knew that Theon had been helping us both learn archery in secret and he had assured us that neither my mother nor Lady Stark would find out.

Theon didn't appear to be in the hall when I scanned the room and I felt annoyed with myself for feeling disappointed. I didn't know why he got me so wound up, he somehow seemed to simultaneously make my stomach twist in knots and my skin crawl. Robb spotted me then and waved me over and I put a smile on my face as I crossed over to him, pushing all thoughts of Theon to the back of my mind. "Are you joining the hunt tomorrow?" he asked me.

"You know I'm not," I said, taking the wine he offered.

"I've seen you shoot an arrow, you'd be an asset," he grinned.

"Flattered as I am you know I would never be allowed," I smiled.

"I suppose not, have you seen your brother?" he asked.

"He's otherwise engaged," I said meaningfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Between a woman's thighs?" he chuckled.

"Indeed," I smiled wryly, raising my cup to my lips.

"I swear he and Theon are trying to outdo one another," Robb commented after a time.

"Not you?" I teased.

"You know not me, I won't touch a woman until I'm married," he smiled.

"The whores of Winterfell must be so disappointed," I said dramatically and he shoved my shoulder slightly but I saw the grin on his face and it made me laugh slightly.

* * *

**Jon**

* * *

I had been practicing with the sword dummy when I turned and saw Karina walking out of the keep, I tried not to feel bitter that she had been in there enjoying herself with Robb and the others. It wasn't her fault I wasn't allowed to attend the feast, it was Lady Stark's decision and my father had agreed to it, apologising to me privately afterwards. She had never been kind to me, even when I was a child I was well aware that she was not my mother and that she would never play the role. Seeing the adoration she had poured down onto Robb and then later the other Stark children made me slowly start to despise her. I knew she could never love me as her own, but I had always hoped that she would one day be able to care for me, especially as she saw how close I had become to my half siblings. If anything though that had only made her dislike me even more and I couldn't help but feel resentful at the situation.

Karina spotted me then and began to walk towards me rather than back towards her home, her lips turning up into a smile as she approached. I had always liked Karina, we had always be close, but I knew well enough that our kiss had been a mistake. Neither of us had really wanted it, we were just sick of being seemingly the only two people in Winterfell that had not experienced our first kiss. We agreed we would kiss one another and it had been awkward, I felt nothing as my lips touched hers and I knew that she had felt the same. We agreed afterwards that it would never happen again, that we would only ever be friends.

"What are you doing, skulking out here?" she asked me.

"Steering clear of Lady Stark," I told her and she looked at me sympathetically.

"You know what your father always says," she said seriously.

"I know … I am family, but they don't all see it like that," I said bitterly.

"You're loved here Jon," she told me, her hand coming to rest on my arm.

"Not by all," I sighed.

"Your father loves you, your siblings love you," she insisted.

"Not all of them … Sansa has grown colder the older she has got," I confessed.

"She thinks she must behave like a true Lady," she soothed me.

"She thinks she must behave like her mother," I spat and she flinched slightly.

"I know you don't get on Jon but Lady Stark is a good woman," she said quietly.

"To you maybe," I shot back in an instant.

"I'm sorry Jon," she said quietly, "I won't pretend to know what it's like"

"Good, because you don't know, you can never know!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, coming closer to me and pulling me into a reassuring embrace.

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

I watched her embrace the bastard from the shadows of the stables, I had darted in there when she had emerged from the keep and looked on as she and Jon had shared an intense looking conversation. I didn't know what they had discussed, I only saw his hands around her waist and her head tucked into the crook of his neck. Bastard. The sooner he went to the Wall the better, I couldn't wait any longer to have him away from Karina. I knew I was being irrational, I had no claim to her; I was merely the man who had got her so drunk on her name day that she had almost given up her honour. She would have done if I hadn't stopped, I was sure of that, I hadn't imagined the low moan at the back of her throat, or the way she had clenched her hands desperately in my hair, holding my lips to hers. She had wanted me. Why the fuck hadn't I taken her?

A sigh of relief left me when she pulled away from Jon's embrace, my heart pounding uncomfortably for a moment as I felt certain they would kiss. They didn't, thank the Gods, she merely walked away from him and I noted that he didn't watch her walk away. If the bastard wanted her he wouldn't have taken his eyes from her; that made me feel slightly better. I took a long drink from my wine skin then before I left the stables and walked rather unsteadily towards the keep. It took a lot to get me drunk but I was well on the way, I had ended up staying at the brothel and doing all manner of things to Ros, all the while drinking cup after cup of wine. I only left when she passed out on the bed, a smirk on my lips at the thought that I could wear a woman like her out. I walked straight passed the dining hall, taking another swig of wine, and climbed the stairs up to my chamber, throwing myself down on the bed at once and closing my heavy eyes.

_I deepened the kiss at her moan, pushing her backwards so she was pressed up against the ancient weirwood, my hands grabbing at her skirts, slipping under them to run my hands up her thighs. She was breathless then, her kiss becoming more urgent as I moved my hands further up her. I pressed my body closer to her then, feeling myself uncomfortably hard in my trousers, I was so close, so close to having the woman I had been lusting after for months. I pulled away from the kiss then as her legs wrapped around my waist, her eyes shining with anticipation as she gazed at me. I faltered then, for the first time in my life I faltered and I knew the moment was gone, I had had the chance to take her and I had thrown it away._

I woke up, breathing hard, cursing myself for drinking so much, I only ever dreamed of her when I had had too much to drink. I brought my hands up to my face then and tried to rub the memory away, why hadn't I just fucked her? The answer was simple, she had scared me; she scared me when she had looked so deeply into my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to take her maidenhead then, her vivid blue gaze had made me feel so guilty. Why oh why did I have to look her in the eye?

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter one done! What did you think of that?

Let me know you lovely people, I'll put another up next week.

:)


	2. Two

**A/N: **I know I said I wouldn't be posting another chapter until next week but I'm going to be without internet for a while so I thought I'd put up another so people could get a better feel for the story.

Please drop a review and let me know what you think.

I'll update when I can.

:)

* * *

**Two**

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

The hunt had left at dawn, I had seen them as I crossed the courtyard to the Maester's tower, Robb and Jon waved at me and I returned the gesture. My eyes searched for Theon's then but they deliberately avoided mine, at least that's what it looked like. Perhaps I was just being paranoid, there was no reason he should be annoyed with me, what I had said yesterday was no more than banter. It was what always passed between us, it drove everyone around us mad that we insisted on constantly bickering over nothing. I shook my head and decided to pay no mind, I needed to stop thinking about Theon; I needed to focus on my lessons with Maester Luwin.

"And this one?" Maester Luwin was asking a few hours later.

"Nightshade," I said at once and he smiled before setting it aside.

"Good … and this one?" he asked, holding up a small vial.

"Uhm …" I pondered, un-stoppering it and taking a sniff, I frowned for a moment, lifting it up to the light to better see the colour, "Tears of Lys?" I said uncertainly.

"Very good, that was a difficult one," he praised, "next"

"Moon Tea," I replied and he smiled again.

"Last one," he promised me and I rolled my eyes, he had said that at least ten concoctions ago.

"Milk of the Poppy," I said when he showed me the vial.

"Well done, excellent work today," he praised me.

"Thank you Maester Luwin," I smiled, trying not to look too pleased with myself.

"Your training will be complete soon," he smiled back.

"Truly, you think I'm ready?" I asked him, barely able to believe it.

"You were ready long ago, it was just the medicinal side letting you down, but I can tell you have really been working hard at it," he assured me.

"Thank you Maester Luwin, really, I cannot wait!" I exclaimed, resisting the urge to throw my arms around him. He simply beamed back at me.

I stayed a while longer up in the Maester's tower, sitting quietly in the corner and poring over some of his books as he continued with his own work. It would be easy to let myself spend every hour of the day with the Maester, he was full of knowledge and there was so much in his rooms to keep me occupied. I only really left when I had to, when my mother demanded I help her in the house, or my father needed assistance with a particularly bad tempered horse. It wasn't often my father summoned me though, he knew how important becoming a healer was to me. His own father had told him he would never become a knight, that he wasn't good enough. He had been wrong, my father rose from Brandon Stark's squire to a knight after the Battle of the Trident. The King had made him a Ser and my father had proved his wrong, he told me he had vowed that day to let his own children follow whatever path they must.

He had been happy when I'd expressed an interest in healing, privately telling me that he was pleased I was doing something helpful instead of training as a seamstress. He said thousands of silly girls could sew dresses but it was rare to find one who could stitch wounds, it still made me giggle when he told me that. It was always under his breath whenever my mother would hark on at me about what was proper for a lady of my age and standing. I tried to argue that I wasn't a lady but she never seemed to hear me, instead letting her own voice grow louder as she told me that I should be learning how to run my own house. From what I had seen running a house didn't seem so hard, it seemed our few servants did much of the hard work, but I had never dared tell my mother that.

An urgent knock on the door interrupted my thoughts of how disappointed my mother was that I was not yet betrothed. I snapped my head to it as Maester Luwin crossed to open it, a small frown creasing his forehead. It was a guard and he was near breathless as he almost fell through the door; "Maester Luwin, you must come quickly! The little Lord Bran has fallen!"

My heart pounded furiously then and I was on my feet in an instant, the urgency in the guards voice somehow had me knowing that he had not just tripped and grazed a knee.

"Karina, come now," the Maester demanded, "I may have need of you!"

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

I had been next to useless on the hunt, my usual skill with the bow deserting me, I couldn't concentrate, I had been dwelling on my stupid dream and Jon's smirk every time I would miss had done nothing to help my mood. I truly couldn't wait for him to go to the Wall, I would throw a feast to celebrate if it was up to me – honourable bastard. The courtyard was deserted when we arrived and the usual noise was not spilling out of the keep, I frowned then, something wasn't right. I walked at Robb's side as we walked up the steps, seeing the confusion in his own face as we followed Lord Stark indoors. "My Lord," Ser Rodrik greeted him at once, his face grave, "we have been waiting for your return, please … you must come quickly, Bran has fallen."

I didn't go with Robb and to my surprise Jon didn't either, I supposed he was wary of seeing Lady Stark and I couldn't blame him, he wasn't her favourite person. We had that in common, she wasn't too fond of me either but I knew that was more my father's fault than anything I had personally done. There was an awkward moment where we looked at one another uncomfortably before going our separate ways, him climbing the stairs and me heading back out into the yard. I wasn't really sure where I was going, I only knew I didn't want to be in the keep anymore, I was walking passed the stables when I heard what sounded like a woman crying. For a second I thought about just walking on but then I went in despite myself, thinking I should make sure the girl was alright.

"Nina?" I said when I saw her crouched on the floor, her head in her hands.

"How did you find me?" she asked, her voice thick and ever so slightly annoyed.

"Accident," I said, coming to kneel next to her, "what's happened?"

"As if you don't know," she choked out.

"About Bran?" I asked softly and she nodded, the tears coming faster.

"I couldn't do anything!" she said desperately and I tentatively put my arm around her.

"Hush," I soothed and she leaned further into me, her sobs increasing.

"What has been the point in all this if I can't fix someone I care about?!" she demanded.

"Karina … if the Maester cannot help then how do you expect to?" I countered softly.

"I don't know Theon … it's just so unfair!" she wailed.

"I know," I agreed, rubbing a hand up and down the top of her arm gently.

"If he lives he will never walk again," she whispered and I closed my eyes in horror.

"Gods, poor Bran," I said softly.

"He is ten Theon," she said, looking up into my eyes, "he is ten years old"

"I know," I said, holding her gaze, "but this isn't your fault do you understand me?"

"I know, I just …" she began.

"No," I said firmly, cutting her off, "promise me you won't give up, this is your dream Nina"

"I promise," she whispered after a moment, her eyes still on mine.

Was it my imagination or had she moved her face a fraction closer to mine?

She was definitely closer than she had been before, my heart was pounding in my chest as I too moved a little closer, my eyes on hers as she made no move to pull away. Our lips were a breath away from touching when Coran's voice rang out; "what's going on?!"

* * *

**Coran**

* * *

"Nina, home now," I said before either of them could reply and she got to her feet at once. I nodded towards the doors of the stable and she went obediently, taking a tentative look back at Theon as she left. He got to his feet then and I glared at him. I had seen the way Theon looked at my sister but I had never thought he would dare act on it, I had thought we were friends, I had trusted him. He looked as though he was about to say something but I decided that I didn't want to hear it. "If I ever catch you with her again I will make you wish you'd never been born," I promised before turning on my heel and walking out of the stables, hoping to catch up with Karina before she made it home.

"Just wait one second!" I grabbed her just as she turned onto our street.

"You're hurting me!" she protested, pulling her arm from my grip.

"What did you think you were doing back there?!" I demanded.

"Nothing," she said stubbornly, "nothing happened, nothing would have happened!"

"Nina, I'm not stupid," I said, my tone softer.

"He was comforting me, I was upset about Bran, it was innocent," she insisted.

"Nothing about Theon Greyjoy is innocent," I countered at once and she glared at me.

"I have known him just as long as you, I know who he is," she spat and I almost flinched.

"Then don't go giving him your heart," I said warningly.

"Don't be so ridiculous Coran, as if I ever could!" she almost shouted.

"Don't go giving him anything else either," I said lowly and she snorted before turning her back on me and walking towards our home.

I watched her slip into the house wondering whether or not I should be feeling guilty. She had said nothing had happened, that nothing would, she had seemed genuinely upset that I had thought it would. Perhaps I had been wrong, too hasty? Perhaps Theon really was just comforting her? I snorted myself at that thought, Theon Greyjoy had never once been nice to a woman that he did not mean to fuck. I would be damned if I let him take my sister's honour though, she was much too good for that. Karina may think Theon was just her friend but I knew Greyjoy better, and I knew that he didn't do anything for nothing. I resolved to keep an eye on him then, and never leave him alone with my sister again, he was the last man in the world I wanted her falling for.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

I could scarce believe the day had come, Jon was off to the Wall, after sixteen years of growing up side by side we would be separated for the Gods knew how long. He was up saying goodbye to Bran who had still not woken and I was waiting down in the courtyard for him, chewing on my lip slightly as I hoped that my mother was being nice to him. She was never nice to him, but I hoped she would at least be civil, Jon cared about Bran just as much as the rest of us and he had every right to say goodbye. I knew my mother hated being reminded that my father had betrayed her, but it wasn't Jon's fault he was born a bastard. It was when I'd learnt what that meant that I had vowed never to father a bastard of my own, I never wanted any child of mine to feel the way Jon did.

"There you are!" I called out when Jon emerged from the keep.

"Sorry, I've kept you waiting," he apologised.

"Forget it, did you see Bran?" I asked.

"Yes," Jon replied and I fell into step with him as we approached the horses that were saddled ready.

"Was my mother nice?" I questioned.

"She was fine," he told me.

"Good," I said, although I didn't quite believe he was telling me the truth.

"I'll miss you," he said quietly, casting a look towards my father and Uncle who were waiting for him.

"Write," I said simply and he nodded in agreement.

We embraced then, quickly and fiercely before letting go. "Don't freeze," I said and he laughed. Hurried footsteps approached then and I turned to see Karina almost running towards us, she completely ignored me as I looked at her questioningly, instead throwing herself straight into Jon's arms. I turned away as they said their farewell, I knew they were just friends but I also knew that they had once kissed and I didn't want Jon feeling awkward with me watching.

My attention was caught by Theon then who was positively glaring daggers at Jon. I knew they had never really got on but I couldn't understand why he had such a look on his face. Or maybe I could, I would have had to be blind not to notice the way Theon looked Karina up and down, his eyes almost always sliding to her chest when she spoke to him.

What surprised me more was that it didn't seem to bother her, she had once given a stable boy a black eye for staring at her chest and he had only done it once. I made a point never to look on purpose, Karina was a lovely girl and I couldn't deny that she had fantastic breasts, but she was my friend. I still thought of her as the girl who I'd climbed trees with, the girl who would fix me up after a sparring session got out of hand and I imagined that that was how I'd always see her.

Theon saw her differently though, then again, Theon saw all women differently.

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

"Why is Coran looking at you as if he wants you to die an incredibly painful death?" Robb asked me.

"No idea," I said, taking a long gulp of ale.

"How long have we known each other?" he questioned lowly.

"Long enough for you to know when to leave me alone," I said pointedly.

"Has it got something to do with Karina?" he persisted and my hand clenched round my cup.

"Leave it," I growled.

"Fine," he sighed, "but I'm not stupid you know, you should be careful"

"Nothing to be careful with," I said dismissively, trying not to feel bitter about it.

Karina looked criminally beautiful tonight, I supposed that was why I was drinking so much, why in the name of the Gods did she have to have her dresses cut so low? She had had her usually straight hair twisted up into a knot earlier in the day but now it was flowing loose and had a slight curl at the ends from her earlier style. I wanted to run my hands through it and hear her sigh my name as I pressed my lips to hers. I also wanted to never speak to her again after seeing her in such a tight embrace with Jon earlier. She confused me. I hated being confused. Why couldn't I just go back to being happy bedding whores? Why did I have to have _feelings?_

Robb topped my ale flagon up for me and I grunted my thanks, he didn't say anything more about Karina and I was glad of it. He wouldn't be able to help me anyway, he was too innocent and honourable, he would probably just tell me to marry her and that was never going to happen. I just needed to get her into my bed, to fuck her all night and get her out of my system. That's what I needed. Once I had her I would be cured of my ridiculous obsession. The longing gone, the undeniable want satiated. That's what would happen, at least, that's what I told myself.

I wanted her to stop dancing, the quick steps were making her breasts bounce irresistibly and if I didn't get my eyes off her soon I was going to end up beaten half to death by her brother. Coran and I had always got on, in some ways we were more alike than Robb and I, Coran liked his women too and that was something to bond over. Wine and wenches, that was his motto and it was one I held dear to my own heart. At least I had, recently I had visited the brothel less and less, and even though I wanted to deny it I knew it was because of my intense longing for Karina. Why did she have to be so beautiful? Why did she have to be a friend? I could never just fuck her and leave her. What in the name of the Gods had I got myself into this time?

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts?

:)


	3. Three

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm back online so here's an update.

Thanks for all the follows/favourites I had while I was away.

Let me know your thoughts on this one.

:)

* * *

**Three**

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

I tried to ignore the stab in my stomach as he rested his hand lightly on my hip, instead focusing on my breathing as I drew back the bow, letting the feather of the arrow tickle just under my chin. "That's it," Theon said softly, "just a fraction more this way," he continued, putting a little pressure on my hip so I tilted it the way he wanted. I took another deep breath then as he finally moved his hand away and I blinked twice before loosing the arrow, watching it fly through the air and land firmly in the middle of the target.

"Not bad for a girl," Theon smirked.

"Not bad?!" I questioned incredulously and he snorted with laughter.

"Gods you're easy to wind up!" he taunted and I smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Shut up," I pouted.

"I'm sorry," he said, getting his laughter under control, "you were really good today"

"It's not the same without Arya," I said, slightly sadly.

"Am I not enough for you?" he asked and I frowned, he sounded almost serious.

Before I could think of a reply I noticed Coran walking towards us and I glanced at Theon warily and he rolled his eyes at me. Surely my brother couldn't get annoyed with him for teaching me archery, he had been all for my having lessons, although, that was before he had caught us in the stables and before Arya had left for King's Landing. "Here we go," Theon muttered under his breath and I tried to smile at him reassuringly but I think it probably ended up looking more like a grimace.

"What's this?" Coran asked, looking between us suspiciously.

"What does it look like?" I asked in annoyance, rolling my eyes and holding up the bow.

"You finished ages ago," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Were you watching me?!" I demanded incredulously and he flushed.

"We were just talking about Arya," Theon said then.

"Don't explain Theon! There is no need, we weren't doing anything wrong," I glared at Coran.

"This time," he snapped, his eyes boring into mine.

"Ever," I snapped back, "don't even think about following me," I continued warningly before turning and walking away from the pair of them.

It frustrated me beyond belief that Coran didn't trust me, and it was so hypocritical of him to lecture me on my closeness with Theon when he spent night after night fucking nameless girls in the brothel. I had never once ratted him out to my mother, I kept his dirty little secrets and yet he was trying to shame me for having a conversation with Theon after my archery lesson. I would take no more of it, if I caught him spying on me again I would break his jaw; that might make the women think twice before letting him under their skirts.

* * *

**Coran**

* * *

I tried to steady my breathing, I was well and truly worn out, Ros had outdone herself this time. The woman was a Goddess, a red-headed Goddess with tits to die for and the most skilled hands. I turned my head to look at her, smirking slightly as I saw her panting, a thin sheen of sweat coating her delicious body. "What got into you tonight?" I asked her, letting my hand wander between her breasts.

"You did," she said slyly, turning on her side and throwing one of her legs over me.

"That's very true," I agreed, running a hand up her thigh.

"Since the court left I've not been as busy … and Theon is never here anymore," she pouted.

"Really?" I asked, my attention caught then, everyone knew Theon was Ros' favourite, and I had always assumed the feeling to be mutual.

"He has not been here in over a month," she sulked.

"Am I such a bad replacement?" I asked.

"No," she smirked, her hand running down my chest, "you're not bad at all"

"Did you fight?" I questioned then.

"Who?" she frowned, stopping her hand low on my abdomen.

"You and Theon," I said.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "I don't know where he's gone, perhaps he's found himself a sweetheart, someone worth giving me up for?"

"He better not have," I said harshly, thinking of him and my sister together.

"I knew it," she said quietly.

"Knew what?" I asked.

"Nina … she's your sister isn't she?" she questioned.

"Yes," I said, my heart pounding.

"I cannot tell you how many times he has mumbled her name in a drunken sleep," she said and I was pulling away from her in an instant and snatching up my clothes.

"Where are you going?!" she demanded.

"To kill Theon Greyjoy!" I spat.

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

I winced as she touched the cut that had slashed along my hairline, I felt stupid, how had I managed to trip and bash my head against a torch bracket? Robb had called her at once even though he was in a panic of his own at the flames that were swirling around the tower. They were almost out now, thick black smoke still rising up in the air, the smell of it making my eyes water as the men continued running in and out with pails of water to extinguish the last of it. I hadn't been looking where I was going and the price for that was her incredible chest too close to my line of sight.

"Hold still," she said softly, shifting slightly so her chest was even closer to me.

"Don't fuss," I said, her close proximity was making my body tense.

"Do you want an infection?" she asked me then.

"No," I scowled, and she shot me a look that clearly meant _I told you so_.

"How did the fire start?" she asked as she worked.

"We don't know yet," I told her and I saw her frown slightly but she said no more.

From the corner of my eye I saw people running every which way and it brought a frown to my own face, the fire was out, what could possibly be going on now? I couldn't dwell on it though as through the chaos I saw Coran walking towards us with a murderous expression on his face and I instantly wanted to be anywhere else. It wasn't my fault I needed medical attention. It wasn't my fault that Robb had called Karina instead of Maester Luwin. Something told me that he wouldn't see it that way though as he came ever closer.

"What is going on here?!" he demanded, glaring down at us.

"What does it look like?" Karina asked calmly.

I wondered what it did look like to Coran, I was sat with my legs outstretched in front of me and my back to the wall. Karina was knelt next to me, her bag of medical supplies open in my lap and her breasts bouncing in my face every time she moved slightly. If it weren't for that fact I supposed Coran might not be so livid looking, perhaps I should suggest to Karina that she invest in some dresses with higher necklines.

"Theon hurt himself helping put out the fire, what am I supposed to do? Just let him go untreated? Let him get infected? Let the wound fester until his blood is poisoned and there is nothing anyone can do to save him?" she said to Coran then and he faltered slightly.

"Well … no … but Maester Luwin …" he started.

"Robb sent for me, our house is closer," she said simply.

"Or because he asked you to," Coran spat, glaring at me.

"I didn't," I told him at once, shaking my head.

"Don't move!" she scolded me at once, "Coran, can you just let me work please, you're winding me up and it's making it damn near impossible to do this!"

"Straight home when you're done," he said menacingly.

She didn't answer and I kept my eyes looking firmly in the opposite direction to her as Coran stared for a moment before finally turning and walking away. I didn't know why he was so angry, it's not like I'd bashed my head in on purpose just so she could come and tend to me. She rummaged in her bag then and I saw her pull out a needle and thread and I grimaced; "really?"

"Unless you want to walk around with a bandaged head," she replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Be gentle," I sighed and she grinned.

"You know how good I am," she said quietly as she threaded her needle up.

"Yes I do," I agreed, but I doubted we were talking about the same thing.

"All done," she said eventually and I had to admit I was impressed, I had barely felt a thing.

"Thanks," I said gratefully and she smiled widely at me.

Damn her, why did she have to be so beautiful? Why did she have to fix those beautiful bright blue eyes on me and flash that smile?

"I should go," she said after a moment, making no move to shift away from me.

"You should," I agreed, letting my hand rest low on her thigh as she stayed knelt at my side.

"Theon," she whispered softly as she let her own hand trail across my shoulder.

"Nina," I countered, tilting my head towards hers.

"We can't do this," she said, finally moving away.

"Don't!" I demanded, pulling her back, "I don't want to stay away from you Nina!"

"I don't want to have to tend you when my brother attempts to murder you," she said.

"Coran is all talk," I tried to sound blasé but I don't think she bought it.

She looked at me again then, her full lips quirked up into a half smile, just begging to be kissed. Kissed by me. Could Coran really interrupt us a second time?

No. But it seemed Robb could.

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

At Robb's shout I was up and on my feet, snatching my bag up and avoiding Theon's eyes. How had I almost let myself kiss him? What was my excuse this time? I wasn't upset, and I certainly wasn't drunk. More's the pity. Damn him and his damn charms. Damn me and my damn feelings. Thank the Gods for Robb and his perfect timing. I didn't wait for him to approach, it wasn't me he was shouting for, instead I forced a smile for him and waved cheerily before hurrying towards my home, praying that Coran wasn't waiting up for me.

There was no such luck, he was sat waiting when I let myself in and I wondered if he would let me get away with walking straight passed him and up the stairs. I should have known he wouldn't, of course he had something to say.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked me quietly.

"What do you mean?" I replied, slightly confused at his question.

"I thought it was all him … but you are just as bad," he said, shaking his head.

"For the love of the Gods Coran, we are friends," I hissed at him, "you're not like this with Robb!"

"Because Robb isn't like me," he said firmly.

"And Theon is?" I questioned and he faltered slightly making me even more confused, "Coran?"

"Go up to bed Nina, it's getting late," he said, avoiding my eyes.

"You're hiding something," I said suspiciously.

"Goodnight," he said and I knew I wouldn't get it out of him.

"Fine," I sighed, "but I've never kept anything from you."

I left then to climb the stairs, it was almost true what I'd told my brother, he knew almost everything about me, the only exception being the incident in the Godswood. If I'd told him about that then I had no doubt that a few stitches in his head would have been the least of Theon's problems. The other reason I couldn't tell was because I was as much at fault, if not more. I had almost given him my maidenhead, I would have had he not stopped. Sometimes I wondered why he had, he had had me completely at his mercy and yet he had stepped away, lowered my feet back down to the floor and told me it was time to take me home.

Part of me had thought he meant back with him, that he wanted to have me in his bed, but he hadn't. He had walked me safely back to my door and bid me goodnight with a kiss on the cheek. Perhaps he hadn't desired me that much after all, that made me feel slightly bitter, especially when I woke up some mornings having dreamt that he had not stopped after all. But then tonight, tonight there had been that look in his eyes, he had told me he didn't want to stay away from me. What did that mean? Did he want me? Did he just like us being friends?

I sighed heavily as I got ready for bed, this was too much to think about at this late hour. Maybe I could just get hold of another bottle of Arbor Gold and get myself so drunk I had the courage to ask him what he meant. Damn Theon. I had never been shy around anyone before, I was confident to the point of being brazen and my mother often scolded me for it. My father said it showed I had spirit and Coran found it hilarious. He had never been worried about me being able to handle myself and yet now he seemed to be fixated on keeping me away from Theon.

I supposed that should have told me all I needed to know.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

Theon and I were alone in the Godswood now, I still wasn't sure that what I'd agreed to was the right thing but I had only been Lord for a few weeks and my mother and the Maester had all but bullied me into it. I was all for calling the banners, so was Theon, but we had been shot down like children and it irritated me. Why shouldn't I be calling the banners? Some man on the orders of some Lannister had come into my home and tried to murder my brother as he lay on his sickbed. Theon backed me but no one else did. They wouldn't even let me send proper guards with my mother, only Ser Rodrik was going but I was sure I should send more, father would blame me if anything happened to her.

"You tried," Theon said then.

"I know they're right … we can't start a war, but this can't be enough, can it?" I questioned.

"War's coming," he said and I stared at him.

"How can you know that?" I asked and he smirked slightly.

"Do you think the Lannister's will admit it?" he asked.

"No," I scowled at once.

"Do you think your mother will let it go?" he continued.

"No," I said again.

"Will you let it go?" he asked finally and I clenched my fists.

"No," I said, my voice hard.

"That's how I know," he said softly and I felt myself nodding my agreement.

I went to sit up with Bran then, it was the first time I'd gone into his room and not seen my mother sat at his side. She had been there constantly, not leaving once, Rickon had been beside himself, clinging to my leg constantly and crying. He would be even worse when she left for King's Landing and I wondered how I was going to cope with him. I wondered how I was going to cope without her, there wasn't a day in my sixteen years that I had been apart from my mother. Now it was all changing, my family were all trickling from Winterfell slowly, if it hadn't been for Bran's fall he wouldn't be here either.

He would never walk again, I wondered how any of us were going to be able to tell him that when he woke up. I hoped my mother would be back before he did, I didn't want to have to be the one to tell him that his dreams of being a knight and winning tourneys were over. The more I looked at him the more I hated the Lannister's, I had no doubt that my mother was right. She wouldn't be leaving Winterfell, leaving her children, unless she was absolutely certain. She knew that someone had thrown Bran from that tower and I knew she wouldn't stop until she found out who and why.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys are feeling all that tension!

Drop me a review if you please.

I'll be updating early next week if all goes to plan!

:)


	4. Four

**A/N: **I wasn't expecting to update this so soon but I've been on a bit of a roll with writing it this weekend so I thought I'd pop another chapter up.

Your thoughts, as ever, would be very much appreciated!

:)

* * *

**Four**

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

"Congratulations," Maester Luwin smiled at me.

"That's it?" I questioned, "That's really it?"

"That's it," he confirmed, "you are now a fully trained healer"

"I can't believe it! Thank you Maester Luwin thank you!" I exclaimed.

"I'm proud of you," he told me as I managed with some difficulty to stop myself throwing my arms around him.

I left the Maester's tower a while later, flying down the steps and into the courtyard, I planned on running straight home but then I saw Robb and I faltered. Things had been difficult since Bran had woken up, Lady Stark wasn't home and Robb was stressed, Theon, Coran and I tried to help him as much as we could but things were getting dangerous. Lady Stark had taken the Imp prisoner and gone to the Eyrie with him; that had sent Robb almost mad, none of us had been able to reassure him, he was sure this was the start of something dark and none of us could convince him otherwise. Theon didn't even try to, he agreed with him.

"Are you alright?" Robb asked me then as he noticed me looking at him.

"Fine," I said, unable to keep the smile from my face.

"You look a little better than fine," he smiled back.

"My training is over," I told him and his smile widened.

"Nina well done!" he exclaimed, walking towards me and pulling me into an embrace.

"Thank you!" I said meaningfully as I held him back.

"We should celebrate, a small feast tonight in your honour," he said when he pulled away.

"You don't have to do that, you have enough to attend to," I protested.

"Nonsense, we're celebrating, the Gods know it's been too long since we did," he said.

"If you insist, but make sure it is small," I stressed.

"You'll barely know it's happening," he promised and I grinned.

"Thank you," I said, "I better go; I haven't told anyone at home yet"

"Go on get out of here, I'll see you tonight," he grinned back at me and I took off at once.

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

She was throwing her arms round Robb now. Perfect. She had been avoiding me recently and I couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not. We hadn't been alone since the night she had stitched my head, the wound was almost a faded scar now so that was a constant reminder when I looked in the mirror how long it had been. My longing for her hadn't faded, if anything it had intensified. I still hadn't been to the brothel to see Ros, there was definitely something wrong with me. She had even sent a note which I had ignored. Damn Karina.

Robb was walking towards me then and he was smiling. Damn Robb. I was so sure he was no threat that I barely noticed when they interacted with one another, I had noticed today when they had their arms around each other, wide smiles on both their faces. Robb may has well have kicked me in the gut. Or stabbed me in the back. He knew how I felt about her even if I'd never told him, he was much too clever not to have noticed.

The worst part was, if Robb wanted her he would have her, and he would have her forever because if he dragged her to the Godswood it would be to say vows not get her drunk and put his hand up her skirts. She wasn't really high born enough for his parents to think her a good enough match, but she was a good woman from a good family and I was sure if Robb pleaded his case then his father would relent. Karina's father had been Brandon Stark's squire after all, and had fought alongside Lord Stark during the rebellion. Lord Stark respected Ser Barnard Morton immensely and I just knew that if Robb begged him he would let him marry Karina. Damn him. Damn her. Damn them all.

"What's got you riled up?" Robb asked me then and I wanted to punch him.

"What did Nina want?" I asked, feeling even more furious when he smirked.

"She's had some good news," he said eventually and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Spit it out Stark," I snapped.

"Calm down Greyjoy!" he laughed, "come on Theon, I was congratulating her on becoming a healer"

"She's done it?!" I asked then, my eyes wide.

"Yes, she's done it, we're celebrating tonight," Robb told me.

"We?" I questioned and I saw him try not to laugh.

"Yes, Karina and I, we're madly in love you know … I think I might marry her, what do you think?" he asked me and I glared at him. Damn him. I knew he knew.

"Shut up," I said.

"All of us," he smiled, "and try and get yourself together, or you really will push Coran too far."

Coran, the cloud on my horizon. I couldn't believe I had let myself think anything was going on between Robb and Karina. Jealousy was not an emotion I was used to feeling and I could safely say that I didn't like it. Damn her. What in the Seven Hells had she done to me?

* * *

**Coran**

* * *

His eyes hadn't left her and I was doing everything in my power to stop myself from dragging him out into the courtyard and beating him bloody. If I did that I would ruin Karina's night, and I wouldn't do that, not when she was so happy, not when she had worked so hard for over two years for this. Every day she would be with the Maester, determined to learn everything, determined to perfect everything and now she had. I was so proud of my little sister I didn't even have the words to tell her, she knew though, I knew that, I had seen the sparkle in her eye when I'd congratulated her.

Theon approached her then and I took a step towards them only to almost bump into Robb.

"You must be proud of her," he said.

"Yes," I agreed, trying to look passed him to catch sight of her and Theon.

"She's enjoying herself," he said pointedly and I looked at him. Did he know?

"Not too much I hope," I said, just as meaningfully and I saw him nod slightly. He did know.

"He cares," Robb said then and I tried not to snort.

"Not enough," I said simply, why couldn't Karina be infatuated with Robb? I'd have no worries then.

"Maybe," he agreed, "but he's not stupid … and neither is she."

He left then before I could say anything in reply and I saw her stood talking with Theon. Just talking. At least, that's what it would look like to anyone who hadn't seen the way they had been looking at one another, the way their lips were almost touching that time in the stables. They would have kissed if I hadn't come in, Karina could deny it all she wanted but I wasn't stupid either. The longing between them seemed to have grown too and it worried me. She couldn't fall in love with Greyjoy, she just couldn't; he would break her heart and no doubt leave her dishonoured. He'd probably leave her with a bastard in her belly as well just to make things worse. I couldn't let that happen, it was my duty as her brother to make sure that never happened.

I was about to walk over to them and usher her away, perhaps I would pretend I wanted to dance with her, when Ser Rodrik burst into the hall. Everyone seemed to turn as one as his eyes roamed the room, searching for Robb I realised.

"What is it?!" Robb called out.

"My Lord … your father has been arrested for treason!" Ser Rodrik announced and I saw Robb pale.

"What?" he whispered, his voice low but everyone heard him in the deathly silence.

"The King is dead and your father imprisoned," Ser Rodrik said and the silence continued, "Joffrey wants you to go to King's Landing and swear fealty," he went on then.

"He imprisons my father and he wants his arse kissed?!" Robb exploded then and we all stared.

"My Lord …" Ser Rodrik began but Robb interrupted him at once.

"I'll go to King's Landing," he said and I somehow knew it wasn't going to be to bend the knee, "but I won't be going alone," he continued, "call the banners!"

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

Coran and I hurried home at once, we had to tell father, he had left the feast early and missed Ser Rodrik's news and Robb's call. My heart was pounding, I knew this would mean war or at least something damn close to it. I couldn't let them go without me, my brother, my friends, I couldn't let them leave me alone at Winterfell and I had to make my father let me go.

"Father?!" Coran was shouting up the stairs at once when we entered.

"What is it?!" his voice came back, and I could hear his footsteps pounding down the steps.

"Robb's called the banners," Coran said at once when he appeared.

"Why?" our father asked at once as our mother appeared behind him.

"They've imprisoned Lord Stark for treason," Coran told him.

"Bastards!" he exclaimed.

"Barnard," our mother scolded quietly, "in front of Karina?"

"She's heard worse, damn it, she's said worse," he chuckled lightly.

"I'm going with him," Coran said then.

"Aye," father agreed, nodding heavily.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" mother asked desperately.

"I'm going too," I said then.

They all turned to stare at me and my heart pounded even more furiously in my chest. I inwardly pleaded with them to agree with me then as I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I can help, they'll need me … men will be injured, I can help," I said, my eyes on father.

"Karina, that is completely out of the question!" mother said at once.

"It's war Nina, not a tiltyard scrap," Coran added.

"I know that!" I snapped, "I'm not stupid!"

"You should be thinking of marriage, not running off to war!" my mother scolded.

"What was the point of the last two years if I cannot help anyone?!" I demanded.

"There are people here," she said more softly.

"There will be fewer people than ever and Maester Luwin will be more than capable of taking care of them, Robb needs me more – please!" I said desperately.

"It would be helpful …" Coran allowed and I could have kissed him.

"Nina, I'm proud of what you've done, and that you want to help," father started.

"But?" I guessed.

"But I am worried about the reality of war, men change … men hurt women," he said.

"Coran would look after me, and Robb and," I faltered over Theon's name, "… and all the other men of Winterfell, they won't touch me, Robb wouldn't let them!"

"You would have to stay with Coran, as much as you can!" father said sternly.

"I promise," I said at once.

"You can't seriously be considering this!" mother cried, aghast.

"And you will return with your honour," he continued as though he hadn't heard her.

"I promise," I said again.

"Barnard!" mother exclaimed.

"Elena please," father sighed, "she's right, she can help and it's what she trained for. When she returns we will see about finding her a good husband," he finished and mother reluctantly nodded.

I hugged my father tightly then before I excused myself for bed. I couldn't believe I was going, I had wanted him so badly to let me but I never thought in my wildest dreams that he would. My stomach fluttered nervously but it wasn't a bad feeling, I was almost excited. I knew I wouldn't be able to save everyone, I was not delusional, but even if I only managed to save one man it would be worth my going. Robb needed his men to be strong and looked after and I wouldn't let him down. A knock sounded on the door then as I was about to climb into bed and I sighed.

"Come in," I called and the door opened to reveal Coran.

"I hoped you'd still be awake," he smiled, closing the door behind him.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"I need you to listen to me, don't interrupt and don't shout at me," he said and I frowned.

"Alright," I said eventually.

"Keep your distance from Theon. I know you've told me there is nothing between you but I am not blind Nina. You made father a promise tonight, I want you to keep it and I'm afraid you won't if you let yourself get too close to him. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I'm just trying to warn you. I'm your brother, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt," he said softly.

I sighed when he'd finished. Damn Coran. He'd always known me too well. I nodded my head slightly and smiled at him and he smiled back, his expression that of relief. He kissed my cheek lightly then and bid me goodnight before leaving me alone. I sighed again and climbed into bed. I knew why he'd warned me, but I didn't know how I would stay away from Theon.

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

She was walking towards us with Coran, she had what looked like a leather sack slung over her shoulder which I knew would contain her belongings, her battered looking healers kit in her other hand and a bright smile on her face. I wished she wasn't with Coran, he had been giving me the evil eye for weeks and it had only got worse since Ser Barnard had agreed that Karina could march south with us. Robb was at my side and I nudged him slightly, I was marching to war with him, the least he could do was get me a moment of privacy with Karina.

"What?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Distract Coran for a while, I need to see Nina alone," I said.

"He'll kill you one of these days," he sighed.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, will you do it or not?" I asked.

"Fine," he huffed, "Coran! Could you come to the stables with me?"

"No problem," Coran said as he and Karina arrived in front of us, "what do you need?"

"We just need to check the horses over before we ride, you're better with them than him," he said, nodding towards me and I mouthed my thanks when Coran's back was turned, Robb rolling his eyes at me in response. I turned to Karina then and almost faltered at the sparkle of excitement that was lighting up her eyes, damn it all she was beautiful.

"All packed?" I asked, feeling completely stupid, what a stupid, obvious question to ask.

"Yes," she smiled brightly, she didn't seem to care that my question was stupid.

"I uhm … I got you something," I said, Gods, where had my charm gone?

"Really?" she questioned, her expression as mix of curiosity and suspicion.

"It's nothing much, I just noticed that you might need …" I trailed off and handed her the gift.

"Theon it's wonderful!" she exclaimed, taking in the new leather bag I had given her.

"You like it?" I questioned and she nodded as she ran her hands across it.

"Thank you so much, I love it!" she smiled widely.

"I noticed the other day your old one is falling apart," I said then and she laughed.

"It served me well through my training, but you're right … a new bag for a new adventure," she said and I beamed at her.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

I watched Coran as he brushed the horse, torn between telling him I didn't really need him and keeping my mouth shut as Theon would want. Besides Jon, Coran and Theon were my closest friends, they were more like other brothers really, Theon and Jon had always had tension between them but Coran and Theon were close. At least they had been, before Theon had grown infatuated with Karina and managed to completely and utterly push Coran to the edge. I knew he'd come close to smacking Theon on several occasions and I couldn't really blame him, if it was my sister Theon had his eye on I would be bloody fuming as well.

Theon did care for Karina though, I knew that, and that was why I resolved to keep quiet, turning my attention back to my own horse as I checked the fit of his saddle.

"Am I overreacting?" Coran asked me then.

"About what?" I asked, although I had a pretty good idea.

"Nina and Theon," he said, confirming my thoughts.

"What exactly do you think's going on?" I questioned.

"I don't know," he sighed, "that's the problem"

"Have you asked her?" I said.

"And end up with a bloody nose?" he countered and I chuckled.

"Him then?" I suggested.

"And end up giving him a bloody nose?" he smiled.

"You'd give him more than that," I smiled wryly.

"Aye," he agreed, "I'm fucked … unless …" he tailed off, looking at me.

"Unless?" I repeated, already thinking I knew where he was going.

"You ask him," he said and I sighed.

"Look … I'll ask him if you want, but answer me this first … do you really want to know?" I questioned.

"No I don't want to know, but I have to know," he said and I nodded wearily.

I wondered how best to bring up the subject with Theon as I walked back to the keep, he knew I knew about his feelings for Karina but I had never asked him about them before. Would he be suspicious at my sudden interest? Why should he be, Karina was my friend too and I didn't want him messing with that.

"Can I have a word?" I asked him when I found him in the heaving dining hall.

"What about?" he said and I saw his gaze was firmly fixed on Karina.

"Her," I said and he turned to look at me then.

"What about her?" he questioned.

"I need to know what's going on between you two," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we're going to war, things are messy enough without you and Coran murdering one another," I said, impressed at my own excuse.

"Nothing's going on," Theon said and I heard the disappointment in his voice.

"Maybe that's for the best," I said quietly.

"Maybe," he agreed dully and I frowned, did his feelings really run that deep?

I excused myself after a while and went in search of Coran so that I could put his mind at rest. I hated knowing I was essentially betraying Theon's trust, but really it was better for his health if Coran knew that nothing was going on between him and Karina.

"Well?" he asked as I approached him.

"Nothing's going on," I told him and he frowned slightly.

"Nothing?" he questioned disbelievingly.

"Nothing," I confirmed, "and Theon says that's for the best … what with us going to war," I said, it was a slight lie but it would make Coran feel better.

"Good," he finally nodded, accepting my words, "thank you"

"You're welcome," I said, breathing a sigh of relief when he walked away. I never liked to lie, even if it was a small one, but this time I felt it absolutely necessary.

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts?

Hope you liked my silly jealous Theon - that was rather a fun bit to write!

I'm hoping to update possibly every other day now since this story is coming along quite nicely.

We'll see. Anyway, drop me a review if you'd be so kind!

Until next time.

:)


	5. Five

**A/N: **Hello!

New chapter guys, I'm feeling good about this story and have just started writing chapter 20 so I'm much further on than anticipated.

All being well I may update again tomorrow!

Thoughts are most welcome you lovely people!

:)

* * *

**Five**

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

I plucked at the petals of the flower as we sat outside on the grass waiting, dropping them into the bowl in front of me, thinking I could brew them up later as pain relief. Theon, Robb and Coran were sat with me, none of them had anything to occupy them; they just kept their eyes firmly fixed on the Twins. Lady Stark was in there trying to persuade Walder Frey to let us cross the bridge over the Trident, it was the easiest road south but we were all tense as we waited.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Robb asked for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Of course not, Frey will just be making her sell her soul for passage," Theon said darkly.

"He is a piece of shit," Coran muttered.

"If anyone can get us across it's Lady Stark," I said confidently and Robb looked somewhat reassured.

"What do think she'll promise though?" he asked.

"Is it that hard to guess?" Coran said before I could.

"How many ugly daughters does the old letch have?" Theon added and I frowned.

"I'm sure they're not all ugly," I said, looking pointedly at Robb.

"And you're one to judge on being a letch," Coran said.

"Coming from you? That's very rich," Theon countered in an instant.

"Shut up," I told both of them as I snapped another flower stem and began removing the petals.

It was another hour before there was movement at the Twins, Robb was on his feet in an instant and we all watched as he hurried towards his mother. There were more people with her as she returned and I frowned slightly, wondering how much she had promised to get us across.

"What do think?" Theon asked me quietly.

"I think we will have a Frey girl as Lady of Winterfell soon enough," I answered him.

"Aye," Coran agreed, "poor Robb"

"Don't tease him," I said sharply.

"I wouldn't … this isn't even remotely funny," he said and his serious tone made worry stir in me.

"No," Theon agreed, and the look on his face did nothing to help soothe me.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

I was to be married. So was Arya when we got her back. Two Frey's were being sent to Winterfell to be fostered and I had gained a squire – Olyvar Frey. He seemed nice enough, he was two years older than me and seemed happy with his new charge. I supposed I wouldn't mind having him around but I did wonder what exactly I needed a squire for. I was perfectly capable of doing things myself.

The thought of marrying a stranger didn't sit well with me, my mother had told me she had met some of Walder Frey's daughters and that she thought Roslin would be a good match for me. She was of my age and my mother assured me that she was very beautiful. I tried to take comfort from that but I was disappointed, I had always hoped I would be able to choose my own wife, or at least have a say in it. It was foolish for a man to think of love before honour or duty but I couldn't help it, I had saved my honour for my wife, I wanted to love the woman I would share a bed with for the rest of my life. Perhaps I would love Roslin Frey, perhaps I was worrying for nothing.

Still, I had no time to dwell on it now either way, we were making our way across the Twins, our promised made and my future mapped out for me. I would marry the girl on our return, but for now I had more pressing matters to dwell on – lifting the siege of Riverrun being the first.

"How far to Riverrun?" Theon asked from just behind me.

"According to my mother we will be upon Whispering Wood in a week," I replied.

"That's where the Lannister's are?" Coran questioned.

"That's where the Kingslayer is, Tywin is elsewhere," I told him.

"What will we do about him?" Theon asked.

"Send a diversion," I grimaced.

It had been the Greatjon's idea, to send two thousand of our men to divert Tywin while the rest of the army crushed Jaime and liberated Riverrun. The two thousand would likely die but Lord Bolton seemed happy enough to take the risk. I wasn't completely sure of him but we needed his men and the two thousand he was sending to distract Tywin would be replaced by Tully forces once we defeated the Kingslayer. The plan sounded simple enough, I doubted it would be.

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

We would strike just before dawn, before the Kingslayer even knew what was upon him we would have sliced through half his sleeping army. If we were lucky we could get to him too, Robb wanted him alive and I determined to do my best for him. My brothers were dead, the only brothers I had growing up were the Stark boys and Coran, and Jon I supposed, but the less said about him the better. I had always been closest to Robb though, even though Coran and I were probably the most alike it was Robb I had the most affinity with.

Karina was on the other side of the camp, I could see her boiling up lengths and lengths of bandages. I knew she would hang them up in her tent to dry overnight in anticipation for tomorrow. There would be scores of wounded to take care of, I knew how good she was but I hoped beyond hope that it wouldn't overwhelm her. It was selfish of me, but I wanted her to stay, I didn't want her to go back home to Winterfell and wish she'd never come. I loved seeing her every day, she was a welcome distraction from the war we were heading for. This would be our first of many battles if we all survived it and I was well aware that some of us might not ever get home.

I was distracted from my dark thoughts then as Robb dropped down next to me.

"Are you going to say goodbye to her?" he asked, nodding towards Karina.

"And risk Coran killing me on the battlefield?" I said wryly.

"He wouldn't kill you for talking to her," he went on and I sighed.

"Robb if I went over there now I would do more than just talk to her," I told him.

"Gods Theon …" he muttered, shaking his head, "you have it bad"

"Yes," I agreed, "so what about you … pick of the Frey girls"

"Apparently there's not much choice," he sighed.

I didn't know what to say to that so I settled for clapping my hand against his shoulder reassuringly for a moment. Poor Robb, he wouldn't want my pity I knew that, but if anyone should have been able to marry for love it was him. He had saved himself, he had resisted the brothel and the serving girls who would bat their eyelashes and thrust their chests in his face. He had resisted them all because he wanted to save his honour for the woman he loved, the woman he would take as his wife. Now he had no choice, now he would marry whichever Frey girl he found he could tolerate and live out his days with her. He had saved his honour for that, I couldn't help but think it would be wasted.

"It's time lads," the Greatjon's gruff voice sounded above us then.

"Aye," Robb agreed, his mouth set in grim determination that made him look like his father.

"See you on the other side," I said, trying to grin.

"I'd better," Robb said, locking his eyes with mine for a moment before we stamped towards our horses.

* * *

**Coran**

* * *

As much as I usually wanted to stab him between the eyes for the looks he bestowed upon my sister I couldn't help but be glad that I was fighting at Theon's side. We had grown up training together, I was always better with the sword while Theon had excelled with the bow. With that in mind we had somehow drifted together during the battle. He would pick off enemies from afar with deadly precision while I cut down any man who tried to stop us. It was a simple tactic and it was working wonders for us I realised as I let my sword kiss another man's throat, his blood raining down onto the already soaked ground.

Theon was notching another arrow as I wiped the back of my hand over my sweat stained brow. This was the first battle for all of us and it was exactly as my father had told me it would be. Instead of being horrified though I was thrilled. I was thrilled that my sword could cut through a man that threatened my life. I was thrilled that I could stop Lannister men from cutting Theon down as he notched yet another arrow and sent it towards someone who was cutting his way towards Robb.

It was then I realised that something was wrong. We were clearly besting the Kingslayer's men, we were outnumbering them by the Gods knew how many and yet something was wrong. I could see Robb in the middle of the vanguard, men around him were dropping like flies as a lone figure charged towards them, cutting down anyone in his path.

"Robb!" I heard Theon scream out in warning beside me.

Robb turned then and clashed swords, I found myself moving forwards, desperate to reach my Lord, reach my friend.

"Cover me!" I yelled to Theon and the arrow he sent into the Lannister closest to me proved that he heard me.

Robb was almost on the floor when I reached him, his sword barely holding off the crazed man who was bearing down on him. I don't know why I didn't just plunge my sword into his attackers side, instead I threw myself at him and tackled him to the ground, my weight such that I knocked the air out of him, his sword flying from his hand in an instant. Robb was up at once and kicking the sword from his grasp, breathing hard as I pinned him to the ground.

"Kingslayer," he snarled and I finally looked properly at the man beneath me.

It truly was the Kingslayer we had captured and I couldn't believe it. It was the Kingslayer's throat I held my sword to, his ragged breathing that was reaching my ears. He looked at me, his gaze that of both disbelief and mocking. I couldn't understand how he could look like that simultaneously but somehow he managed it and it made me hate him even more. Lady Stark was sure he or his sister had something to do with Bran's fall. Perhaps both of them did. Perhaps we would never know. Either way though the man I had pinned to the ground was not innocent, he was far from it.

"Bind him," Robb's voice came above him and men bent down at once.

I only moved off him once his hands and feet were tied and I was sure there was no way he could get his hands on a sword.

"Thank you," Robb said to me then, I only nodded, my breathing still ragged.

"It was …" I managed after a moment, "nothing," I finished.

"I wouldn't call saving my life nothing," he said with a slight grin.

"You would have been fine on your own," I assured him.

"Doubt that," he muttered, clapping me on the shoulder before disappearing into the cheering crowd.

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

I was damn exhausted as I walked back to camp. The whole place was abuzz, we had captured the Kingslayer, the North had been victorious, had liberated Riverrun. Robb would have thousands more to add to his army now, even with the losses we had suffered he would still be up on numbers. If they were paying any kind of attention in King's Landing they would be wise to listen to him. To let his father go, to let his sisters return to him, Robb would not stop until he got his family back and I knew that better than everyone.

I wiped my sword on my tent when I arrived back, glancing around to see if I could see Karina anywhere. She wasn't by her tent and I assumed she must be helping the wounded. I made my mind up that I would go and help her once I had had a decent serving of wine. As I went searching for the supply tents I saw Lady Stark trying to grab hold of Robb as he was pulling desperately away from her. I wondered what could have happened as he finally wrenched away from her grip and stormed towards the trees on the other side of camp.

After hesitating for a moment I decided that I would leave him to whatever it was, I knew that Robb had been uneasy about sending two thousand men to what would most likely be their deaths. I had been glad it wasn't me who had to make such a decision, I imagined that he was likely just in need of some time alone to brood. I could understand that far too well, I had spent long hours brooding over Karina these past months so I could hardly judge. When I finally found the wine I realised that I actually had no thirst for it and took a long gulp from my water skin instead. I would find Karina, I decided, I would find her and help her anyway I could, surely Coran couldn't get annoyed with me for that?

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

"Can I help you with anything?" it was Theon, much to my surprise.

"You could hold his arm still while I see what the damage is," I told him and he obliged at once.

The man had taken an arrow to the forearm and had been howling in pain, wrenching his arm away every time I touched him, even though I was as gentle as I could be. The time for the soft approach was over though, that arrow needed to come out whether he liked it or not. He glared at Theon as he wrapped one hand around his bicep and the other around his wrist, pinning his injured arm the ground.

"This will hurt," I told him and he moaned, "But if I don't do it you will die"

He said no more then and I took a deep breath, before I gripped the arrow shaft and began easing it from his arm. His screams made me feel sick but I kept on, Theon keeping his grip tight on his arm as he tried to pull away from me. It wasn't long before the arrow head came free and I pressed a compress to his arm at once to soak up the worst of the blood. As I pressed down on it with one hand I inspected the arrow that I held in my other; thankfully it had come out clean and was not a ridged arrow that would have caused more damage on the way back out.

"Do you need me to keep hold of him?" Theon asked then.

"Please," I answered, "I still need to stitch it"

I rummaged in the bag for supplies then and found what I was looking for at once, holding the needle to the torch I had impaled into the ground next to me before I began threading it. When I was done I move the compress away and gently cleansed the wound before padding it dry and moving the needle to his skin. He didn't complain as much now as I worked and I let a small smile come to my face, stitching had always been one of the things I was best at. I noticed that Theon had slackened his grip on the man's arm, still keeping a hold on him though just in case.

"All done," I smiled when I was finished.

"I thought I'd lose my arm," the man croaked hoarsely.

"Nonsense," I snorted, helping him to his feet with Theon's aid.

"Thank you my Lady," the man told me gratefully.

"I'm no Lady," I smiled again, "come on, let me take you to rest"

I took him into the medic tent then and laid him down on an unoccupied stretcher, I would be in and out of here all day I realised. There were still many men to see to but that fact didn't daunt me, I was determined to do my best by them. I knew I wouldn't save them all but I was determined I would do my best for each and every one of them. When I pushed the flap back of the tent though I had something else to worry me, Coran and Theon appeared to be arguing and as I approached them I could hear my brother's accusing tone.

"Don't give me that!" he snapped, "You're not helping because you care!"

"Of course I fucking care!" Theon shot back, "I was out there too you know, I saw what happened!"

"You're only here for Nina, to get under her skirts!" Coran shouted at him and I felt myself blush.

"Fine, maybe I am here for Nina – to help her! Because I care about her!" Theon retorted at once.

"You stay away from my sister you hear me?! I don't want you anywhere near her!" Coran threatened.

I stepped forward then, my embarrassment turning to fury as they both suddenly noticed my presence. My voice shook with anger when I finally found it, directing my words towards my brother as his eyes betrayed his guilt.

"And do I not get a say in this?" I asked venomously.

"Nina …" Coran tried.

"No!" I almost screamed, "I can take care of myself, I can make my own choices!"

"Not when it comes to him you can't!" he shouted back.

"What does that mean?" I asked, avoiding Theon's gaze as he looked at me curiously.

"Have you forgotten what we spoke about?" he asked more softly and I felt myself blush.

"I'm not a child," I whispered, "stop treating me like one"

I walked away then before he could say anything else, before Theon could ask me anything. The blush was still on my cheeks as I went to help another injured man, trying to push thoughts of Theon out of my mind as I knelt down to tend to him.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

I staggered away from the tree, my mind spinning as I breathed hard, looking at the damage I had inflicted. I'd had to go, I'd had to get away from camp, if I hadn't it wouldn't have been the tree I repeatedly slashed my sword against it would have been the Kingslayer. He had offered me hand to hand combat but I had refused, when my mother told me the news though I wished I had said yes. The blood had pounded so strongly around my veins that I almost though that I would have been able to best him. It would have been foolish though, it would have been foolish beyond belief; even in my grief I had recognised that.

I felt guilty then as I sank to my knees, guilty for pushing my mother away when she was hurting just as much as I was, when she needed me just as much as I needed her. The tears stung my eyes then and I tried to stop them, determined not to cry like a child. I had to be a man.

"Robb?" my mother's tentative voice roused me then and I rose to my feet.

When I turned to look at her I could hold it in no longer, I forgot all about being a man, I just wanted to be a little boy again. The little boy who ran to my mother and breathed in her comforting smell when I grazed my knee in the courtyard. I took a few staggered steps towards her then and she closed the gap between us, pulling me firmly into her arms as I held her back tightly, my eyes pressed into her shoulders as my body shook with sobs.

It had finally hit me. My father was dead.

* * *

**A/N: **It kills me every time I write about Ned's death. One of these days I will write a fic called 'Just Say No' which will be very short and feature nothing but happiness and Ned telling Robert to shove his offer.

Anyway. Hope you liked the update and you might just might get one tomorrow too.

If not, it will be the day after.

:)


	6. Six

**A/N: **I decided I would post a chapter today just because...

Let me know your thoughts anyway!

:)

* * *

**Six**

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

After the news of Lord Stark spread through the camp I felt numb. When it finally hit me I forgot how angry I was with Coran and fled to his tent, wanting nothing more than to be in the comforting arms of my brother. He held me as I cried and when I was spent and I pulled away he turned from me so I could clean myself up, he knew how much I loathed to appear weak. When I left him he was near sleep but my heart was still pounding furiously. Without thinking I found myself walking to Theon's tent, Coran wouldn't like it but I didn't care. Instinct took me there, it was where I wanted to be, where I needed to be.

He looked up at me when I entered, he looked to have just had a bath but I could see the red that rimmed his eyes and I knew that he too had been crying. I wasn't surprised to see it, Lord Stark had been the only father he had ever known.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I wanted to see you," I told him.

"Coran won't like it, you shouldn't be here," he said half-heartedly.

"I wanted to see you," I repeated and he stared at me.

Slowly he rose to his feet and took a tentative step towards me, I stood my ground, holding his gaze as he came ever closer, the look in his eyes determined but ever so slightly apprehensive. I didn't want him to be apprehensive. I was so damn sick of us both being so apprehensive. My own feet moved forwards a step then and at my motion he closed the gap, dragging me against his body and touching his lips to mine.

He was gentle at first but I wanted more as I let my hands snake up his arms and tangle in the hair at the base of his neck, pressing my body closer to his and feeling his groan in my mouth as I let my tongue dance with his. He grabbed the back of my own head then and deepened the kiss still further. I felt a thrill of anticipation run through me then and pool in the pit of my stomach, the warmth slowly seeping between my legs as he grabbed me even closer to him.

This time he wouldn't stop, I knew that and I knew I should care. I knew I should stop him. I knew I had made a promise to my father, but at that moment I wanted nothing more than for Theon to take me completely. To satisfy the hunger that was building up in me, to surrender myself to him, to lay myself completely bare at his mercy. He pulled me back towards the bed then and the thrill ran still higher in me as his lips continued to bruise mine.

"Theon?!" Robb's voice called through the bliss then and in an instant it was over.

We wrenched away from one another, both breathing hard as we locked eyes for a moment. I saw in his what I knew he saw in mine - this wasn't over.

"Come in," Theon managed then, his eyes still not leaving mine.

"Sorry Nina … I thought …" Robb started.

"It's fine," I said at once, making to leave, placing my hand on Robb's arm reassuringly as I made my way from Theon's tent.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

I'd interrupted something; that much was clear from the look of annoyance that crossed Theon's face when Karina left the tent. Before I could say anything though he had rearranged his features to that of smooth indifference and I frowned slightly. Everyone had been treating me as though I would break since the news had come about my father. They didn't understand that I had had my moment of anguish, I wasn't full of sadness now I was full of anger and determined to have my revenge. For that though I needed Theon, more specifically, I needed his father.

"You're my brother," I said.

"And you are mine," he replied at once.

"Now and always," I agreed.

"Now and always," he repeated.

We looked at one another for a long minute. I trusted Theon, I trusted him with my life and the lives of everyone I held dear. He wouldn't let me down I knew he wouldn't. My mother was against what I was going to do but she didn't know Theon like I did. I was sending her to treat with Renly and she was irritated with me about that as well. She wanted to go home, but as I'd explained to her, that was all any of us wanted and it wouldn't happen unless we won this war. I took a deep breath and hoped Theon wouldn't hate me for what I was about to ask him.

"I need you to do something for me," I said.

"Name it," he said, his eyes not leaving mine.

"To take King's Landing we need ships," I told him and I saw understanding dawn on him.

"You want me to go to my father," he guessed.

"If I could think of another way …" I began.

"I'll do it," he said at once, a pained expression crossing his face.

"I know he could still say no," I said.

"But I can try," Theon nodded and I clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you," I said meaningfully, "I know what I'm asking you to leave"

"I'm coming back," he said almost forcefully and I smiled.

"Good," I said, releasing his shoulder, "come on, we have the Lords to attend to."

* * *

**Coran**

* * *

The Lords were arguing incessantly and I was getting more and more uncomfortable, I was out of my depth and I prayed that none of them would notice me skulking in the corner. I was only here because I was part of Robb's personal guard, Olyvar Frey was stood next to me and he looked just as apprehensive. Robb hadn't even come in yet and that just made me even more nervous. I looked up then as the tent flap was brushed aside and saw Robb come in, closely followed by Theon who looked rather troubled. The Lords quieted at once as Robb strode the length of the tent and sat down at the head of the long table that dominated it.

"I'm sending Theon to Pyke," he said at once, "we need ships"

"Aye," several of the Lords muttered their agreement.

"You're trusting the Ironborn?" Lord Karstark questioned, his eyes fixed on Robb.

"I'm trusting Theon," he said with an icy finality and none of them said any more.

"We have to choose who to back," Lord Karstark piped up after a moment of silence.

"Stannis or Renly," Dacey Mormont put in.

The argument flared up again then, Lords on either side shouting their opinions, the noise levels just grew and grew and I could see by the look on Robb's face that he was about to lose his temper. He didn't lose his temper very often but when he did it was something to behold, he was far more commanding than his usual temperament would suggest.

"ENOUGH!" he finally bellowed, standing from his seat, "You are Lords not children!"

There was a long silence then that seemed to last forever, the air thick with disbelief as all his banners stared at him. Finally though the Greatjon Umber unsheathed his sword and threw it down on the table in front of Robb.

"There's the only man I will bow down to – the King in the North!" he exclaimed.

"The King in the North!" the cry was echoed, more swords thrown down onto the table with a deafening clatter.

I slipped from the tent then, no one would notice my departure, I was sure more would be discussed but right now I didn't want to know anymore. My friend had just been declared King, things had just got a thousand times more dangerous for us and I was scared. Not for me but for Karina, I couldn't have her hurt, she was my little sister and I would protect her from this the only way I knew how.

"You need to go home," I told her at once, when she let me enter her tent.

"What?!" she cried, "No! No I won't go home!"

"Nina listen to me, this just got even more dangerous, it's not safe for you!" I insisted.

"It's safer for me than it is for you!" she shot back at once.

"Robb had just been named King in the North," I told her and her eyes widened.

"What?" she whispered.

"You see now why you have to go home?!" I questioned desperately.

"No, now I see even more reason for me to stay!" she said determinedly.

I closed my eyes in desperation then, I had to do something, say something to make her agree to go home. It came to me then and I took a deep breath, this was my only shot, if this didn't work then nothing would.

"Theon won't be here anymore," I told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a frown.

"Robb's sending him to Pyke to get ships from his father," I explained.

"And what has that to do with me going home?" she questioned me.

"He's the real reason you came, there's no need for you to stay if he isn't," I said and she stared.

"I came to help people!" she screamed, "Not for him, are you mad?!"

"Nina I know it was part of your decision," I said, I wasn't stupid and she knew it.

"Even if that were true I'm staying, I'm needed here," she said stubbornly.

"Nina …" I began, already knowing that I had lost the fight.

"Get out," she said.

"Nina please …" I tried but she wrenched the flap of her tent aside and nodded for me to leave.

"Goodnight Coran," she said with finality and I sighed in defeat.

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

I looked up as the shadow crossed the tent, vague surprise registering in me when I saw who it was that had entered. It wasn't a complete shock that she had returned, we had unfinished business and I could tell by the look in her piercing blue eyes when they met mine that she could feel it too. She had come back willingly and that is what I'd been waiting for. I didn't want to be the one to seek her out, she had been so hot and then so cold over the last months that I didn't want to risk her freezing me out again. She had come to me though, that sent thrills through me as I stood up.

She walked towards me at once and I grabbed her into my arms, her body moulding so perfectly against mine as I bent my head and captured her lips, teasing them slowly until I could take no more, letting my teeth graze down the fullness of her bottom lip before letting my tongue caress hers. The low moan that sounded in the back of her throat when I deepened the kiss made me want to tear her skirts away and ravish her right there on the floor, or against the dresser, or wherever was closest. I steeled myself though, this was Karina not some whore; this was the girl who had been haunting my dreams for so long I could barely believe that this was the real thing. My hand tangled in her soft hair then as her own wrapped around my neck, her fingers teasing around the exposed skin there. I let out a groan of my own then – I wanted those hands everywhere.

"Is it true?" she gasped out, pulling away from my lips for a moment.

"Yes," I said, knowing she was talking about my leaving.

"Come back you hear me?" she said, her eyes not leaving mine.

"I hear you," I whispered, leaning back in to kiss her again.

The kiss was more frantic this time, it meant more for both of us as I let my hands clench around her waist and pull her back towards me, my fingers lingering on the lacings of her dress as her own hands fisted in the leather of my jacket. Her kiss was telling me to come home more than her words ever could and I hoped my returning kiss was promising her that I would. I couldn't stand it anymore, kissing her wasn't enough now, it wasn't nearly enough, I had to have her, I had to have her completely before I left her. My fingers pulled on her laces then, deftly working on the ties, loosening them until I could pull them free, her own fingers unbuttoning my jacket as I worked.

I slid the dress from her shoulders then, breaking our kiss as she pulled my jacket down my arms, letting go of her so I could shrug it away as her own dress fell heavily to the floor. We stared at one another for a moment, my eyes raking over her body which was now clad only in a thin shift before I let them travel back to meet her eyes. Her hands came back to my chest then and made quick work of my shirt, throwing it aside before placing them on my bare skin, letting them travel every inch she could find. Her eyes were wide with anticipation as my breathing accelerated under her touch, it was getting difficult to ignore how hard I was in my trousers now.

When I could take no more of her wandering hands I let my own grab at her, my lips going for the skin of her neck while my hands almost tore at the lacings of her shift, letting the light material slide to the ground, my bare chest suddenly pressed up against the exposed skin of hers. I let my lips trail along her jawline and back towards hers as I let my hands wander up her sides, my thumbs brushing across the ample curves of her breasts, teasing the sensitive buds of them, wondering if she'd like my mouth on them. Her own hands found the lacings of my trousers then and she swiftly unthread them and I felt myself come free, her hands coming to push them down my hips as I pulled her as best I could towards the bed, our lips still fused together.

I managed to lower her down onto the sheets and furs, my lips only leaving hers when she pulled back to scoot into the middle of the bed. Her eyes betrayed no sense of misgiving as she looked up at me as I still stood next to the bed. I quickly discarded my boots then and pulled my trousers the rest of the way off before grabbing at her foot, sliding her boot from it and tossing it aside. She bit her lip then as she looked at me and I wondered if she had any idea at all how irresistibly seductive that made her look. I grabbed her other foot and slid away her other boot, she was as bare as me now as I knelt on the bed, one foot still in my hand as I manoeuvred my way so I was knelt between her legs.

This was it, I finally had her here at my complete mercy as I had been imagining her for months, soon I would have her completely and the thought had a sense of triumph rising up in me as I let my lips kiss lightly at her calf, my hand still curled lightly around her ankle. I kissed my way further up her leg slowly, my hand following my lips' progress, my other hand mirroring the movement on her other leg. Gods her skin felt so smooth under my touch and my kiss as I let my lips trail up and across her inner thigh towards the part of her that I had been craving for so long. When my kiss reached between her legs she let out a gasp, her hips rocking involuntarily, the movement allowing my tongue better access to her which made a low moan leave her lips.

I had to grab onto her hips to keep her still as I continued to work, she tasted so good as one of her hands fisted in my hair, holding me in place as what I was doing to her caused her breathing to accelerate, each exhale coming as a cry that grew louder and louder the closer I pushed her. When she came with a final, desperate cry I almost moaned myself, keeping my head where it was, savouring her as her hand loosened its grip on my hair. She was still breathing hard when I finally dragged my lips away, slowly crawling up her body, my lips trailing across the soft flatness of her stomach before the rising swell of her heaving chest was upon me. I let my mouth cover one of those deliciously pink buds as my hands rubbed lightly across her hips, I wanted to make her come again, it had sounded so good.

As my teeth teased at her breast her own hands circled my back, pulling me even closer to her and I knew she wanted me, she wanted me to take her because she was aching. Touching my hand between her legs only confirmed what I already knew and I let my fingers glide against her before slipping one inside. She gasped at the intrusion and her body tensed for a moment in surprise. As I let it move slowly in and out of her though she relaxed, her nails raking down my back, encouraging me to give her more. When I let my finger slide completely out of her she moaned in frustration that made me smile against her breast, the moan that left her when I pushed two of my fingers inside her though was that of utter delight. I moved slowly until she rocked her hips upwards and I took her hint, moving my hand more quickly as I let my mouth move to shower her other breast with my attention.

When she clenched tight around my fingers I couldn't help but imagine how good she would feel wrapped around my length. I couldn't hold on much longer, I had to be inside her, my body had been screaming for it but I had ignored it and focused on her pleasure, now though I could stand it no longer as I moved my hands to grip her hips, tearing my lips from her breast. My lips found hers as I shifted myself above her, my hands trailing down her thighs to encourage her to wrap her legs up around my waist. She obliged me at once and I felt my hardness press up against her desire, it took all my self-control not to plunge right into her then, my lips instead leaving hers so I could pull back and look into her eyes.

This time when I looked into her eyes I didn't falter as the vivid blue of them stared up at me, shining with anticipation and desire. I pressed my length right up against her then and her intake of breath came rather more sharply than before. "Are you sure?" I asked her in a whisper, my eyes not leaving hers as I held myself above her, so close and yet so far, wanting for her so badly to say yes. "I'm sure," she breathed back after a moment and at her consent I pushed slowly into her, my eyes not leaving hers as her body adjusted to me, her eyes widening and her breath coming even more sharply as I pushed through her maidenhead, filling her completely. I stilled then as she steadied her breathing, waiting for her to become accustomed to me inside her, not wanting to move until her pain had passed.

"I'm alright," she whispered to me after a time, her eyes still fixed on mine as I let a hand cup her cheek, sliding it down along her neck so I could tangle it in her hair as I slowly began to move. The first cry that left her lips was that of surprise but the second was undoubtedly one of pleasure. As I thrust a third time her own hips moved in time with mine and a growl of pleasure left my own lips. I continued my slow movement, her hips meeting my rhythm as I sank as far as I could go each time, my eyes still not leaving hers, as though they were anchored in place. This was like nothing I had ever experienced before and I had experienced countless women, being here with Karina at this moment felt like the first time.

Her breathless cries were becoming desperate moans now as we continued slowly on, our bodies pulling away and meeting again in perfect harmony. The sound of them made me quicken my pace slightly and she matched it, her nails raking down my back again and causing my own hands to wrap around her thighs and push her legs higher up my waist, letting me push deeper into her on my next thrust. A groan left my own mouth then at how perfect she was, my eyes finally leaving hers as her hands came to fist in my hair, dragging my lips to hers for a bruising kiss. We both had to pull away too soon as breathing became too hard, moans and whispers of my name leaving her full lips as I let mine dip to kiss down the valley of her breasts where beads of sweat were beginning to gather. I could feel the perspiration on my own body as her hands slid over my shoulders, her nails digging in sharply as she began to lose all control of her body, our measured thrusts suddenly becoming more erratic as we neared the end.

I grabbed at her thighs again and pushed them up so her knees almost lined up with her chest, keeping my grip on them as my thrusts quickened even more; her new position allowing me to go even deeper. She almost screamed then, her grip on my shoulders tightening even more as she encouraged me on, my mouth kissing and grazing every inch of bare skin that I could find as I pushed her right to the edge. When she tightened around me and moaned out in ultimate pleasure I was amazed that I didn't fall right after, somehow managing to hold on and savour how good she felt for another moment before I reached my end, spilling deep inside her and collapsing down onto her chest. I loosened my grip on her thighs then and she lowered them slightly and wrapped them back around my waist as she breathed hard, her heart pounding in my ear as my head lay against her heaving chest.

Eventually I found the energy to slide out of her and lift my head up to meet her gaze again, part of me worried about what I would see in those eyes. Her lips curved into a smile at my movement and I kissed at them softly for a moment before I pulled away, my hand stroking through her hair as her eyes began to droop. Regretfully I shifted away then, her legs dropping back down to the bed as I moved to her side, dragging some furs to drape over us as I pulled her against me, her leg draping over mine as she pressed her body tightly to my side. I turned my head then and saw her eyes fluttering closed as she lay nestled in the crook of my arm, a warm bubble of satisfaction seeking through me as I watched her fall asleep.

Naked in my arms was where Karina Morton belonged and I would do everything and anything to get back to her. I wanted her like this forever, I wanted us in this state of bliss forever and as she slept against me I slowly began to realise what I had to do. What I wanted to do.

I had to go to Pyke and get ships for Robb, I had to succeed because I had to get back; I had to get home, back to Karina. I would do whatever it took to get back to her, and when I did return I was going to make her my wife. I promised myself that then as I pressed a kiss against her sleeping forehead, I was going to marry her.

* * *

**A/N: **I think that well and truly relieved their tension!

Just because they've slept together that does not automatically mean it will be hearts and flowers and mush from now on.

It's going to be tough!

More soon ... maybe tomorrow, I'm not sure yet ...

:)


	7. Seven

**A/N: **I know daily updates! Crazy! I am a good way into the story though. If I do stall at any point it will probably go back to every other day but I'm good at the moment! Enjoy this one anyhow!

Please let me know what you think.

:)

* * *

**Seven**

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

I missed him. It had been a week and I missed him. It wasn't just the feeling of having my naked body pressed against his, or the feeling of him pushing me to a pleasure that was indescribable. It was more, it was so much more. His smile. His laugh. The way he said my name just right. Even the way his eyes couldn't keep away from my chest whenever they fell on it. I missed everything about him and it hurt in ways I could never imagine. When I had drank the moon tea the day after he left I had almost broken down in tears. Horrible thoughts flooded my head as I sat there trying not to succumb to my emotions. What if he died? What if he never came back and I had just flushed away any hope of keeping a part of him?

I knew I couldn't allow a child to take form inside me though, it wouldn't be fair on any of us and it would hurt more people than I could even think of. Guilt slowly began to eat away at me the longer Theon was gone, I hadn't even thought about what I had been doing when I went to his tent that night. I just knew that I needed him to come back and I also knew that I wanted him; that resisting him and ignoring my feelings had become impossible. My promise to my father was broken, my honour was gone and it could never come back and that was what I regretted the most. I didn't regret giving myself to Theon, I could never regret that, but I had looked my father in the eye and made him a promise and the fact that I had broken it hurt more than I could have imagined.

Somehow I'd managed to carry on as normal, Coran didn't seem to keep so much of an eye on me anymore as Theon had gone. If he was still being more watchful I had no doubt that he would notice something was wrong with me. I could admit I missed Theon if I had to, my brother wasn't stupid, he knew I had feelings for Theon, but I knew I could never tell him that I'd acted on them. How far it had gone. He would never forgive me if I knew and I would never be able to forgive myself if that happened.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

We were slowly making progress through the Westerlands, we had picked off several Lannister hunting parties as we made our way towards the coast. The Crag was our target, a small hold that were sworn banners to the lions, soon it would be ours, our foothold in the west to show Tywin Lannister that we were a serious threat. It wouldn't take much to overrun it, the Westerling's were a noble family but they were poor and had few men. Many of the Lord's thought that they may even willingly open the gates and surrender, I wasn't quite so hopeful, I doubted they would give up so easily and risk Tywin's wrath.

It would take us another few days to reach the Crag and in the mean time I just tried to keep my mind away from my father and my captive sisters. I would do anything to get them back, anything at all, except release the Kingslayer as my mother wanted. She was convinced that we could get them back with an exchange but I refused, I didn't believe that the Lannister's would honour any deal we struck with them. Besides, now I had been declared King I had more to think about than just my own family; thinking about being King made my head hurt and I shook it, trying to forget the whole thing. Eventually I would have to accept it, to embrace it. For now though I was happy to ignore it and just focus on the war.

"Is everything alright your Grace?" Olyvar asked from my side.

"Would you do me a favour?" I replied, turning to look at him.

"Of course your Grace," he answered at once.

"Call me Robb," I said and he smiled.

"Right enough," he said and I smiled back as we continued riding further west.

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

No.

He had said no.

It had been that simple and that sudden. There had been no affection in his cold eyes when I walked into the hall where he was sat. The hall I hadn't entered in so many years, not since I was a little boy. I waited for some recognition from him that I was his son but none came and my heart dropped, knowing then that this would not end as I had hoped. I tried anyway, I put across Robb's proposal and he had laughed at me. There was no humour in it though as he fixed me with his soulless eyes.

I didn't recognise him any more than he recognised me.

Whoever this man was he was not my father.

Asha hadn't been any friendlier but at least she had acknowledged that I was family and had offered to show me up to a room. A room, she had said. Not your room. I didn't belong here, that much was obvious. I belonged back in the North, I belonged with the Stark's and with Karina, the memory of her warm body entangled with mine the only thing that was bringing me any comfort on this Gods forsaken rock.

I hadn't even been allowed to see my mother. She was sick, my father told me, seeing me might make things worse. That had stung but I already knew better than to argue with him. When I'd asked Asha about her she had avoided my eyes and quickly changed the subject which just made my apprehension and unease grow even further. I had to get out of here, I was doing no good here doing nothing when I could be helping fight the war.

"Theon? Father would see you," Asha's voice roused me as I stared out over the waves.

"Really?" I questioned as I turned to her, seeing her smile faintly at my surprised tone.

"Really," she confirmed before turning and walking towards the keep.

I followed her progress, my heart pounding as I thought about what he wanted. Perhaps he had changed his mind. Perhaps he realised that helping Robb, that allying with Robb, was the best course of action. I let myself hope as I followed Asha into the hall, bowing shortly as she did before my father and standing patiently to wait to hear what he had to say.

"Who are you boy?" he asked.

"Theon Greyjoy," I said at once, unsure where he was going with this.

"Who are you?" he repeated again, his cold eyes boring into mine.

"Your son," I tried and something like a smile spread across his face.

"Are you a soft Stark boy?" he asked me then.

"No," I said, not daring to say anything else.

"Prove it," he hissed.

"How?" I asked him, my heart pounding, whatever this was it wouldn't be good.

"You're going to sail to the North … and you're going to take it," he spat.

* * *

**Jeyne**

* * *

The Stark banners were fluttering in the distance, I could see them from my rooms as I gazed out towards the east. We hadn't expected to get dragged into the war like this and yet here we were, for some unknown reason the Stark heir had come to take the Crag, our small insignificant home. My father had ordered the men to fight at first but then he had realised it was no good. He sent me and my siblings to our rooms while he gave the order to surrender, it was pointless losing any more men. Perhaps the Stark heir would be more likely to show mercy if we gave up willingly. I shuddered at the thought of what he could do to me, of what any number of his men could do to me if they were so inclined. Women suffered most in war, I many only be a girl of fifteen but I knew well enough what happened to women at the hands of their enemies.

"Jeyne!" it was my brothers voice calling and I turned from the window as he burst through the door.

"What is it?" I asked Raynald at once.

"Stark's hurt, they need you to help tend him," he told me in a hurry.

"Why would I help?" I questioned him incredulously.

"Because his men are roaming the Crag, and if he dies there will be no one to keep them in check," he told me and I understood the underlying meaning.

"How bad is it?" I asked, moving towards the door.

"Just an arrow graze across his ribs, but it needs dressing," he said, leading me down the hallway.

The man that had named himself King in the North was being housed in our finest guest rooms which irritated me slightly as Raynald gestured for me to go in. I did as he bid me and stopped dead as I took in the appearance of the Stark boy. I was shamed to note how handsome he was, even with the grimace of pain that graced his features as he sat on the edge of the bed, a man pressing a blood soaked rag to the wound in his side.

"My Lord," I said, he may have named himself King but this was not the North.

"My Lady," he responded, pain underlying his soft, northern tones.

"May I see?" I asked, gesturing to his side.

"Olyvar, let her see," he said to the man with the rag.

"Yes Robb," Olyvar agreed at once and I tried to hide my surprise at his informal words.

I moved to take Olyvar's place then as he moved away, kneeling at the side of the bed and touching my fingers ever so gently around the skin of the wound, trying to see without aggravating it how bad it once. Stark inhaled sharply as I examined him the best I could, it didn't seem to be a bad injury, just a glancing blow really, he was lucky. The blood made it seem worse than it was, often it was the smallest of cuts that bled the most.

"It's little more than a graze, it won't need stitching, I will clean it and dress it," I told him.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

She was beautiful.

I couldn't help but notice that as she swept around the room, arranging bandages and preparing hot water so she could cleanse the wound in my side that she had instructed me to hold a clean compress to while she readied everything else. I had dismissed Olyvar and her brother had left of his own accord which I was glad of. All my attentions could be on her now, on the way her shiny chestnut curls tumbled down her back, the way her hips swayed slightly as she walked. Her deep brown eyes that were almost black and the fullness of her ruby lips, lips that were just begging to be kissed.

I shook my head then as she came towards me, her expression neither warm nor cold. I wondered what she thought of me, I was her enemy after all and yet here she was having to tend to me. She knelt on the bed next to me then and her fingers brushed mine as she went to move the compress away from my side. The contact send tingles rushing down my spine and I moved my eyes to her face, she was looking to my wound not to me but I could see the light blush that had risen in her cheeks. Had she felt it too?

Jeyne wasn't the first beautiful woman I had ever encountered but she was the first one I had ever thought seriously about kissing, about touching, about joining myself completely with. She was the most alluring thing I had ever set eyes on and I cursed myself and my mother for the stupid deal she had made to cross the Twins, the stupid deal that I had agreed to. Had I known what was here waiting for me at the Crag I would have found another way, I would have marched hundreds of miles along the banks of the Trident until the water level was low enough for us to cross. If only I had known, if only someone had told me about Jeyne Westerling.

Her chest was right under my nose now, the tips of her long curls brushing against the bare skin of my chest as she bent over to clean and dress my wound. I couldn't help but stare at her breasts, they weren't large but they were more than a handful I would guess, trying not to imagine gently caressing them, kneading them in my hands as she moaned out beneath me. The thought of her naked made me want to blush, I had never seen a naked woman; I had always assumed I wouldn't until my wedding night. Now though I wanted nothing more than to move my hand from my side and to the lacings of her dress and rip the silky material from her.

Without thinking I let my hand move, not to her ties but to the ends of her hair, hesitantly letting my fingers twirl one of the curls. It was as soft as I had imagined it to be and I felt the desire pulse even higher through me. How was it she was having this effect on me? She had barely spoken to me and yet I wanted her so badly I was almost willing to forget the marriage that had already been arranged for me. Roslin Frey. Perhaps I should have asked Olyvar about her, she was his sister after all. He could have put my fears about her aside, he could have made me excited about marrying her. It was too late now though as Jeyne's hands brushed my bare skin again as she bandaged the wound, her arms wrapping around my torso so she could pull the length of bandage around me. I somehow resisted pulling her against my chest, it took all of my self-control but somehow I managed it.

Eventually she tied the bandage and moved away after a moment, was it my imagination or did she linger longer than was strictly necessary? When she pulled back I realised I still had my fingers twirled in the ends of her hair, she looked at me then, those dark pools dragging me in. Inviting me to swim. To drown. It would be so very easy to tug lightly on that lock of hair, to encourage her forwards, to press my lips against hers. I toyed with her hair a moment longer, her eyes still fixed firmly on mine as I did so. Finally I let it go and she shifted from the bed at once.

The moment was gone.

How I wished I could have it back.

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

Being stuck in the camp while the others were at the Crag was driving me mad, Robb was injured and I wanted desperately to go and tend to him. The messenger he had sent though assured me that it was not a bad wound and that I was best staying in camp with those soldiers who really did need me. I wished they would come back soon though, Lady Stark was acting oddly and I wasn't sure what to do about it. She had been behaving strangely ever since she had come back from treating with King Renly, whose death she had witnessed. She had arrived just before the battle for the Crag and had spoken to no one but Robb and the large, blonde warrior woman she had brought back with her. Renly's death was rather a mystery but it wasn't one I was bothered with solving as I walked up and down the rows of stretchers, tending to any man who looked as though he needed my attention.

When I was done I wandered outside and up the small hill to the west of camp from which there was a beautiful view of the sea. The sun was setting when I reached the top and let myself slump to the ground to regain my breath from the climb. I looked out over the sea as the final rays caught the surface of the water beautifully. Theon was out there somewhere, somewhere hidden amongst the waves was Pyke. I wondered if he was thinking of me, if he was gazing longingly out over the waters and thinking of me. I ached for him, but I knew even when he came back it wouldn't be the end of it, that things would never be simple for us. Us. Was there an 'us'? Did he think of me and him as an 'us'? Or did he think of me and him as me and him? Was I just a girl, a girl who was there, a girl to take pleasure from in comfort one last time before he sailed off into the unknown?

Tears stung my eyes then. I didn't want to be that girl but I knew Theon well enough to know that there was a damn good chance that I was. In an instant I was on my feet, I wasn't going to brood about him anymore, I was done with brooding about him. When I stamped back down into camp it was in uproar, men flying each and every way, some even mounting horses and riding off in all directions into the night. For a second I thought that we were under attack but I dismissed it at once as I saw a crying Lady Stark being led into her tent by two guards. I wanted to demand to know what they were doing with her but before I could my eyes landed on the cage where the Kingslayer had been.

The cage that now stood empty.

I stared for a moment, a sick feeling creeping into my stomach as all the pieces slotted together.

* * *

**Coran**

* * *

I had a thirst on thanks to the little blonde serving girl who had been all too eager to satisfy my every want. Meghan her name was and she had worn me right out, climbing astride me stark naked and fucking me so hard the bed had slammed against the wall. I'd had her several times more after that in several different positions and now she was passed out on my bed, her body completely and utterly spent. I pulled on my trousers and boots then and went for the door, thinking that I would head down to the kitchens and find me a flagon of wine, the Gods knew I could use it. When I got down there I quickly found what I was looking for and took my time in drinking a good cup of red. It wasn't quite Dornish but it hit the spot well enough and I knew after a few more I would sleep just as well as the curvy little blonde in my bed.

I replayed my time with her again in my head as I wandered back towards the room I had been housed in, raised voices catching my attention though as I walked across the main entrance hall. I approached them instead and found the Greatjon looking troubled as a messenger fled out of the main door.

"What is it?" I asked fearfully, nothing that made fearless Jon Umber look troubled could be good.

"The Kingslayer's been released," he told me, his tone dark.

"You mean escaped?" I questioned, surely no one would have let him go on purpose.

"I mean released," the Greatjon spat.

"By who?!" I asked, my heart pounding, who in the name of the Gods would do such a thing?

"Lady Stark," he said grimly and I could do nothing but stare.

I wasn't quite sure how I managed to find myself walking towards Robb's rooms, unable to believe that I had actually volunteered to tell him what his own mother had done. When I knocked on the door I found myself hoping that he wouldn't answer, that he would be asleep, that I would at least have until morning to think up some words to explain it to him. I had no such luck though, his voice calling for me to come in. After a hesitation I did what I was bid and let myself in.

Robb was sat up against the pillows with only a few candles for light as he pored over a smaller version of the map of Westeros that he kept in his main command tent. I swallowed hard as he looked up and smiled at me, this was the last thing in the world that I wanted to do. The last time I had felt this nervous was before I had warned Karina that she shouldn't be getting herself involved with Theon. That conversation had gone better than I'd anticipated, I hadn't ended up with a black eye at least. Somehow though I knew that this one probably wasn't going to go quite as smoothly.

"Is something wrong?" Robb asked, no doubt sensing my apprehension.

"We've had a message from the camp," I grimaced and he stared at me, his map forgotten.

"What's happened? Who …?" he started and I knew he was thinking more of his family were dead.

"The Kingslayer has been released," I told him quietly, cutting his question short.

"How can he have possibly escaped?!" Robb raged then and I cringed, the worst still yet to say.

"Not escaped Robb, released," I stressed and he stared at me.

"Who?" he asked, but I could see it in his eyes that he was already thinking the worst. He knew.

"Your mother," I told him.

* * *

**A/N: **So I've introduced Jeyne! A new pairing to keep you occupied while Theon and Karina are apart!

Thoughts on her?

I know a lot of people hate her, but call me a romantic (or stupid) but I do genuinely think she loved Robb.

Her mother on the other hand ... don't even get me started!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

:)


	8. Eight

**A/N: **Here's the new one - let me know as ever!

:)

* * *

**Eight**

* * *

**Jeyne**

* * *

I could hear his frustrated cries as I walked passed the guest rooms on my way to my own. I should have just left him, I should have just walked on and ignored him but the sound of his crying made my heart clench uncomfortably and I couldn't stop myself opening the door. I hadn't even knocked and he looked up at me in surprise as I entered, his face a mixture of anger and upset, and perhaps a little shame that I had caught him crying. Before I knew it I was crossing to him, I didn't want him to feel shame, I wanted to comfort him, for him to confide it me. I felt drawn to him, even more so than I had when I had tended to his wound. Part of me had thought he would kiss me then, part of me had wanted him to. He hadn't though, and that sinful part of me had been left disappointed. I knew where kissing led though, I should have been grateful that he hadn't pressed his lips to mine, I wasn't grateful though and that fact scared me.

"What is it?" I asked him softly, hesitantly placing a hand on his bare shoulder.

"It's all going wrong Jeyne!" he confessed, more tears sliding down his cheeks.

"How?" I said, letting one knee kneel on the bed, my hand squeezing his shoulder gently.

"My one piece of leverage! The one thing that was stopping them killing my sisters – gone!" he burst out suddenly and I couldn't help but flinch.

"Sorry," he almost moaned, clearly seeing my reaction.

"It's alright," I said at once, somehow stopping myself wrapping my arms around him.

"My own mother! How could she do this to me?!" he demanded then.

"I don't know," I whispered, not knowing what else to say, not knowing what he was talking about.

"And you!" he burst out, looking suddenly furious with me.

"Me?" I questioned him, moving my hand away, wondering what on earth I could have done.

"Do you have any idea, and idea at all of the vows I want to break for you?!" he demanded.

"I don't know," I whispered again, shaking my head as he stared at me, his tears subsided.

"How are you doing this to me Jeyne? What are you?!" he said insistently, shifting higher on the bed so he could look into my eyes.

I didn't even know how to answer his question, it seemed everything I said wound him up more and I didn't want him to hate me; that was the last thing I wanted. His eyes were so beautiful as they gazed into mine that it almost physically hurt, my stomach twisting uncomfortably in knots, a sudden urge between my legs that I knew I should ignore. My head told me to turn, to run, to ignore my pounding heart and knotted stomach and run and never look back. My heart told me to stay, to hold him, to tell him anything he wanted to hear, to give him whatever he wanted. To give him all of me if he so desired, to let him have me, to ruin me forever for any other man because no other man could ever make my heart pound like this.

I stared at him a moment longer, wondering if he could see the intense battle that was raging inside me as his eyes almost seemed to see right into my very soul.

I moved closer tentatively and he did the same. It was over in that instant. My heart had won.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

The first time she moved closer I thought I'd imagined it, the second time she inched closer I let myself believe it and before I could stop myself I had grabbed her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers. It was clumsy at first and I somehow knew that neither of us really had any idea what we were doing, we could only rely on the raging feelings that seemed to be taking over and what we had heard from others. One thing I did know though was that I wanted her, that I wanted to give her my honour and that I wanted to take hers. I slowed the kiss as I realised that, letting my tongue slip into her mouth, feeling hers tentatively begin to move with mine as I let my hand rest on her thigh to gauge her reaction.

When she didn't flinch away or push me back I let it slowly wander upwards, the silk of her dress bunching up slightly as I did so, clenching my hand right around the top of her thigh and brushing my thumb lightly between her legs, feeling her wet through the silk. I knew from Theon that that was a good sign, I also knew that she liked what I was doing as she moaned desperately against my mouth, shifting herself further onto the bed as I continued to tease her through her dress. In the end I couldn't hold off my want anymore, I wanted to feel her properly, to know exactly how good she would feel bare. I grabbed at her skirts then and pulled them up and again she made no move to stop me as we continued our kiss, her hands grasping at my shoulders as I pulled her closer to me so she was almost straddling my lap.

I bunched her skirt up so it was around her waist on one side before letting my hand slide up her bare thigh, feeling her quiver slightly as her chest pressed against mine, my fingers finding what she was hiding between her legs. It was my turn to groan into her mouth as I felt her and in the next instant she gasped out in surprise as I tentatively teased at her entrance with one finger, her lips finally leaving mine, her face flushed prettily as she seemed to realise what we were doing. Before she could tell me to stop I slid two fingers inside her and she cried out in surprise at my intrusion, her hands clenching even more tightly around my shoulders as I slowly began to move them in and out, another part of my body twitching to take their place as I did so.

It was her moan in my ear that finally pushed me to the edge, I couldn't handle it anymore. I forgot everything. I forgot the war. I forgot that my father was dead, my sister's captive and that my mother had released the Kingslayer. I forgot the stupid deal that she had made so we could cross the Twins, I forgot about saving my honour for my wife and slid my fingers from Jeyne's warmth, placing my hands on her hips in an instant and pulling her down, flipping myself over so that she lay beneath me, her chest heaving as she panted out. I bent my head to kiss at the exposed swell of her breasts then as they half spilled from her tightly laced bodice, letting my teeth graze across the creamy flesh of them and making her moan out so perfectly again.

If she had any thought that I would be able to stop myself then then she was going to be sorely mistaken as my hands found the laces of her dress, desperately pulling on them until they came undone. I wrenched the material aside then, baring those perfect breasts to me, my hands going for them in an instant, caressing them the way I had imagined doing the first time I had laid eyes on her. I had imagined her moaning too as she was now, she did not disappoint me, I doubted she could ever disappoint any man. My trousers felt uncomfortably tight around me then and I let one hand drop to my laces as the other continued at her breast. Her attention was caught as I left one breast unattended, her breathing hard and her eyes shining as she watched me free my hardness.

She let out a shiver underneath me then and for a moment I thought she wanted me to stop, but then her hands came up around my neck and she let her fingers twist into my hair, dragging my lips back to hers as she wrapped her legs up around my waist. I kissed her back desperately, letting my hands go to her thighs, pushing the silk of her skirt up and out of the way so I could position myself above her. I knew I should get her consent but her legs tightening further around my waist was all the encouragement I needed to slip inside her. I knew when I'd pushed through her maidenhead and taken her innocence, I felt myself break through it and I heard her hiss of pain, her hands clenching more tightly in my hair as I thrust slowly as I had done with my fingers. She had liked that and I hoped that she would like this once her pain subsided.

I wasn't disappointed, soon her laboured breaths became cries of pleasure and I couldn't help the growls and grunts that left my own mouth as I quickened the pace. It was suddenly so clear to me why some men could never get enough of women, I knew as I thrust hard and deep into her that I could never get enough of Jeyne and how warm and perfect she felt surrounding me completely. When she started to tighten around me I knew she was reaching the end, I had heard plenty about this, about how a woman would scream out a man's name when she was pushed to the edge of pleasure. I wondered if Jeyne would call out my name, I couldn't remember her ever uttering it before, she had called me 'my Lord', I remembered that.

She did scream my name. She screamed it so loudly and so perfectly as she came to her end that I reached mine right after, my body twitching as I spilled deep inside her. Her sweet voice mumbling my name over and over into my ear as I let my body shudder to its final end and collapse against her, my head burying into the crook of her neck. After a time I slid out of her and rolled to the side, reaching out to pull her with me so she draped her leg over mine and lay her head down on my chest. I let my arms come protectively about her, loving the feel of her soft, warm body pressed up against mine as her breathing evened out and I knew she had fallen asleep. I wished I could fall asleep with her and that we would never wake up from our bliss. In the morning I would open my eyes to reality though and I already knew I would have an impossible choice to make.

If I chose Jeyne as my heart was screaming at me to do I would break my pact with the Frey's and I had no doubt that Walder would recall his men at once to the Twins. But if I didn't choose Jeyne as my head was telling me, I would keep the two thousand men that the Frey's had added to my army, and the Gods knew I needed them now as I no longer had the Kingslayer to bargain with.

Jeyne stirred gently in her sleep then and I tightened my hold on her instinctively.

It was over then, I knew. She was mine and damn the consequences. My heart had won.

* * *

**Jeyne**

* * *

It was the sharp sting of my mother's palm on my cheek that wakened me to the reality of what I had done as I stood in the main hall before her and my father.

It had been Raynald who had discovered us, still lying completely naked on top of the bed sheets, entwined completely with one another. I'd still felt dazed as he'd snarled at me to get dressed and present myself downstairs immediately. I'd avoided Robb's gaze as I slid from his clutches, seeing Raynald turn away in disgust and stamp from the room. As I dressed he got himself out of bed and pulled on his own clothes, promising me that he would make it right, that he would marry me. I couldn't remember what I'd said back to him, or even if I'd said anything at all. It all still seemed like some dream that I had not yet woken up from.

I was awake now.

My mother's slap had seen to that.

"Sybell!" my father cautioned her as I lifted my hand up to my cheek.

"What were you thinking?! You stupid, senseless little girl!" she shouted at me, ignoring him.

"I'm sorry," I managed to whisper, tears stinging my eyes as I avoided hers.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" she demanded.

"Sybell …" I heard my father caution again but she was cutting him off at once.

"You have been ruined, dishonoured! Thrown away your chance at a good match!" she screeched.

"He said he'd marry me," I stuttered, finally remembering Robb's words.

"Was that before or after you'd spread your legs for him like a common whore?!" she spat.

I cringed then, I could feel the blush rising high on my cheeks and she knew the truth without me even having to say it. She came for me then and I thought I was about to feel another slap, but she stopped dead as the door of the hall opened. I didn't turn, I somehow knew it was Robb and I didn't want him to see the state I was in, no doubt my eyes were all puffy and red, an angry mark on my cheek where my mother's hand had hit.

"Do you have a Septon here?" I heard him ask then.

"Yes," my father answered, his voice uncertain, his face a picture of disbelief.

"We have need of him," Robb said, coming to my side and placing his hand on the small of my back.

"I will send for him at once," my father said then, a smile creeping onto his face.

"The sooner the better," Robb said and I managed to lift my head up at his words.

I still couldn't look at him, my eyes drawn instead to my family. My father looked pleased, Raynald relieved, but my mother looked almost murderous. Could she not see that this was the best outcome she could have hoped for? Robb marrying me would make me happy, not only that but it would make me a Queen. My mother had always thought to match me to a Lord, this was surpassing her expectations and I couldn't understand why she looked so furious.

After a moment I realised that I didn't even care. It didn't matter what she thought, because as soon as we said our vows and Robb slid the wedding band onto my finger I would be far from her grasp. She would never lay a hand on me again.

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

Lady Stark was furious but it was nothing compared to the Frey's. They had packed up and left at once when the announcement had been made, Olyvar had to be practically dragged away. He had wanted to stay, he had enjoyed being Robb's squire, they had become fast friends but his brother's had insisted they were leaving. And so they went, taking all their men with them and leaving Robb to face the wrath of his mother. None of his Lord's cared so much that he had broken his pact, they had only lost a few thousand men; they were still a force to be reckoned with and now with an even stronger link to the Westerlands. The Greatjon had even gone so far as to joke that he was glad they had a pretty Queen and not some ugly Frey, I actually thought Lady Stark might strike him then but she somehow managed to keep her composure.

It was Robb's wife I felt sorry for, the girl who was now Queen in the North, she was a year younger than me, her eyes wide and her expression guilty as she had witnessed her new husband being practically dragged into a tent by his furious mother. She didn't seem to know what to do with herself as she hovered around the middle of the camp, her eyes darting around, often lingering for a time on the tent where Robb was no doubt being well and truly admonished by Lady Stark. I approached her then as she looked on the verge of tears, her fingers twisting her simple silver wedding band round and around her finger.

"Your Grace?" I said tentatively stopping just short of her. She jumped at my greeting and I smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to that title yet …" she said, her voice quiet and almost scared.

"No, Robb hates it," I said, my smile widening.

"You know him well?" she questioned and I realised I had used his name.

"We grew up together," I told her.

"I didn't know he was betrothed," she said suddenly and I felt even more pity for her.

"It's not your fault your Grace," I said soothingly.

"I should have known better, my mother taught me the value of honour, I just …" she trailed off.

"Believe me I know well enough," I told her quietly.

"Are you married?" she asked, her own voice low as she understood my comment.

"No," I said shaking my head and she nodded her understanding.

"I suppose I should think myself lucky then," she said after a moment.

"Yes your Grace … you fell into the bed of a man with honour," I said, trying not to sound bitter.

"Jeyne," she corrected me.

"Karina," I replied, managing to return the smile she bestowed on me.

"Thank you … for speaking with me," she said almost shyly.

"It was my pleasure," I said, noticing Robb emerging from Lady Stark's tent looking disgruntled.

"I should go," Jeyne said, also noticing his movement.

"Yes," I agreed, "and Jeyne …"

"Yes?" she asked, turning back towards me.

"If what I told you could remain between us I would be grateful," I said.

"Of course," she nodded her agreement and I believed her as I watched her walk away.

When she reached Robb his irritated expression melted in an instant as he folded her into his arms, placing a kiss to the top of her head before he began saying something to her. I hoped it was something reassuring, the Gods knew she needed to hear it. I hoped Lady Stark would be kind to her, the situation wasn't her fault; she had just made a mistake. It was just lucky for her that it was Robb she made it with. I knew he had to love her, he never would have given his honour up for anything less, it had always meant too much to him. I smiled as he took her hand and led her through camp and out of my sight, Robb deserved happiness, and two thousand Frey men seemed a small price to make for it. I ignored the lingering stab of jealously as I made my way to the medical tent, trying to keep my mind well away from Theon and the made up promises he had never given me.

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

Moat Cailin.

I recognised it as soon as we stepped onto land, I had been once before, years ago with Lord Stark, Robb and Jon. I couldn't remember why we had come but I remembered Robb and I treating it as an adventure. Jon had been more serious, sticking close to his father's side and not participating in the races Robb and I had had as we rode towards the town. He was always bloody serious, damn him.

I fought blindly, trying not to look at any of the men I cut down too closely unless I recognised any of them. When the fighting was done I retreated away on my own and tried to drown out the sounds of the drunken Ironborn and the screams of the women they were forcing themselves on. I felt sick. I didn't want to be here but I knew that playing along with my father's plan was the only way I'd make it back to the mainland. If I had refused to obey him then he would have kept me in Pyke and I would never have seen Karina again.

I still may never.

But I had more of a chance now.

I hoped that she wouldn't hate me, be disgusted with what I'd done to get back to her.

I had to get back to her. I had to get away.

* * *

**A/N: **Well ... at least Robb and Jeyne are happy ...

As you may have guessed, I don't much like Sybell Spicer!

:)


	9. Nine

**A/N: **Next one!

Thoughts would be appreciated as always!

:)

* * *

**Nine**

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

They'd become so settled in Moat Cailin that they barely thought to keep an eye on me anymore. I knew my father had asked them to, for the first week or so they had been incredibly attentive, to the point of being down right irritating. Not one of them respected me though, they all thought me weak and that was to my advantage. They thought me nothing and that was how I would get myself out of this mess. None of them could have ever dreamed that I would even think of leaving them, let alone would dare to do it.

I could have decided on an easier way, just spring a horse and ride, I knew the North better than them, I knew the roads that would take me south to Robb without them being able to follow. That was my eventual plan, first though I had to get to the ravens, I had to warn Winterfell. They had to know that if they thought to come to Moat Cailin and rid it of Ironborn then Winterfell would be weak, that it would be seized and that the men from my homeland did not know the meaning of mercy. Ser Rodrik would understand my warning well enough, but first I had to get to the ravens to send it.

The Ironborn weren't as stupid as I had thought, at least not in all ways. The man they had put in charge of guarding the ravens didn't drink and didn't whore, there was seemingly no way for me to trip him up, to distract him for long enough to spring one of the birds. It was only by accident one night during the third week when I was skulking unnoticed in the shadows trying to hear news of Robb or any of the war when I learned the truth.

"You know the funniest thing?" one man was saying, his voice slurred.

"Wha'ssat?" his companion asked, swaying slightly as he put his wine skin to his mouth.

"Fella with the ravens … can't even read," he spluttered and they burst into laughter.

If that were true then this was it. But what if he was lying?

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind at once, hurrying through the shadows and slipping unnoticed into my tent where I hurriedly pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, scribbling down everything I needed to as quickly as possible. My heart was pounding as I left the tent again, moving swiftly through the drunken camp, no one paying any attention to me as I reached the man who guarded the ravens.

"I need to send this," I said, holding the letter out to him.

"Who to?" he asked, squinting at me suspiciously in the darkness.

"My father – progress report," I said, my voice smooth and even as I met his eyes.

"We'll see," he said, unrolling the parchment and casting his eyes across it.

"Well?" I said impatiently after a moment and he looked up and glared at me.

"Alright, I'll send it," he agreed after a moment, rolling it back up and standing.

I watched as he unlocked the raven's cage and took one of the birds out.

"Can I?" I asked, holding a hand out to take the bird.

"Don't you trust me?" he snarled.

"I wouldn't want you blamed if it went amiss," I said with a shrug.

"Right you are," he said gruffly, "you know you ain't as bad as they say"

"Thanks," I said wryly and he smirked.

He turned his attention from me then and busied himself with locking the cage back up and I seized my chance. Muttering 'Winterfell' to the raven he had given me and throwing him in the direction I knew my true home to be. He was lost to the darkness by the time the guard turned back to me and I forced a smile for him, nodding my thanks before walking away in the direction of camp. I looked back after a moment and was pleased to see he wasn't watching my progress. I changed direction then and went for the stables. This was it. This was my chance. I had to go and I had to go before morning came and that stupid man told the other's he had let me send a raven.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

It had been a difficult day, my mother had tried to be strong but when we had had a moment alone she had broken down in tears, her usually stone exterior crumbling away. I had held her while she cried, Jeyne had come in as I comforted her but a quick shake of my head had her backing from the room at once. No one else came and I knew that my wife would have tactfully told them all to keep away, that was one thing she had in abundance – tact. Every day I would discover something else about her that would make me fall even further in love with her. I couldn't regret what I had done, not even for a second.

She had not only been there for me but there for my mother when the news had come that my Grandfather had lost his fight against his long illness. My mother had steered clear of Jeyne until that day when the raven had come and it had been Jeyne who had been the first to see her. It was a complete twist of fate that it had been her who had found her crying but since then the two of them had got on much better. I didn't know what they had spoken about and Jeyne didn't tell me, only that they had reached an understanding and found some common ground. Whatever it was I was glad of it, I had enough stresses to deal with without having to worry about my wife and my mother being at one another's throats.

Two of Walder Frey's sons were arriving in the morning to discuss a renewed alliance and I was worried about the whole thing. I knew they would be suspicious of me since I had broken our last agreement but my Uncle Edmure had grudgingly agreed that if it came to it he would marry one of the Frey girls. He wasn't happy about it but he knew as well as the rest of us that it may just be a necessary sacrifice. Even with all the stress I couldn't bring myself to regret Jeyne, she felt like the one good thing that had happened to me since I had left Winterfell. My thoughts were of her as I walked towards the rooms we were staying in, knowing that she would be there waiting for me, my beautiful wife that I could never get enough of.

She was sat on the edge of the bed when I entered, her eyes finding mine as I came in and crossed to her at once, dropping down to my knees in front of her and pulling her in for a kiss. She kissed me back willingly as always but when I let my hand rest on her thigh and begin to travel upwards she placed her own on mine and stopped me, causing me to pull away and frown slightly at her. This was the first time she had ever stopped my advances, she was always more than willing for me to bed her, many times more than once a day.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as she laced her fingers with mine.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "but my moon's blood has come"

"It's alright," I said at once, understanding flooding through me as I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I'm not with child," she said softly.

"There is no need for you to be, it is only the first moon," I said, squeezing her hand.

"Perhaps next time?" she said hopefully.

"I'd like that," I said and she smiled widely at me.

I stood up then and prepared myself for bed, watching her as she slid between the sheets, her eyes still on me, watching me slightly apprehensively. I somehow knew that she was worried that I was angry with her, that I could blame her for not being with child so quickly. In truth I would love for Jeyne to be pregnant with my baby, not only to make our union more secure but because I had always longed to be a father. Being the eldest child I had grown up surrounded by children and I loved them and I also knew that Jeyne would be a wonderful mother when the time came for us to be blessed. We were still so young though, there was no need for us to worry that we had not succeeded in creating a child in our first moon of our marriage. I slid into bed behind Jeyne then and wrapped my arms securely around her, kissing her neck as I snuggled her against me. She still felt tense and I wished she'd relax, I wasn't angry with her, I just wanted to hold her.

"I love you," I told her after a few moments and her tension seemed to leave her at once.

"I love you," she said back to me, her voice sounding almost relieved.

* * *

**Coran**

* * *

Riverrun was tense. It was so tense I had almost considered leaving my comfortable room in the keep and going out to sleep in a tent like the rest of the army. I decided to stay though once the Frey's had left, Robb had made a deal with them that relieved the tension somewhat. We would be moving on soon, back towards the Twins so Robb's Uncle Edmure could marry Roslin Frey, the alliance restored. Robb was irritated that he had to attend the wedding, he felt like it was going backwards and I couldn't help but agree with him. Lady Stark had insisted though, he had already slighted Walder Frey once and he would be a fool to do it again. He was leaving Jeyne behind with her family though and I had asked Karina if she would stay as well and keep an eye on things.

I didn't fully trust Jeyne's family – more specifically, I did not trust her mother. Lady Spicer never looked happy, at least she hadn't up until a few days ago when Robb had announced he would be going to the Twins. No doubt she would be glad to see the back of him for a while, it was obvious just from the way she looked at him that she did not approve of her daughter's husband. I couldn't understand why, Robb was probably one of the most honourable men in the Seven Kingdom's and he doted on Jeyne, he would never hurt her. I just knew as soon as we rode under the gates that she would be dripping poison into her daughter's ear, I just hoped that Jeyne was the woman I thought she was and that she would pay no mind.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Karina's voice roused me then.

"The Twins," I told her honestly, "I don't like the thought of leaving here"

"It's necessary you know it is," she smiled and I nodded wearily.

"I just wish we weren't leaving Jeyne behind with her witch of a mother," I muttered.

"Coran hush!" she scolded, glancing around, "You know Jeyne can't go – it would be an insult!"

"I know," I scowled, "but that woman is poison Nina"

"I will keep an eye on her like I promised," she reassured me.

"I know," I managed to smile, "what's made you so happy anyway?"

I had been so caught up in my own dull emotions that I had failed to notice the huge smile and the happy tone of voice that my sister had been using. She had been so withdrawn and miserable recently in seemed like a minor miracle.

"Promise not to be annoyed?" she asked.

"Promise," I sighed, already regretting it.

"Robb got a letter from Theon," she beamed.

"And?" I said, working hard to keep my tone light.

"His father refused him and he has been through all sorts but he's on his way here," she told me.

"Will he arrive before we leave?" I asked.

"No, he will likely get here a few days after, he will be in need of rest by the sound of it," she said.

"Nina you will remember to …" I started.

"Stay away yes I know. But I care about him Coran I can't help that," she sighed.

"I know," I agreed, "just be careful Nina"

"I am," she said firmly and I pulled her into a brief embrace and placed a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

**Jeyne**

* * *

My mother was too happy, far too happy when the final feast came before Robb and his men would leave for the Twins. There was a sense of foreboding dawning on me but I just couldn't figure out why. She had tried to be nice to me, to reassure me that she approved of my marriage, she had even brewed special tea for me to increase my chances of becoming pregnant. There was something amiss though, I just couldn't put my finger on it but no one else seemed concerned and so I kept it to myself. Raynald was going with Robb, he and my husband had struck up quite the friendship after the awkward position he had found us in. My brother would make sure that everything was alright, he had never once let me down in my whole life.

Robb excused us from the feast early and I knew he wanted us to say out own special kind of farewell in the privacy of our own rooms before we officially parted in the morning. The thought sent thrills up me as he led me up the stairs, I had missed making love with him in the days that I had been bleeding. I had drank my mother's tea especially during the afternoon, determined that I would conceive, that I would give Robb the son we so desperately needed. I didn't want to let him down, I was his wife and I didn't want to fail in my duty.

As soon as we were alone he pulled me into his arms, his hands seemingly all over my body as his mouth came to mine in a ravishing kiss. He made desire well up in me so easily that I was breathless and wanting before he even pulled my dress away from me, my shift swiftly following it to the floor as my own hands ripped his shirt away and went for the lacings of his trousers. He groaned when I let my fingers run lightly along the length of him, his body just as ready for me as mine was for him. I had never imagined finding so much pleasure in laying with a man; my mother had always described it as a necessity, something that had to be endured. I didn't endure Robb though, I revelled in him; every touch had me breathless; every kiss left me craving more.

I didn't even remember him dropping me down on the bed but that's where I was, the hot weight of him pressing down against me as he pulled my legs up around him. He pushed inside me then and I moaned loudly, I knew I should probably feel shame at how wanton I was, my mother would have preferred that. I couldn't though, not when Robb drove such pleasure through me night after night, I couldn't help but respond to him, to cry out to the world that I wanted my husband. He growled his own response as I shifted my thighs higher on his body, his thrusts quickening as I rocked my own hips to match his pace. It was all too easy being with him like this, as though I'd lived the last fifteen years as half a person and finding him had made me whole. I could never live without him. Never.

When he pushed me to the brink I fell, I fell all too willingly, dragging him down into the depths of pleasure with me, my hands fisting in his hair as his ran up my thighs, trailing my sides until they cupped my face. He kissed me gently then, tenderly and slowly as we still lay completely joined with one another, the air thick with the scent of our union.

"I don't want you to go," I whispered in the near darkness when he finally pulled away.

"Believe me I'd rather stay here in this room with you," he breathed back, teasing my lips again.

"Swear you'll come back to me," I demanded of him, clutching his face in my hands.

"I swear," he promised me, his blue eyes still piercing my soul even in the dimness.

"I love you," I told him, my voice choked with emotion, "I love you … so much … I love you"

"And I love you," he said meaningfully, "you mean more to me than I ever thought possible"

"I'm going to miss you," I almost sobbed.

"I will miss you," he soothed me, "but each day that passes is a day closer to me returning."

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

It had almost killed me and the horse to get this far south, I was damn close to Riverrun now, only a day's ride at most. If I pushed on any further tonight though my horse would more than likely die and I did not want to have to bloody walk. I'd waited long enough for Karina, to have her back in my arms where I knew she belonged. Being apart from her had only served to intensify my feelings for her, to make me crave her even more. I was even more sure now than I had been when I had left that I was going to make her my wife on my return.

When I pulled up outside the inn and dismounted my horse I almost groaned out in relief, I couldn't wait to get to Riverrun. I could rest easy there until Robb and the men returned from the Twins, if I was lucky I would get a long weeks rest. Or rather, a long week abed with Karina. Coran would no doubt be going with Robb which would mean I could have her all to myself without his watchful eye on her. By the time he returned from the wedding she would be mine anyway, she would be Karina Greyjoy and there would be nothing he could do about it.

Luckily there was room at the inn, the keep seemed friendly, bringing me a hot meal and a large flagon of ale. I thanked him warmly and gave him a bit of extra coin, I was feeling generous; in a good mood as in the morning I would be heading back to the woman of my dreams. I would never leave her again once I got her back in my arms, I would never be forced from her side. I truly couldn't wait to make her mine, and it was her and only her I thought of as I climbed up the steps of the inn to my bed for the night. I would dream about her, I knew I would, I always dreamed of her. There was nothing else that could ever capture my imagination the way that thinking of her did.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh dear ... the Twins are looming.

Thoughts?

:)


	10. Ten

**A/N: **New one! Hope you enjoy!

Let me know.

:)

* * *

**Ten**

* * *

**Jeyne**

* * *

I couldn't let him go.

It had been the smug expression on my mother's face as he had rode out that had done it. Something was wrong, I knew it. If Robb went to the Twins then something terrible was going to happen, I couldn't let him go. I raced after the marching army, screaming his name at the top of my lungs, running as fast as my legs could carry me. His horse halted then and I breathed a sigh of relief, gulping down air as my lungs burned, seeing him riding back towards me.

"What is it?" he asked, dismounting at once.

"Don't go Robb!" I said pleadingly.

"Jeyne we've been through this …" he sighed, waving his men on before looking at me intently.

"Robb please!" I begged, "Something horrible is going to happen I just know it!"

"Jeyne it's a wedding, nothing horrible is going to happen," he almost laughed and I wanted to hit him.

"Please believe me!" I said desperately.

"Jeyne what is going to happen?" he asked me, his face serious now.

"I don't know," I confessed, shaking my head, "but my mother is up to something I know it!"

"Jeyne," he chuckled then, "she is no doubt just pleased I will be gone for a while"

"It's more than that!" I said desperately.

"Enough," he said, cupping my cheeks and placing a kiss to my forehead, "I have to go"

"Please stay," I whispered, knowing that he wouldn't.

"I will be back before you know it," he said with a smile, pecking my lips before walking away.

I couldn't let this be the end of it, I knew my mother was plotting and I knew she hated Robb. She wouldn't hesitate to harm him if she could find a way, I had to know what she was doing, who she had been writing all those letters to. She had said they were to her brother but I didn't believe her, my Uncle was slow with correspondence at the best of times and she received word almost daily. I knew I couldn't search her rooms myself, she would want a close eye on me after the little scene I had just played out for her. That could work to my advantage though I realised as I noticed Karina walking across the courtyard, no doubt on her way into the camp to check on her injured men.

"Nina, I need your help!" I said as we met.

"What is it?" she asked me, her eyes full of concern.

"I have the most awful feeling something is going to happen to Robb," I whispered, glancing around.

"Why would you think that?" she frowned.

"Nina please, I can't explain now, I just know my mother is up to something!" I said desperately.

"Coran said as much … what do you need me to do?" she questioned.

"I need you to find her letters," I said, looking towards the keep and seeing my mother watching.

"If she catches me …" Karina started.

"I will keep her away, please … I need to know," I begged her.

"I'll do it," she nodded and I almost laughed in relief.

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

She was right.

Jeyne was right and I had no idea what to do next.

I still had the most damning letter clutched in my hand. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know who I could trust with what I had found out. To send a raven had been my first thought but that would be foolish beyond belief. No doubt Lady Spicer had someone watching, someone reading. If they found out I knew about her plot then I would be dead in an instant and then who would warn the others? I needed to find Jeyne, she would know what to do; this had all been her idea in the first place.

She was nowhere to be found though and I was in near tears as I searched the keep high and low. What if she'd said something to her mother? Something to make her suspect. Would Lady Spicer hurt her own daughter? From what I'd read in the letters she was doing this whole thing under the twisted illusion that she was actually helping Jeyne.

I was desperate now as I rushed across the courtyard and towards the gates thinking that perhaps Jeyne was looking for me as I was looking for her and had gone out into the camp. It wasn't Jeyne I saw walking under the gates though, it was someone else who had relief flooding through me. This was even better, no one knew he was here, no one would notice if he left again, left to catch up to Robb and his men. To warn them.

"Theon!" I gasped out, throwing myself at him in sheer relief.

"Nina!" he murmured back against my hair, holding me tighter than I could ever remember.

"You have to go!" I said, shoving away from him.

"What?! I just got here!" he said, looking completely bewildered.

"You have to go before they see you!" I said, shoving the letter into his hands.

"Before who sees me … what are you …?" he tailed off as he read down it.

"You have to get to them, before they reach the Twins," I gabbled.

"When did they leave?" he asked.

"This morning at dawn," I said, it had long since gone dark, I hoped he would catch them in time.

"My horse is going to hate me," he muttered.

"Go," I urged him.

"Don't say anything to anyone to put yourself in danger you hear me?" he said.

"You sound like Coran," I said, shaking my head.

"Do you hear me?" he repeated.

"I hear you," I whispered and he grabbed my face and kissed me hard before turning and pulling himself back onto his horse.

* * *

**Jeyne**

* * *

I was stood staring out of the window as I had been since the sun had begun to set, I wasn't sure what I was looking for, I was deluding myself if I thought I would see any sign of Robb returning. Karina hadn't found me, I had looked all over for her but there was no sign of her. Perhaps she had found nothing, perhaps I was being paranoid. I didn't turn when I heard my door open and close, no doubt my mother was back, she had been keeping an annoyingly close eye on me and my temper was starting to fray.

"Have you drank your tea?" her voice asked.

"Yes," I said automatically. I hadn't actually touched it, I was too nervous to eat or drink anything.

"Come away from there," she said.

"I don't want to," I replied.

"Jeyne, come on … enough of this pining, it is unbecoming," she said exasperatedly.

"I don't care," I said.

She made an angry noise then and I allowed myself a small smile. Winding her up was a lot more fun now that she couldn't retaliate and she was so easy to wind up. Perhaps if I pushed her far enough she would tell me what she was up to.

"Staring out there won't make him come back," she said irritably.

"He will come back," I said and her silence made my heart pound uncomfortably, "won't he?"

Still she said nothing and I turned to face her.

"Won't he mother?" I asked, my voice dangerously low.

"You should never have married him," she said, rearranging the pillows on our bed.

"What does that mean?" I questioned.

"It means exactly what I said, that you were stupid and reckless," she told me.

"What have you done?" I whispered, my blood felt like it was freezing in my veins.

She smiled at me then, it was a twisted thing, it served to heighten my fear not quell it.

"Your next husband will be a more suitable match," she said after a few minutes.

"My next husband?" I repeated, "I have a husband! I have Robb!"

"He is a rebel and a traitor and he will pay for his crimes!" she shot back, her composure slipping.

"How?!" I demanded, "What have you done?!"

"I have done what's best for you, to protect you," she told me.

"Robb protects me!" I screamed at her.

"He won't be able to when he's dead!" she retorted, looking like she instantly regretted her outburst.

I stepped back from her, my hands shaking as I raised them up to my mouth, tears stinging my eyes as I stared at the woman before me. My mother. How could she do this? The woman who brought me into the world, who was supposed to love me unconditionally, how could she even dream to hurt me like this?

"Why?" I whispered, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I won't see your head on a spike - as much as you deserve it!" she spat.

"He's my husband!" I cried.

"You will get another," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I don't want another, I want Robb!" I shouted.

"Enough of this!" she snapped, "He will be gone soon enough and this will be over!"

"Not if I have his child inside me!" I said desperately.

"You don't, I have seen to that," she said, her eyes flickering to the pot of tea.

Understanding flooded me. How had I been so stupid? Of course she wasn't trying to help, it wasn't infused with fertility herbs it was moon tea. She had been poisoning me with moon tea to stop me conceiving Robb's baby. I was instantly glad that I had not drank any today, not that I thought it would make much difference. I felt so angry then, so angry that she had been stopping life take hold in me; that she had stopped the one thing Robb and I wanted more than anything.

I did the unthinkable then and I flew at her, screaming all kinds of insults and threats as I grabbed at her, lashing out and kicking at any part of her I could reach. She was stronger than me though, even in my anger I could not match her strength and it wasn't long before she grabbed my wrists in her sharp hands, twisting slightly so I cried out in pain. As I ceased fighting she let my right hand go and moved her own hand to wrench at my wedding band. I tried to pull away in protest, shoving at her with all my strength but she wrenched it away and pushed me back so hard I almost lost my balance. She was at the door then before I knew it.

"Give it back!" I demanded, "That's mine! Give it back, Robb gave it to me!"

"You don't need it anymore," she said nastily, "soon you won't have a husband"

"Give it back!" I screamed, running for the door.

She was quicker than me, she was out before I had reached it, slamming it closed behind her as I wrenched on the door handle, angry tears spilling from me as I realised she had locked me in.

"Give it back you have no right!" I screamed, pounding against the door with all my strength.

No reply came but still I continued beating my fists against the unyielding door. Surely someone would hear? Surely someone would come and release me?

"Robb!" I shouted out in sheer desperation, "You can't do this! He's my husband! I love him!"

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

Something was wrong. They had shut Jeyne up in her rooms, the hallway where they were located guarded heavily by Westerling soldiers. I had tried getting to see her but they told me that she was indisposed and did not wish to see anyone. I knew it wasn't true, she would want to see me. They had shut her there against her will I just knew it and yet there was nothing I could do about it. I daren't tell anyone what was really going on because I didn't know who Lady Spicer had in her pocket. With Tywin Lannister backing her I had no doubt that she could afford to bribe as many men as necessary.

I went back to my own rooms and prayed to all the Gods I could think of that Theon would reach them in time. If they entered the Twins before he found them it may be too late. The thought of Robb being murdered in cold blood had tears stinging my eyes. He was too good for such a fate. He was the kind of man who should die old and happy in his own bed surrounded by children and grandchildren, maybe even great grandchildren. It was too horrible to think about what they might do to him, and all whilst he was supposed to be under the protection of guest right. The thought made me shudder, it was such a great sin; the Gods would never forgive it.

There was no way I was going to be able to sleep, every time I closed my eyes I would see Robb die a different way and it terrified me. I was terrified for my brother too, and Theon, and all the other men who had ridden out to the Twins. If Robb was to fall not one of them would take it lightly, they would all fight for vengeance and there was no way of knowing if they would win. Theon had to get there in time, he just had to; I shuddered at the thought of what would happen if he didn't.

They had to come back.

I needed all of them to come back.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

We would only sleep for a few hours and then we'd be on our way again, that way we should reach the Twins by mid-afternoon. It had been the same drill all week and I was exhausted, still, soon we would be there. My mother had been trying to council me on what to say to Walder Frey but I had barely heard her, it was Jeyne I kept hearing, Jeyne begging me to stay. The further we had ridden from Riverrun the more uneasy I had started to feel. I still wasn't worried for myself, I was going to break bread as a guest, nothing bad could possibly happen to me. Jeyne had been so sure something horrible would happen though and I was starting to worry about her. I knew her mother had a temper, had been violent to her on previous occasions, but she was her mother, surely she wouldn't harm her?

I rubbed my hands against my face then, feeling the thick, cool metal of my wedding band against my cheek. Perhaps I should take it off? Surely it would be one of those things that my mother had warned me would set Walder Frey off. When I went to twist it away though I paused, how could I take it off? It meant something, it meant as much as my vows, as much as having Jeyne pressed up against me, as kissing her, telling her I loved her. The Frey's knew I was married, I wasn't going to pretend I wasn't. I hadn't brought Jeyne with me because I didn't want to rub salt in the wounds, but I wouldn't pretend she didn't exist. I loved her too much.

Gods I hoped she was alright.

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

Dawn was breaking and still I hadn't come across the army. I had only stopped for an hour earlier in the night as my horse was almost dead on his feet. If I'd thought clearly for a moment when I'd reached Riverrun I would have taken a fresh mount from the stables. The ability to think clearly though had deserted me when I'd set eyes on Karina, the joy I'd felt when she'd thrown herself into my arms was indescribable. Then it had turned to terror as she showed me the letter; I couldn't believe it, that someone could be so treacherous to invite him to a wedding and then slaughter him in cold blood. It was such a sin it made what the Ironborn were doing at Moat Cailin look positively pleasant.

I hadn't even asked Karina why Walder Frey was doing it, I could only assume it was for gold or titles. Perhaps Robb had offended him in some way, perhaps he was just a bastard. I didn't know, I didn't care. All I cared about was finding my friend and getting him as far away from the Twins as possible, whatever fate had planned for Robb it was not dying at the hands of an old letch with more daughters than sense. I urged my horse faster as the sun began rising higher in the sky, if this wedding was going to take place this evening then I would be cutting it very fine. My only hope was to find some men of importance outside the walls of the Twins, they could command the men and help get Robb out of there.

So long as I wasn't too late.

Gods be good I prayed I wouldn't be too late.

* * *

**Coran**

* * *

The Twins were as bleak as I remembered, even in the faint early afternoon sunshine they were fucking grim. Robb was inside, breaking bread with Walder Frey and no doubt grovelling for forgiveness before the old bastard. I hated being here and I hated the Frey's, my father had warned me about them before we had left and everything he had said about them appeared true. This new allegiance had me on edge, I didn't trust it one bit, from what I knew Walder wasn't a man to let such a slight go unpunished. Still, perhaps the lure of a King as a cousin to the future Lord of Riverrun was enough, why else would we be here?

I wandered outside the walls, kicking at a stone every now and again. The sooner this wedding was over the better, my mind was full of what might be happening back at Riverrun. Was Theon back yet? Was he with Karina constantly now I wasn't there to keep an eye on them? Would she fall for his charms? Surely she wouldn't break her promise to father – she was much too sensible for that. Still, as my mind kept viciously reminding me, all of her sense seemed to desert her whenever she was around Theon. I could only hope that time apart would have lessened her feelings for him not heightened them.

It was as I turned I saw him.

What in the name of the Gods was he doing here?

He should be in Riverrun not running towards me with a look of pure terror on his face.

Something was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: **A bit of a cliffhanger maybe?

Sorry about that, hope you can last until tomorrow.

How evil is Jeyne's mother?!

:)


	11. Eleven

**A/N: **Next one!

I won't keep you!

:)

* * *

**Eleven**

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

"It's a trap!" I exclaimed to Coran at once as I reached him.

"What is?" he asked, a confused expression on his face as another man joined us.

"This. This whole thing – they're going to kill Robb!" I told him desperately.

"How can you know this?" Coran asked.

"Is this for Jeyne?" the man next to him asked me.

"What? I don't … who's Jeyne? Look, who cares, we need to get him out!" I insisted.

"Theon – how do you know?!" Coran demanded, shaking my shoulders.

"Nina found this," I said, pulling the letter out and shoving it at him.

His face paled as he read through it, he was so white when he reached the end that I thought he would pass out.

"Did you know about this?" he snarled at the man next to him then and I frowned.

"How could I?" he returned at once, looking completely bewildered.

"Because, it's your bitch of a mothers plot!" Coran exploded.

"What?" the man whispered.

"Your mother has been plotting with Tywin Lannister to get rid of Robb!" he shouted.

"I had no idea … I swear to you …" he trailed off.

"Look enough!" I said then, "Never mind this now, we need to tell the Lords and quick!"

Coran nodded then but he still looked utterly furious. I was completely confused. I didn't know the man with him let alone who his mother was. And who in the name of the Gods was Jeyne? None of this was making any sense to me whatsoever. All I knew was that my friend was in danger and we had to get him out of it before it was too late.

Coran thrust the letter at the Greatjon as soon as we walked into the tent. The seasoned commander seemed to read it through twice before he believed it, his usually rosy cheeks blanching at once.

"Arm the men," he demanded at once.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

The wedding had gone well enough, it had felt rushed but my Uncle seemed happy enough with his new wife. Roslin Frey was indeed a beautiful girl, but she wasn't Jeyne. No woman could ever be Jeyne and I would never regret what I had done. When they called for the bedding I silently thanked the Gods that my own wedding hadn't been a traditional one, the whole thing looked utterly humiliating for all those involved. My mother was engaged in conversation with Lord Bolton as the bride and groom were hurried from the room, I wondered what they were talking about as the doors closed; they had never seemed friendly towards one another before.

I was pulled from my idle thoughts by Walder Frey who appeared to be raising a toast to me. The gesture took me by surprise but I moved to pick up my wine cup and raise it to him. As I did though I noticed my mother's face drain completely of colour as she stared at Lord Bolton. I frowned slightly and in the next instant she had raised her hand and slapped him around the face.

"Robb go!" she cried out insistently to me.

Before I could question her, before I had turned and even taken a step I felt the pain hit me square across the shoulders, the force knocking me onto the hard stone floor. My vision swimming as I tried to take a breath, the wind well and truly knocked from me as the hall erupted into screams.

* * *

**Jeyne**

* * *

My knuckles were torn and bloody but it didn't stop me pounding at the door and begging for release every time I heard even a whisper of movement outside it. I had been shut up in here for a week at least and no one had even thought to bring me any food or drink. I had eaten what little Robb and I had left over from our last breakfast together and I had drank the water and the wine. The only thing left now was the moon tea but I refused to drink it. I didn't care how desperate I got, I would not touch it, not when there was a chance I could have Robb's son inside me. It was unlikely, I knew that, but we had lain together before he left and I had not taken any of that poisonous tea since. If there was a chance, however small, I would take it.

I had fallen asleep against the door again that night and my neck and back were aching as I managed to pull myself into a standing position. My steps were laboured as I made my way to the window, taking a deep breath before I knelt down in the sunlight to pray for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Mother, protect your son, watch over him and keep him from harm,

Father, shield your son, keep him strong even when he feels weak,

Smith, keep his sword sharp and his shield broad to save him from enemies,

Warrior, keep him strong in battle, let him defeat those who would harm him,

Maiden, give him my strength to use as his own, to know I am waiting,

Crone, let him live to a great age, to fulfil his great potential,

Stranger, hide him in your shadows, shield him from those who would harm him."

* * *

**Coran**

* * *

Raynald and I had been tasked with releasing Grey Wind from his cage as the others went to storm the keep. If the Gods were good we would spring him quick and join them, I prayed inwardly as we hurried to where he was chained that we wouldn't be too late. By some miracle there was no one around in the inner courtyard where the dire wolf was locked up, whining incessantly and straining to get free. His insistence had me worried, but they were not yet the heart wrenching cries that had left him when Bran had fallen. That comforted me. Somehow I knew that if Robb was dead Grey Wind would know about it.

Raynald smashed the lock with his sword over and over, I knew he felt guilty that it was his mother that had participated in this plot. He was also terrified for his sister back at Riverrun, just as I was terrified for mine. I hoped they were together, that they were managing to keep one another safe until we could return to them.

"You'll blunt your sword, let me," I said then and Raynald moved over.

"It's almost there," he said.

"Aye," I agreed, taking my stance and smashing my sword as hard as I could against the lock.

I felt it buckle and glanced at Raynald who was smiling encouragingly. I took another swing then and felt the lock fall to the floor with a dull clank. When I looked at Raynald though he was no longer smiling.

"What …?" I began, but I saw the blood dripping then, he had taken an arrow to the ribs.

"Go," he urged me as Grey Wind flew from his now open cage towards the Frey men coming at us.

"I can't leave you!" I said desperately.

"I'll be fine … it's just a scratch, go!" he insisted.

"I'll be back," I promised, "as soon as we have Robb I'll be back!"

I took off then after Grey Wind, whose muzzle was already thick and dark with blood. He was just as ready for this as I was as I rounded the corner just in time to see the Northern men force open the doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

I only had a second to decide.

Was he going to help Robb or finish him?

The scene that greeted me when the doors were forced was one of utter carnage. There were bodies everywhere and the blood seemed to coat the entire floor. This was no mere assassination – this was a massacre. At first I thought Robb dead as he lay unmoving on the floor near the top of the hall, arrows sticking out of his back. But then I heard Lady Stark urging him to get up, a young girl clasped to her with a knife to her throat as she pleaded with him.

As Robb began pushing himself up off the floor the men around me loosed arrows at the crossbowmen on the balcony and I knew that threat would soon be eliminated, screams of hit men filling the hall as the man who I assumed must be Walder Frey looked up in disbelief at our entrance. It wasn't him that bothered me though, it was Roose Bolton as he walked calmly towards Robb.

I didn't like the look in his eye.

Something told me he was in on it and in that second I made my decision.

I loosed my own bow and the arrow caught Bolton right between the eyes and he fell dead in an instant.

I knew I'd made the right choice by the look on Lady Stark's face, she had never looked at me with such gratitude in all my time at Winterfell. Before I could move into the room and make my way to Robb Grey Wind had flown passed me in a flurry of fur and was launching himself at the old man in pride of place. Walder Frey didn't even get the chance to react, his throat was ripped out in an instant, the wolfs snarls turning to concerned whimpers as he moved from the dead man to his master whose knees had buckled, causing him to fall to his knees.

I did move then, as did other Northern men, securing the keep, making sure those men who were still alive dropped their weapons as I hurried to Robb's side. I grabbed him so he didn't fall backwards and cause the arrows in his back and shoulder's to do more damage. His eyes were unfocused as he looked at me and I felt panic rise in me, what if we were too late?

"Jeyne …" he managed to mumble then. The name of the wife I'd only just found out he had.

"We'll get you to her – stay awake Robb!" I demanded of him.

"We need a Maester," the Greatjon said, kneeling down next to me.

"You think we can trust any Maester they have here?" I spat.

"Then what?" he asked me desperately as Robb moaned again, his eyes rolling.

"I can do something," Coran's voice sounded.

"You?" I questioned incredulously.

"You forget who I live with, some of the knowledge sank in you know," he tried to smile.

"Don't let him die," I said, shaking my head.

"I'll do enough that I can get him to Nina," he promised, "and she'll fix him up"

I nodded then and shifted slightly, glancing around the hall, seeing Lady Stark still stood with her knife to a girl's throat. Her eyes wide and disbelieving as she stared at her son. I got up then and approached her slowly, scared of what she might do with the blade, no matter what had gone on I was sure the girl in her arms didn't deserve to have her throat slit.

"Lady Stark … it's alright," I said tentatively, making to take the blade away.

"Will he live?" she whispered as I touched her hand, the girl in her arms trembling uncontrollably.

"Yes," I said, hoping I was telling her the truth.

"Edmure," she choked then. Gods I hadn't even thought about him.

"I'll get him I promise," I said, meeting her eyes, "let go," I urged.

For a second her hand seemed to tighten around that handle of the blade and the girl let out a frightened squeak. She let go then, the knife clattering the floor, the girl flinging herself away at once as I breathed out a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Coran**

* * *

He insisted on riding the stubborn idiot, he would be back at Riverrun quicker that way. That was the only order he gave, that we would go back to Riverrun at once. Lady Stark had tried to convince him otherwise, his Uncle Edmure had tried to convince him otherwise, Theon had even tried but Robb refused. He wanted to go back to Jeyne and he wouldn't hear another word against it. He hadn't lost too much blood thank the Gods, the arrows came out cleanly and I made sure to thoroughly cleanse the wounds in a way that would have made Karina proud of me. We had dressed them then as best we could and as soon as he was steady on his feet Robb was insisting on riding away.

Theon had gone ahead with him and some of the Lords and Lady Stark, along with most of the army he had taken with him. I stayed behind with a smaller group, looking out for survivors and making sure the Twins were at least partially cleaned up. The main perpetrators of the plot – Walder Frey and Roose Bolton – were dead and easily disposed of. Although we searched high and low we found no trace of Olyvar Frey and I came to the conclusion that he was likely kept away on purpose. I somehow knew that he would never betray Robb in such away, no matter his family allegiance. We couldn't find Raynald either and I was desperately worried and feeling even more guilty about leaving him on his own.

"I think this is it," one of the men said.

"Any sign of Raynald?" I asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head gravely.

"Then we keep looking," I snapped.

"Yes, of course," he nodded, moving at once.

I prayed to the Gods that we found him alive. Jeyne was going to have enough to contend with what with having a traitorous mother and an injured husband. The last thing our young Queen needed was to deal with the death of her beloved brother.

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

They sought me out when the letter came and I could have cried out in relief. Royce warned me that I could say nothing to rouse Lady Spicer's suspicions, Lord Tully would be arresting her personally when they arrived back. The one thing I could do though was prepare to treat a wounded Robb. Five arrows to the back would not have done him any good and from what I had read in the letter the stupid man was riding back. I would have to resist the urge to slap him when he arrived, he should know better than to be so stupid and risk further damage. Really I was just glad that he was able to ride, I knew from my lessons with Theon that a well-placed arrow could leave a man crippled.

I wished I could go and tell Jeyne the news but she was still under guard and I wasn't supposed to be arousing any kind of attention. It would only be a few more days and then she would know, then we could get her out of there and back to Robb's side where she was surely desperate to be. I bit my lip as I thought about her, the letter from Theon had also said that Coran had stayed behind at the Twins to look for survivors. Raynald was one of the men missing and I knew that Jeyne was incredibly close to her brother – as close as I was to Coran. I knew the relief I felt at knowing he was safe would only ever be matched by my despair if I ever lost him. I prayed silently to the Gods that they would find Raynald alive and well.

I could scarce believe the horrors that had gone on at the Twins and I was sure that Theon was sparing me from the worst of it.

How could Lady Spicer have ever lent her support to such a scheme?

How could she possibly justify herself when she might have sent her own son to his death?

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

Robb was near collapse when we finally rode through the gates of Riverrun. The guards we had brought with us moved at once to make sure he could be safely taken into the keep and to Karina who was waiting to treat him. I knew that we were safe now that we were back here but I also knew that there were snakes lurking and I had not met any of them. I was on edge as I helped Lady Stark off her horse and up the steps into the keep. It was the middle of the night when we'd arrived thank the Gods, and Edmure was hoping that he could get in and arrest Lady Spicer with minimal fuss. Once I got Lady Stark settled I set off in search of Robb, knowing that Karina would be with him, needing to see her more than ever at that moment.

"How is he?" I asked when I found the room she was treating him in.

"He'll live," she smiled, "no sign of any infection which is amazing, who bandaged him up?"

"Coran," I told her and her smiled widened.

"And all that time I thought he paid no attention to me," she said.

"Nina …" I began.

"Theon – where's Jeyne?!" she demanded then.

"I don't know," I said, I'd never even met this Jeyne, how was I to know where she was?

"You have to get her, they had her locked away, she needs to be with Robb," she insisted.

"Where was she being kept?" I asked, knowing it would do no good to argue.

"The east wing, third floor, she's under guard but don't let them fob you off," she told me.

I left then to go in search of Robb's wife, the woman that he had almost been murdered for. I smirked slightly to myself then, hoping that she was worth it. Sure enough there was a guard on the hallway that led to the rooms I assumed she was being kept in. They halted me as I made my way towards them and I steeled myself, I was in no mood for any of their shit.

"I'm here for Jeyne," I told them.

"The Queen is not to be disturbed," one of them said.

"I think she'll make an exception for me," I said.

"The Queen is not to be disturbed," he repeated more forcefully.

"Not even for the King?" I questioned.

"What?" the second guard snapped.

"The King has returned and he would see his wife," I said smoothly.

They blanched then and I smirked even more widely at their horror-struck expressions.

It seemed I'd rooted out two snakes without even trying.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew, thank the Gods that's over!

Hope you liked my alternate Red Wedding - second one I've done and I have to say it feels good saving Robb!

Anyway, let me know!

:)


	12. Twelve

**A/N: **Hey guys, another new one!

As ever, thoughts would be much appreciated.

:)

* * *

**Twelve**

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

When the guards finally, reluctantly, let me into Jeyne's room for a moment I thought them empty. Then I saw her knelt in the window, her head snapping round to look at me, her eyes wide with panic as she scrambled up to her feet.

"Who are you?" she asked me, her voice shaking slightly.

"Theon," I told her, "Theon Greyjoy"

"Robb?" she questioned me, her eyes filling with tears.

"Nina is tending to him but he will be alright," I promised, meeting her eyes.

She fell to her knees then, sobs rising up in her as she brought her hands to her face to try and stifle them. I noted that her knuckles were bruised and bloody and I just knew that she had been pounding away at the door for the Gods knew how long. The pity I felt for her was overwhelming but I approached slowly, I was a stranger to her and I had no idea how best to comfort her.

"It's all my fault!" she choked out as I lay may hand uncertainly on her shoulder.

"That's not what I heard," I said soothingly.

"I should never have married him … this would never have happened!" she scolded herself.

"But you did, and it has happened, you can't change it now," I said gently.

"What if he hates me?" she whispered, lifting her head to meet my eyes.

"He doesn't hate you, all he wanted was to get back to you," I assured her.

"Take me to him," she said then, grabbing at my hand so I helped her to her feet again.

As I led her from the room I saw Lord Tully and some of his men dragging a woman from the rooms opposite who I assumed must be Lady Spicer. My assumption was confirmed as Jeyne pushed passed me, a fury in her eyes I did not expect to see in one so small. She flew at her mother, screaming all sorts of things that I could barely comprehend. In an instant I darted forward to help Lord Tully restrain her and she fought against us with a strength I could never have guessed she possessed.

"Where is it?!" she screamed at her mother.

"It's gone," her mother said, her voice cold and unapologetic.

"You liar!" Jeyne accused, struggling against us.

"It's at the bottom of the Trident – where your husband should be," she spat back.

I almost let Jeyne go then as she struggled all the more but Lord Tully ordered the men to move on and take Lady Spicer to the prison. When she was out of sight Jeyne stopped straining against us and we tentatively let her go, watching for any sign she would take off after her mother. I stepped ahead of her then and gestured for her to continue following me, hearing her soft footsteps behind me as I led her to where Robb was being treated.

As we walked a sick feeling crept into my stomach as I realised that Lady Spicer had been in the rooms opposite Jeyne, no doubt able to hear her frantically trying to get out. It was beyond my comprehension how a mother could do such a thing.

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

When Theon returned with Jeyne she shoved passed him at once and went straight to Robb's side, her hands cupping his sleeping face as she pressed gentle kisses to his forehead. I smiled slightly as I watched her, knowing it would be a few hours before he woke up, glad that when he did his beloved wife would be at his side.

"I'll leave you with him," I said softly.

"Thank you Nina … for everything," she said meaningfully as she pulled a chair up to sit at his side.

"It was my pleasure," I told her.

"How did you save him?" she asked then.

"You were right about your mother, she was writing to Tywin Lannister," I said.

"I knew she couldn't have planned it herself," Jeyne said, shaking her head.

"Theon rode after the army, he alerted the men at the Twins," I continued.

"Thank you," she said meaningfully, looking towards where he stood and he nodded in return.

"I'll leave you now," I smiled, squeezing her shoulder before making my way out of the room.

I knew Theon was following me, I wasn't sure what exactly he would want but I had a good idea and I knew I couldn't be stupid enough to give it to him again. My honour was gone and there was no way to get it back, but I would not degrade myself any further and let him take me as a lover. As much as I wanted him I had already broken my promise, I would not stamp up and down on the shattered pieces of it.

He followed me right to my room and closed the door behind us. Before I could say anything he had closed the gap and grabbed at me, pulling me into his arms and capturing my lips with his. All sense flew from me then as I kissed him back, letting my hands tangle in his hair, my senses utterly consumed by him and his toxic kiss. Somehow I managed to push him away and take a step back, my breathing ragged as he looked at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This," I said, gesturing between us, "this is wrong"

"How can it be wrong?" he questioned.

"Theon I promised my father I would return with my honour, and now …" I tailed off.

"I don't regret what happened between us," he said stubbornly.

"Of course you don't! It's not your future it's ruined!" I shot at him.

"Nina … I want to marry you!" he said and I stared at him.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. If I didn't laugh I would cry. He stared right back at me, a look of utter confusion on his face as I tried to get myself under control.

"Marry me?" I finally managed to repeat, "Have you lost your mind?"

"No Nina, I'm serious!" he implored me and I snorted.

"How can I marry a man like you?" I asked him.

"Nina …" he looked at me disbelievingly.

"How could I ever trust you?" I demanded of him.

His face fell then and I knew he had no answer for me, he knew as well as I did that I could never trust him to be faithful to me. I was sure he could try, but it would never last. What would happen when I had a child and was unable to lay with him? I alone could never satisfy his hunger and I would be a fool to try. I wouldn't let him break my heart, not like that.

"Nina please … I swear," he started.

"You can't," I whispered, "You can't help yourself Theon"

"Give me a chance!" he implored me.

"And be stuck with your whoring ways forever while I raise your children?!" I snapped.

"It wouldn't be like that!" he insisted.

"It would be exactly like that," I said, shaking my head.

"What can I do Nina?" he almost begged me.

"Go," I said, "leave me alone and forget that anything ever happened between us"

"I can't do that," he whispered, shaking his head.

"If you care about me at all you will leave me alone," I insisted.

For a second I thought he would come at me, refuse to take no for an answer. Part of me wanted him to. Then the moment was gone and I saw the look of defeat in his eyes as he turned away from me and let himself out of the room.

It wasn't until I was sure he had gone that I finally let myself cry.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

The pain across my shoulders and upper back throbbed dully as I opened my eyes. It wasn't so bad I thought as I shifted in the bed, my hand knocking against someone else's as I did so. I snapped my head to the side then and saw Jeyne with her head lain down on the bed next to me, her eyes closed in a sleep I could tell by the circles under her eyes hadn't come for her in days. It was for her I had suffered all this for and as I watched her sleep I knew that she was worth every single second of my pain. I let my hand reach out to entwine my fingers in her hair and she stirred slightly, her eyes slowly opening, something like disbelief filling them as she looked at me.

"Robb?" she questioned, as though she wasn't sure I was real.

"I'm here," I said softly and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered, straightening up and inching closer to me.

"I swore to you I'd come back," I told her fiercely and she nodded, more tears escaping her.

I pulled her to me then, half dragging her on to the bed as she scrambled to my side, her head burying in the crook of my neck as her hand came to my chest, my own arms clamped securely around her, holding her tight to my side. I kissed the top of her head as I felt her tears on my bare shoulder, my eyes suddenly caught by the torn flesh of her knuckles and I moved one hand to take hers gently.

"What happened?" I asked her and she raised her head to look at me.

"They wouldn't let me out," she said simply and I stared at her.

"You did this to yourself?" I said disbelievingly, raising her hand to my lips to kiss it.

"I barely felt it," she told me as I kissed along each knuckle.

"Has Nina looked at it?" I questioned her.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"We'll get her to look when she comes back to check on me," I insisted and she nodded.

I continued kissing along each knuckle until I reached her wedding finger and paused, pulling her hand slightly away from me to look at it, seeing her ring was missing. I snapped my head to her then and her eyes welled with tears again.

"She took it away from me," she whispered.

"Your mother?" I guessed, fury coursing through me. I knew it was only a ring, but it represented so much more than it appeared.

"I tried to fight her off," she said and I raised my hand to wipe her tears away.

"It's alright, we'll get it back," I assured her.

"She said it's at the bottom of the Trident," she said, her voice pained and I sighed heavily.

"Then I will have another made for you," I promised.

"Do you still want me Robb?" she asked my quietly.

"Of course I still want you!" I said fiercely, "I love you!"

"She was giving me moon tea," she confessed then and I felt my fist clench in the silk of her dress.

"How do you know?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice even.

"She let it slip when we were arguing … what if she's made it so I can never have children?" she cried.

"Come here," I said, pulling her back down into my arms.

I didn't know what else to say to her so I settled for holding her. I couldn't believe what Lady Spicer had done, I knew she hated me but that she could do this to her own daughter was unthinkable. What if Jeyne couldn't have children?

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

It didn't take me long to find the brothel. If Karina didn't want me then there were plenty of women who did. I couldn't be bothered to charm a serving girl, I didn't feel like charming everyone. I just wanted to fuck a girl and get Karina Morton out of my head. Out of my heart. Damn her. How could she do this to me? I had tried to do the right thing, the honourable thing and she had turned me away. She had laughed. Damn her. How could she not see it? I didn't want to marry her because it was the right thing, it was because I wanted her and only her. Damn her. If she didn't want me then I could have someone else. It didn't matter.

I asked for a blonde girl, preferably with small breasts and dark eyes. I didn't want to be reminded of the girl who had just taken my heart and squeezed it so tightly that I thought it would burst. When the girl came up I set my eyes on her and she slowly removed her dress. She had a beautiful figure I could not deny it but I felt no stirring between my legs. She came forward then and ran her hands up my thighs firmly but still I felt nothing. What had Karina done to me? Wasn't it bad enough I couldn't have her without her making it impossible for me to fuck another?

"Get dressed," I said to the girl.

"Am I not pleasing to my Lord? Would you like me to fetch you another?" she asked.

"No," I shook my head, "it's not you"

"Can I get you anything else my Lord?" she questioned as she pulled on her dress again.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head as tears began to come.

"My Lord?" she said uncertainly.

"I love her," I confessed, choking out a sob, hating myself for breaking down in front of a whore.

To her credit she said nothing, she merely came to kneel between my legs again and pull me into her warm embrace. Was this what love had reduced me to? Crying in the arms of a whore that I could not find it in me to fuck. Damn Karina. Damn her.

* * *

**Jeyne**

* * *

Karina didn't even seem to be in the same room as us as she looked over my grazed knuckles. She barely said a word, only to tell me that they would heal just fine and that she would leave some ointment for me in my rooms. I thanked her warmly but her lips barely quirked up into a smile before she took her leave. I stared at the door she had just left for a few moments, chewing on my bottom lip as I wondered what could be wrong with her.

"Come here," Robb's lust filled voice growled out then, interrupting my thoughts.

"You're injured," I said, turning to face him, knowing exactly what he wanted from me.

"That didn't stop you last time," he said, his eyes dark with want.

"It wasn't so bad last time," I argued but his expression didn't change.

"I want you Jeyne," he said and the tone of voice he used had desire soaking me in an instant.

I knew it probably wasn't a good idea but I approached him anyway, crawling onto the bed and swinging a leg over his so I was sat astride his lap. He groaned his appreciation at where I was and as I shifted my body closer to his I could feel him hard beneath me and it sent shivers down my spine as always. His hands pulled up the hem of my dress then so he could bunch it up around me, his hands finding the bare skin of my hips and pulling me closer as I drew back the sheet that was covering his modesty.

"This is a bad idea," I whispered as I shifted so I could tease at his hardness.

"Be gentle with me," he said huskily as he leant his head forward to capture my lips.

I slid myself down on to his length then, both of us inhaling sharply before continuing on with our kiss as I began to rock ever so slowly against him, my hands gripping his upper arms rather than his shoulders so I wouldn't aggravate any of his wounds. The pleasure I felt at having him like this again was indescribable as I continued my motions. I had been so certain that I would never see him again and yet here we were, as one, joined completely with one another again.

His hands pulled me even closer as I rocked into him again, the length of him filling me completely and making a cry of pleasure leave me, his lips trailing from mine and along my jawline and down to my neck as I moaned out again. I resisted the urge to pick up my pace, using all my self-control to do so, not wanting to hurt him. I could never hurt him. He growled against my neck as I slowly moved so he almost left my body before slowly taking him all the way back in again. It sent waves of pleasure through my own body and so I let myself do it again, his fingers tightening around my hips as I did so. I was close now and he seemed to know it, muttering something incoherent about not being able to hold on. I urged him to hold on as I rocked against him again, promising him that we could fall together. He let one hand dart between my legs then, his fingers teasing in the most delicious way, bringing me to my end in and instant, feeling him finish inside me not seconds later.

I made no move to shift away from him as I leant my head down gently against his shoulder, feeling his lay against mine, I loved the feeling of him inside me, of us being joined as one. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and let his lips trail soft kisses against my neck as I returned my breathing to normal, my own fingers twisting at the curls at the base of his neck.

"I love you," he told me fiercely.

"And I love you," I promised him, feeling his hold on me tighten even more.

"Never leave me Jeyne," he whispered almost fearfully.

"I promise," I said softly.

* * *

**Coran**

* * *

We were giving up, we had no choice, we'd searched for a week in a five mile radius of the Twins and there had been no sign of Raynald. I could only hope that he had escaped of his own accord and was making his way back to Riverrun. It was either that or he was dead and I was praying that wasn't the case. He was a good man. A good man his own mother had most likely sent to his death. I hoped what she had done would haunt her.

It wasn't all bad news, we had managed to round up some survivors and Olyvar had arrived on the second day, aghast at what had happened and insistent that he had no part in it. I believed him, he was loyal to Robb and a fierce friend, I had no doubt that he was telling the truth and I promised that I would vouch for him when he went before Robb to explain himself. I knew Robb would forgive him, not that there was really anything to forgive him for, and I assured Olyvar of it.

We were about to leave when Devin nudged my arm; "look there," he pointed to a rider.

"Who do you suppose that is?" I asked curiously, squinting into the sun.

"Coran!" a voice shouted from the horse then and I started.

"Arya?" I whispered, unable to believe my ears; "Arya?!" I shouted out then.

"Coran it's me, it's me!" she screamed and I saw her slide from the horse, her companion grumbling slightly as she flew towards me.

"By the Gods, what in the seven hells brings you here?!" I demanded as I caught her.

"We heard Robb was here … only someone in the inn back there said there'd been a massacre," she said, her voice worried now.

"Not quite," I grimaced, "Robb is alright though, he's back at Riverrun"

"Is that where you're going?" she asked me.

"Aye," I nodded, "and so are you I hope!"

"Of course I am!" she giggled.

A shout drew my attention then and I realised it was coming from the man that Arya had been riding with. I approached him at once as he looked down into the river Trident, dread filling me for some unknown reason. As I came closer to him I realised who he was, he had been at Winterfell when the Royal family had visited. Joffrey's dog. Sandor Clegane. The Hound.

Why in the name of the Gods had Arya been with him?

"What …?" I started, about to ask him that exact question but he cut me off.

"Man down there," he pointed, "one of yours?"

I looked down and my heart almost stopped, the man was wearing the colours of the Crag and he had arrows peppering his back as he lay face down in the water, his body caught between a rock and the riverbank as the water swirled around him. Raynald. I was willing to bet anything that it was him and I felt utterly numb. I had left him, left him to die, his body tossed into the Trident as though he were nothing. I felt sick with myself. The least I could do was retrieve his body, he deserved better than this watery grave.

"What are you doing?" the Hound asked me as I began to edge down the riverbank.

"I can't leave him there," I said.

"You want to join him you mad fuck?!" he questioned incredulously.

"Shut up! Call the men over to help me!" I snapped back.

"Boys! You've got a mad one here needs help!" I heard him call out.

"What in the name of the Gods are you doing?!" Devin appeared a moment later.

"It's Raynald," I said, taking a deep breath before dropping down onto the rock.

"Hang on, you'll never lift him yourself," he said, clambering down the bank to join me.

"Fucking idiots," I heard the Hound mutter.

Despite his grumbles and groans and frequent cursing the Hound actually made himself rather useful, I didn't think we would have been able to get Raynald up without his brute strength. Eventually we managed it, laying him out on the grass and pulling the arrows from his back before rolling him over. It was Raynald. Part of me was still hoping it wasn't but I was staring into his lifeless eyes now and there was no denying it was him. I knelt down and closed his eyes gently then, he looked more peaceful that way and I hoped he was with the Gods.

"Who is he?" the Hound asked as Arya made her way over.

"Queen's brother," I said shortly, thinking I should take Arya away from the sight of him.

"Who?" Arya questioned as she stared down at Raynald's body.

"Stark's Queen?" the Hound questioned, a grimace on his face.

"Aye," I nodded, "as if enough hadn't happened already."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry! I did say things wouldn't be easy in this fic!

More tomorrow.

:)


	13. Thirteen

**A/N: **Hey guys, new chapter!

Special thanks to the guest reviewers, you're comments were lovely.

Let me know how you like this one!

:)

* * *

**Thirteen**

* * *

**Arya**

* * *

When we arrived at Riverrun Coran was off his horse at once and approaching a young dark haired woman who I had never seen before. I slid off my own horse and glanced around my new surroundings before my attention was caught by the scream of the woman he had approached. I knew who she was then as I watched her knees buckle, her hands beating furiously against Coran's chest as he battled to stop her crumpling to the floor. She was Jeyne Westerling. My brother's wife. The woman he had almost been murdered for. I had been ready to hate her, to blame her for what had happened but as I watched her broken in Coran's arms, scream after agonised scream leaving her mouth I knew that I couldn't. She had lost her brother. I still had mine. I was lucky.

Even the Hound looked troubled as he watched the scene and I almost laughed, perhaps he had turned soft after all. He had only come to Riverrun for the gold but I didn't care. For so long he had been on my list for killing Mycah, but after he had picked me up he had sworn to get me back to my family. In return I had silently promised that if he managed it I would let him live. He could go now, he could take whatever gold Robb would give him and go. I didn't care, I was back with my family. I knew my mother and brother were here and I darted my eyes around the courtyard, looking for any sign of them.

I saw my mother running down the steps of the keep then, her eyes fixed on the sobbing Jeyne until they drifted to me and she stopped dead. Tears filled my own eyes as I looked at her then, my mother that I thought I would never see again. A scream left her own mouth then but it wasn't the same as Jeyne's, it was full of happiness not grief.

"Arya, Arya, Arya!" she repeated over and over again as she ran at me, folding me into her arms.

"Mother," I choked back, emotion taking over me now.

"Are you alright?" she demanded, "Tell me, have you been hurt?!"

"I'm fine I swear, I'm fine," I promised her.

"Oh, thank the Gods," she sobbed as she held me closer that she'd ever held me.

"I love you," I managed to say.

"I love you Arya," she said fiercely, "I love you my darling girl!"

"Where's Robb?" I asked then, Coran had said that he had been injured.

"He is still resting up – he will be so pleased to see you!" she exclaimed, finally pulling away.

"He's alright?" I checked.

"He is fine," she assured me, before I noticed her glance at Jeyne again, worry creasing her brow.

"Her brother is dead," I told her and her face fell.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

I looked up as the door opened and I could barely believe my eyes as Arya appeared in front of me. I barely had a second to decide whether she was real or not before she launched herself towards me, clambering onto the bed and throwing her arms around my neck. I held her close as my mother shifted into the room behind her, her mouth smiling but her eyes full of sadness. My heart seemed to drop then – had something happened to Arya?

Before I could question her she was speaking.

"Sandor Clegane brought her back," she told me.

"The Hound?" I said, shoving Arya away slightly and staring at her questioningly.

"He's a pain, but he got me here," she shrugged.

"He wants paying," my mother told me.

"He'll get his gold, he doesn't need to worry about that," I said, smiling at Arya who grinned back.

"Robb … something else has happened," my mother said gravely and Arya's smile fell away.

"What?" I asked fearfully.

"They found Raynald," she said and I somehow knew it wasn't good news.

"Dead?" I questioned and she nodded.

"They've brought him back with them," she elaborated.

"Jeyne?" I asked, desperate to have her with me so I could comfort her.

"With her father and other siblings," she told me.

I nodded then, I didn't know what else I could do as both my mother and Arya stared at me with identical looks of sympathy on their faces. I didn't know what else to do so I just pulled my sister back into my arms and tried not to cry as I locked eyes with my mother. I could tell by the look on her face that Jeyne was not in a good way, as if my wife hadn't been through enough, now her beloved brother was dead.

* * *

**Jeyne**

* * *

"Your mother wants to see him," my father said tentatively.

"No," I snapped at once.

"Jeyne …" he tried.

"I said no!" I was beyond furious with him for going down to the prison to see her.

"She is still his mother," he said softly.

"She killed him!" I screamed, jumping up to my feet as he stared at me.

"She didn't know," he said, shaking his head.

"How can you defend her after what she did?! My brother is dead! Your son!" I shouted.

"I know," he agreed, his voice pained as his eyes filled with tears.

"She sent him there, when she knew what would happen!" I accused.

"I know," he said again, shaking his head.

"How could she do it?" I whispered.

"I don't know," he whispered back, "I don't know Jeyne I just don't know!"

Before I knew it I was in his arms and I didn't know who was comforting who. My heart felt like it was breaking. The last week had been a dream, Robb was back safe with me when I thought I'd never see him again and I foolishly thought our troubles were over. Now Raynald was dead. My brother. My brother who had always looked after me and put my feelings before his own time and time again. He had always been utterly devoted to me, would do anything for me. Even die for me so it had seemed. I demanded that Coran tell me the whole story and he had, tears streaming down his face as he relayed it to me.

Raynald had died to free Grey Wind, knowing that the wolf would save Robb. I knew he had done it for me I just knew it. He knew exactly how I felt about Robb and he had wanted to save him for me. The tears came faster then as I clung to my father, wishing with everything I had that this was all some kind of horrible mistake. Raynald couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be.

* * *

**Catelyn**

* * *

Each step made me feel sick as I descended lower and lower. I had to go down there though, I needed her to look me in the eye and explain, that was the only way. I could hear the steady drip of the leaking ceiling as I reached the bottom, taking breath before walking onwards, my footsteps echoing eerily around the cavernous space. She was in the end cell, she was unchained and slumped against the wall as I approached her. If I hadn't known what she was, what she had done, then I might just pity her. She looked up at me in surprise as I stopped in front of the bars and stared at her.

"I'm here as a mother," I finally said.

"My son is dead," she whispered, "I asked if I could see him, but Jeyne refused"

"Do you blame her?" I said incredulously, shaking my head.

"I'm his mother!" she snapped.

"And you sent him to his death," I said coldly.

"It was never meant to be like that," she choked out.

"No, you meant for my son to end up dead," I snapped.

"What would you have done in my position? If your daughter had married a traitor?" she demanded.

"Jeyne loves Robb!" I exclaimed, "You should have supported her – as a mother should!"

"A mother's job is to protect her children!" she shot back at me.

"By murdering someone else's?!" I challenged her.

"Do you really think Robb can win this war?" she asked me, her eyes on mine.

"Yes," I said unwavering, I had no doubt my son would triumph.

"Then you're a bigger fool than Jeyne," she hissed.

I shook my head then. Her son was dead. Her daughter resented her and she would likely die for her crimes and yet Sybell Spicer still believed that she had done the right thing. She had conspired with Tywin Lannister to kill my son, knowing it would break her daughter's heart, and she had no remorse inside her whatsoever.

"What kind of mother are you?" I whispered and she blanched slightly.

"I love my children," she insisted.

"That isn't how it seems," I said, shaking my head.

"I would do anything to save them," she said, locking eyes with me.

"You still can't admit what you did is wrong?" I asked her incredulously.

"It was the only way to save Jeyne," she said defiantly.

"I don't think she'd agree with you," I snapped.

"She was a stupid, lust filled girl and she'll die for it in the end," she said, shaking her head.

"You truly are a hateful woman," I spat and she stared at me.

I couldn't bear to look at her anymore then, I simply threw her one last look of disgust before I turned on my heel and marched out of the prison. I didn't know how any mother could do the things that she had done. I had been furious with Robb for marrying Jeyne, for breaking his pact with the Frey's. But I could never have harmed her, to have conspired to kill her to save my son. I knew how much Robb loved her, and even if he didn't I would never have been able to justify the murder of an innocent girl. Sybell Spicer was a monstrosity, she was no mother; she did not deserve the wonderful children that she had been blessed with.

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

Coran was blaming himself and nothing I said was making him feel any better. I had even brought him the strongest Dornish wine that Lord Tully had but he had barely touched it. He hadn't eaten a thing and he had barely spoken a word to me, only to make sure that I was alright and that none of the conspirator's had harmed me in any way.

"Coran?" I asked tentatively but he didn't move.

I lay my hand on his shoulder then but his muscles didn't even twitch to let me even know that he had felt it. I had never seen my brother like this before and my heart was breaking for him; I didn't know how much more it could take – first Theon and now Coran. I poured myself a cup of the wine then and drained half of it in one go, I couldn't think about Theon. It was too much. I had to focus on Coran, he needed me.

"Coran please," I tried again.

"I'm going to bed," he said shortly, rising up from the table.

"Coran!" I called after him.

"Just leave me Nina please!" he snapped before leaving the room.

I sat myself down in his place then and swallowed down the rest of my wine before refilling the cup. Is this what it had come to? Drinking alone to numb the pain. I never knew I could hurt like this, I ached over Theon in places I didn't even know existed. How could he do this to me? Hurt me like this? It was so easy to blame him, so easy to accuse him and not myself. He could come away from this unscathed, it didn't make a difference to him that he had taken me to bed. It changed me completely though, it had changed my whole life and turned me into an oath breaker.

Damn him.

As if the Gods hadn't been cruel enough he came and sat opposite me. We looked at each other for a moment but neither of us said a word and I eventually broke the eye contact by raising my cup to my lips again. His own eyes had dropped when I lowered it and I was glad of it. I didn't need to look into those eyes, I couldn't control myself when I looked into those eyes, especially after I'd had a drink.

I started to laugh then. I couldn't help myself.

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

She was laughing again. At me? I didn't understand how the sound of it could simultaneously irritate me and make my stomach twist in knots. What had I done this time? It wasn't as though I had got down on my knees and begged her to marry me. I wouldn't be making that mistake again. It had been humiliating enough the first time.

"What's so funny?" I eventually snapped.

"I was just thinking … about the last time I got drunk with you," she said.

"And that's funny?" I asked.

"Very," she nodded, taking another drink, "that's where all this started, this … thing"

"Thing?" I repeated, raising my eyebrows and taking the cup that was sat in front of me.

"You've ruined me Theon Greyjoy," she said, her words slurring slightly.

"It didn't have to end up like this," I said softly, taking a drink of my own.

"It was always going to end up like this," she whispered, her eyes back on mine.

I didn't know what to say to that as I looked into her perfect eyes that were slightly unfocused from the wine she had consumed. I wished I could convince her that I was serious, that I could be faithful to her, that she was the only woman I wanted. She wouldn't believe me though, especially now in the half drunken state she was in. I should probably take her to her rooms, she would have a sore head in the morning if she carried on drinking.

"Enough Nina," I said as she gulped down some more.

"It's not enough," she spat back at me, spilling some of her drink.

"What are you trying to do to yourself?" I asked her.

"I'm trying to forget," she confessed and I stared at her.

"Forget what?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You," she told me and I felt like crying.

I didn't say anything else but when she reached to refill her wine cup I stood up and pulled the flagon away from her. She protested but I didn't care, if I had to drag her up to her rooms I would, once she was in there she wouldn't be able to get herself off the bed. Likely she would pass out till morning and wake with a throbbing headache. It would serve her right I supposed.

"Get off," she moaned as I pulled her out of the room and up towards the stairs.

"You're going to bed," I told her firmly.

"Not with you I'm not," she struggled half-heartedly.

"No, not with me, by yourself, but you can't get up the stairs on your own," I insisted.

"You're a bastard Theon Greyjoy," she mumbled as I half dragged her up the steps.

"Not quite," I huffed, supporting her down the hallway to her room.

She staggered against the door when we reached it and I tried to get my hand around her to get to the handle to open it. She was not being cooperative though and as I moved closer she grabbed me to her and pressed her lips against mine. I was stunned for a second before I kissed her back, I couldn't help it; I had to respond to those lips. She grabbed me even closer then so she was pressed up between me and the door. I couldn't let this happen, not again. She was drunk and in the morning she would hate me for it.

It took all my strength to pull away from her and she stared at me in shock when I did so.

"You need to go to bed Nina," I told her softly.

"You're refusing me?" she questioned, her eyes looked almost hurt.

"You'll thank me for it in the morning," I said.

"I hate you Theon," she said, her eyes welling with tears.

"I know you do," I said sadly as she managed to let herself into her room and close the door on me.

* * *

**Coran**

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw them kissing, pressed so hard against one another that I thought they would merge into one. I was so stunned I hadn't been able to even move an inch, to fly over there and drag Theon away from my sister and beat him till he didn't move. He'd pushed away from her then as I came to my senses and I couldn't believe my ears as he turned her down. Theon Greyjoy turning a woman down was unthinkable. Part of me thought I'd been seeing things, that it couldn't possibly be real what I had just seen.

I knew then what I'd been denying for months. He was in love with her.

And she loved him too.

What in the name of the Gods had she gotten herself into? My sweet sister who had always been so mature and sensible was now falling drunk into the arms of the biggest letch I had ever met. The worst thing was that if it hadn't been for Theon finding some kind of honour in him that I never knew he possessed she would have dragged him into that room and let him dishonour her. The stupid girl. She should never have come.

But I knew now that she would never leave.

I could beg and plead with her but I knew she would never leave so long as Theon was here.

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts from you lovely people would be great!

:)


	14. Fourteen

**A/N: **New chapter guys, hopefully you'll find some happy moments sprinkled in here!

:)

* * *

**Fourteen**

* * *

**Jeyne**

* * *

Robb was at my side as they pushed the barge with my brother's body lain on it into the river Trident, Karina was pleased with how well he was healing and said he would soon be fully fit again. Tears streamed down my face then as I watched Raynald begin to float away, if it weren't for him Robb wouldn't be stood here with his fingers firmly laced with mine. I choked on a sob then and Robb ignored propriety and pulled me into his arms as I heard my father call for his bow. I didn't want to see my brother burn, I kept my face firmly buried in Robb's chest as I heard the sound of the arrow fly through the air. There was silence then and I just knew it had hit its target and I cried even harder, feeling Robb's hands rub soothingly up and down my back.

I clung to him as I heard the others gathered with us slowly begin to move away, some of them whispering soothing words to me that I could barely make out. Their words meant nothing to me, no amount of words could ever make this right, could ever bring my brother back. My mother had pleaded with my father to be allowed to see Raynald go on his final journey to the Gods but I had refused. It seemed strange that I could refuse my father but I could. I was Queen. The one good thing that had come from that title was that I could keep her as far away from me and Rollam and Eleyna as possible. She had already killed one of my siblings, I would be damned if I let her come anywhere near the two I had left.

I finally managed to pull away from Robb then and I saw the concern in his eyes as he gazed down on me. Thank the Gods for him. Thank the Gods I still had him with me. If I had lost him too then I honestly thought I would have thrown myself in the Trident.

"I wish I could make it better," he said softly.

"You can't," I said sadly.

"I know," he said, his expression pained.

"I just need you with me," I told him.

"I'm always with you," he promised.

"Your Lords will want you to ride out again soon," I said.

"Yes," he sighed, looking at me regretfully.

"Where will you go?" I asked.

"Casterly Rock," he said.

"I'm coming too," I told him.

"Jeyne … I'd rather you were here," he said gently.

"I'm coming too," I said firmly, looking him in the eyes.

"Alright," he nodded reluctantly.

* * *

**Coran**

* * *

It was agreed, in a week we would leave Riverrun and march on Casterly Rock, I was glad. Glad that we would be moving on, that we would be fighting again, that we would have a purpose. If we took the Lannister's home we were almost certain that they would have to treat with us. We had shown we were a force to be reckoned with time and time again and what had happened at the Twins proved that we had rattled them. Why else would they have conspired to kill Robb in such a cowardly, underhand way instead of meeting him out on the battlefield?

They were on the back-foot and it was time for us to take advantage of that.

Theon and I had been practicing together again, our friendship appeared to be mending now that I knew he had protected my sister's honour. I knew what it must have taken for him to do that, and I knew from the way he still looked at her that he was longing for her but I managed to push it away. Things were better now, it almost felt like we were back sparring at Winterfell and making lewd jokes about our latest conquests. Only Theon didn't have any conquests to speak of so it was me that did most of the talking.

He'd changed.

I watched him for a while as he notched up an arrow and let it fly right into the centre of the target. He was still bloody good, being lovesick clearly hadn't affected his archery skills. My attention was caught by Robb striding over then, a smile on his face not quite managing to mask the sadness in his eyes. Jeyne was struggling with her grief everyone knew that, it made my own guilt heighten even though she had assured me that it wasn't my fault. I couldn't help but blame myself, I was the one that left him alone and wounded.

"Joining us?" Theon asked.

"Aye," Robb nodded, "I think I need to brush up on my skills"

"Has Nina allowed it?" I asked him.

"So long as I'm careful," Robb smiled.

"I'll be gentle," I said, pulling my sword as Robb unsheathed his own.

It really did feel like being back in Winterfell then as our swords clashed against one another. Robb may have been injured and bed bound but he was still damn quick with the sword, he had a natural ability that I had always admired. Jon and I had always had to work harder than him in the tiltyard. Theon barely even bothered with the sword, he could wield one well enough but he was a natural bowman and kept mostly to target practice.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Robb when we gave it up as a draw.

"Like I've never been away," he grinned.

"You think we'll take the rock?" I questioned.

"We have to," he said firmly and I nodded.

"Then we will," I said and he smiled again.

"Easy," Theon added, walking towards us.

"I think we deserve a drink," I smiled.

"I think you're right," Theon agreed.

"Robb?" I asked.

"Just one," he said, "I don't want to leave Jeyne too long"

"Someone's all responsible now he's married," I joked to Theon as we walked towards the keep.

"Lucky for some," Theon muttered under his breath but I heard him.

Gods he really did love my sister.

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

I couldn't enjoy myself, I couldn't find it in me to join in with the laughter and the jokes. Robb had been reluctant at first but now he was joining in gladly, his worries seemingly lifted as he accepted another drink. I couldn't stand it, I couldn't stand how everyone was so happy when I was so miserable. The worst thing was I had no one to talk to about it. Robb knew I had feelings for Karina, but if he knew how far it had gone he would be horrified, she was his friend too and he would be furious with me for dishonouring her. It hadn't felt like that though, it hadn't been like that and if she weren't so damn stubborn then maybe she would have agreed to marry me.

I'd given up on that idea.

I was desperate for her, so desperate for her to understand my feelings for her. I'd considered telling her I loved her but I knew she wouldn't believe me, she would probably laugh at me again and I couldn't take that. She had said she hated me, she probably did even though I tried to convince myself that it was only the wine that made her say it. If only I had known how much I'd come to feel for her. I would never have taken her to my bed if I'd known, I would have convinced her to marry me first. I couldn't win. She didn't want me.

She walked in then, her face flushing slightly when she caught my eye. She had been avoiding me since we'd kissed, I'd barely caught a glimpse of her over the last few days. We would all be leaving soon to march on Casterly Rock and I wondered if she would even speak to me before I went into battle. I wanted her in my arms. I just wanted to hold her so badly and never let her go.

This was killing me.

I couldn't stand being in the room anymore and I stood up at once and went for the door. I ignored Coran's gaze and marched away, not even bothering to bid anyone goodnight. Damn Karina. I couldn't do this, it was too much.

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

I watched Theon storm away and I took a deep breath, trying to steady my emotions as tears stung at my eyes. I knew it was me that had made him leave, I had been avoiding him since the other night, guilt and shame constantly consuming me. I'd kissed him when I shouldn't have and he had had to be the honourable one again and turn me away, I'd told him I hated him when I shouldn't have and I felt horrible for doing it. I hadn't meant it and I was so sure that Theon must know that but the look in his eyes when he had met mine had made me doubt my certainty. I blinked rapidly then as I poured myself a cup of wine. Theon meant far too much to me. The thought of him not being in my life felt like a kick in the gut. But he wanted more than I could promise him.

I caught Coran's eye then and he smiled at me sympathetically. He had been acting strangely for the last few days and I couldn't put my finger on why. He seemed to be getting on better with Theon again though and I was pleased about that. At least me keeping my distance had helped them repair their friendship, even if it was killing me.

I looked at Robb then and saw him laughing lightly at something one of the men had said to him. I hoped he wouldn't get too drunk, I had just come from seeing Jeyne and I didn't know who was more miserable – me or her. I'd managed to cheer her up before I'd left though and she'd even managed a smile for me, a real one that had met her eyes. I bit my lip then and decided to have a quiet word with Robb, I knew that Jeyne was waiting for him.

"Are you alright Nina?" Robb asked me when I came to a stop next to him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I returned and he frowned slightly.

"Of course," he said, rising up and following me a short way from the men.

"It's not my place to order you around but I really think you should go back to Jeyne," I said.

"Have you seen her? Is she alright?" he demanded, his eyes panicked.

"I just know she really needs you right now," I said softly and he nodded.

"I'll go to her now," he smiled and I managed to return it somehow.

I watched him go then and sighed. Robb and Jeyne would be alright. She was hurting now over her brother but things were set to get much better for her. I tried not to feel envious, she would get her happy ending but I could no longer see mine. I just knew I couldn't have one.

Not without Theon.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

My heart was pounding as I raced up the stairs, something in Karina's voice had panicked me, made me terrified for the state I would find my wife in. She had been in pieces over the last weeks, utterly devastated over everything that had happened at the Twins and feeling guilt that she shouldn't be. Jeyne blamed herself for everything, for falling into my bed, for agreeing to marry me and for letting her brother march to the Twins. It didn't matter how many times I assured her that it wasn't her doing, it didn't matter how many times I promised her that I didn't regret marrying her for a second. She still blamed herself and I was at a loss over what more I could do.

I steeled myself before pushing open the door of our rooms, to my surprise finding her sat calmly in the window, her head turning to me as I entered, her lips quirking up into a smile. A real smile. I felt as though I had stepped into a dream then as I walked towards her, seeing her rise up from her place and meet me in the middle of our rooms. She stepped into my arms and I held her close, feeling her warmth as her own arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"You will be careful won't you?" she questioned me, pulling back slightly to look up at me.

"Of course I will," I promised her.

"I need you to come back to me," she said, her eyes not leaving mine.

"I will," I said firmly.

"I need you to come back to both of us," she said meaningfully.

I stared at her then. Was she telling me what I thought she was telling me?

"Jeyne …" I whispered, not even sure what words I would use.

"I'm with child Robb," she whispered back, the smile back on her face.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, unable to think of anything else.

"I'm certain … Nina has confirmed it," she told me, her smile widening even further.

I kissed her then. I kissed that smiling mouth with everything that I had and she kissed me back urgently, pulling herself even closer to me somehow as I let my hands go for the ties of her nightdress. I hadn't had her since that first day I had woken up, it felt like an age ago now as her own hands came to my chest, unfastening buttons at an alarmingly fast rate. She had been so upset over her brother that the last thing I wanted to do was make any advance on her that would make it worse. The longing for her had peaked now though as I guided her towards the bed, shedding my jacket and shirt as we went, her hands now working on my laces.

I pressed my body against hers once I had lain her down, pulling myself up between her legs that she automatically raised up to snake around my waist. When I pushed into her I couldn't help but groan out in satisfaction – it had been so long and she felt so good. I thrust slowly, as slow as I could manage, wanting to be gentle with her, especially now that she was carrying my child inside her. She had been so worried her mother had poisoned her and left her unable to conceive and yet here we were. Moans of pleasure were leaving her own lips as I continued my movements and I revelled in the sound of her enjoyment. I loved doing this to her, making love to her, I could do it forever and never tire of her. She was perfect. My perfect wife that I would die for. That I would die a thousand deaths for.

She breathlessly cried out my name when I pushed her to the brink and I fell right after her, pulling out of her when I was spent and moving to her side. I let my hand rest on her stomach then and she turned her face to me, that smile back on her lips as I gently smoothed my hand over her soft skin.

"Boy or girl?" I asked her.

"I can't know that," she laughed slightly and my heart soared. When was the last time she'd laughed?

"I love you Jeyne," I told her seriously and her eyes locked with mine again.

"I love you," she said back to me, those dark eyes shining with tears.

"Don't …" I said gently, raising a hand to brush a tear away that had escaped.

"I'm happy Robb," she whispered, "I never thought I'd be this happy again"

"I know," I soothed her, pulling her against me, "I know."

* * *

**Sybell**

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I'd been down here now. It could be days. Weeks. Months. I supposed if I'd had to guess I would say weeks. No one came anymore. Gawan had been the last to come with his eyes rimmed with red as he told me that Jeyne had refused to let me go to Raynald's funeral. I knew she was angry with me but I never thought she could be so hateful. I knew she didn't like what I had done but surely she knew that I had no idea that Raynald would be in any danger?

Tywin had promised me that everything would be alright. He assured me that it was merely going to be an assassination of Robb Stark and that no one else would be harmed. Jeyne and Eleyna would have been given good Lannister husbands and a good highborn match was promised for Raynald as well. Now he was dead. My son. My precious first born child had been ripped from the world. Gawan had told me how it had happened, that he had freed that damned wolf and been shot through with arrows because of it. My husband had been shaking with fury when he'd told me, part of me thought he would move to strike me but he held on to himself.

He was angry that I had not told him, that I had made such plans behind his back and then lied to him about them. It didn't matter how many times I tried to explain that I was trying to save Jeyne, he didn't soften and he didn't offer me any words of comfort. I'd had to beg him to get him to agree to ask if I could see Raynald, to go to the funeral. He had grudgingly agreed to ask Jeyne and I had managed to hold my tongue and not question why he was asking her. It was obvious that he had kept us allied with the Stark's and that he would not desert Jeyne no matter how stupid she was.

She would die. She would die for marrying Robb Stark.

I had tried to save her from it but it had all backfired horribly. When the war was over there was no hope of her getting a pardon. No doubt she would soon have a child in her belly now that I could no longer slip her the moon tea. The bounty on her would rise even higher then. If she lived long enough to bear Stark heirs then they would die too. Jeyne would have to watch her own children die and her husband too most like. Then her own head would adorn a spike atop the walls of King's Landing.

Tears slid down my cheeks then.

Stupid girl.

She was a stupid, stupid girl.

But I loved her and it was breaking my heart knowing that she had no love for me. That she had turned against me and no doubt turned Rollam and Eleyna with her.

The Gods save me.

The Gods save them.

* * *

**A/N: **I told you there would be a little happiness!

Hope you all enjoyed a glimpse into the mind of Jeyne's mother!

More tomorrow.

:)


	15. Fifteen

**A/N: **Sorry in advance for this chapter!

:)

* * *

**Fifteen**

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

The sounds of armour clanking and swords being sheathed and unsheathed and men shouting to one another was all I could hear as I tried to prepare for the end of the battle. They were readying themselves and their weapons and I was readying myself for what the Lannister's weapons would inflict on them. Robb was hoping it wouldn't be a siege, he was hoping to draw them out of Casterly Rock. He was relying on Lannister arrogance and the fact that Tywin was at the capital and not here. If Tywin had been here it would end in a siege, even I knew that and I had no idea about battle plans or tactics.

Robb had split the army again, he had sent half of it round the other way under the command of the Greatjon. He would lead his own half right up to the gates, hoping their lesser numbers would make the Lannister's come out assuming to beat them. If they did come out that was when the Greatjon would lead his own men round and with the Gods willing the North would triumph. Everyone seemed to think it was a wonderful plan and so I was fairly placated. My heart was still pounding furiously though as I walked out of my tent and saw them all preparing for the battle.

Coran wandered over then and I knew he was coming to say goodbye. I swallowed hard as he approached, plastering a smile on my face. I knew he wouldn't be fooled by it but I knew he wouldn't say anything.

"We're riding soon," he told me.

"I'd guessed," I said, swallowing again, unable to force down the lump in my throat.

"I'll be alright Nina," he smiled and I nodded.

"Coran listen to me … no heroics alright," I said.

"Alright," he grinned, pulling me into a crushing embrace.

"Promise me?" I persisted, pulling away from him.

"I promise," he said seriously, "no heroics"

I managed a proper smile then and he patted my shoulder as my gaze caught Theon's. Our eyes met for a moment and then he turned away, stamping back into his tent and making me want to cry.

"You should say goodbye to him," Coran said then to my surprise.

"I don't think that would help," I said honestly and my brother looked at me sympathetically.

"I think he needs to hear something from you," he persisted and I sighed.

He smiled and patted my shoulder again before turning and walking towards where the horses were being saddled up. I watched him for a moment before my eyes wandered back to Theon's tent which he had still not re-emerged from. I sighed again.

"Damn it all," I muttered to myself as I walked towards his tent.

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

I looked up in surprise when she walked in, my heart speeding up at once and my stomach twisting in knots. How did she do this to me?

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I wanted to wish you luck," she said, her eyes meeting mine and I stood up and walked towards her.

"Would you really care if I never came back?" I questioned and her eyes widened.

"Of course I would! How could you even ask that?!" she demanded.

"You hate me Nina," I said and she looked instantly devastated.

"I didn't mean that," she whispered.

"Didn't you?" I whispered back and she shook her head, moving closer to me.

Her lips were on mine before I knew it and I grabbed her closer as her hands fisted in my hair, our lips fighting furiously with one another. She was taking over me again, she was consuming me, dragging me down to stamp on my heart again. I couldn't let her do it to me again. I couldn't take it again. I pulled out of the kiss, pushing her away from me and she stared at me in shock.

"You can't do this to me again!" I almost shouted at her.

"Do what?" she asked me, her voice pained.

"Build up my hopes just to bring them crashing back down!" I really did shout then.

"I don't mean to," she whispered, shaking her head, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Then why do you do it?!" I demanded.

"I don't know … I can't help myself with you …" she confessed.

"I hate what you've done to me," I said then, my voice calmer.

"I hate what this has done to both of us," she admitted.

"You just have to say yes Nina," I told her, my eyes meeting hers.

"To what?" she asked me, a frown creasing her forehead.

"You know what," I said with finality before I strode passed her and out to join the others.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

I tried not to think of Jeyne as I slashed through another Lannister's throat. I had tried and failed to get her to stay at Riverrun and so I had left her under a heavy guard at camp. If this went badly they would take her to safety, her and our unborn child. I determined to win this for them as another man fell at my hands. Our plan had worked and I couldn't be sure but it seemed like we were winning. We definitely outnumbered the Lannister's, but we could not be sure if they had retained some in Casterly Rock itself. We would have to be cautious if we took it, I wouldn't trust anyone who surrendered to me in there. It was hard for me to trust anyone after the Twins. I had thought I could trust my northern Lords but Bolton had betrayed me. I didn't think any of the others would but I could not be certain, it was hard for me to be certain about anything anymore.

I plunged my sword into another man's chest then before bringing it up to clash against another. We blocked one another for a while but I eventually trained my eyes on a weak spot and he was dead at my feet in the next second. I had a moment to glance around then and I saw Theon with the other archers, launching ranged attacks from the top of a small hillock. I moved my eyes from his and saw Coran besting a Lannister soldier and let myself smile for a moment.

My smile faded as a huge brute of a man charged towards Coran. He was too far for me to reach him in time and he hadn't noticed the man.

"Theon!" I screamed up at him and he snapped his eyes to mine, "Coran!"

I saw the understanding in Theon's eyes and he notched his bow as I ran towards Coran, the man he had been duelling with falling dead. He turned then and was caught by surprise by the huge man barrelling into him. I shouted something then. I had no idea what it was as I forced my legs to move faster, slicing through a man that got in my way as Theon's arrow flew into the man's shoulder. He howled in pain but it wasn't enough to stop him as he plunged his sword into Coran's stomach. I was screaming then as I ran towards him, another arrow sailing into him, this one catching him in the neck.

I knew the arrow would kill the man but my blood was boiling, my heart pounding as I charged at him, plunging my own sword into his side and feeling his blood coat my hands. I pulled my sword from him then, screaming for my own men to cover me as I dropped to my knees next to Coran whose breathing was coming sharply, his face paling at an alarming rate. I pressed my hands to his wound then and he hissed out in pain. The battle raged on around me but I couldn't focus on any of it as I looked into my friend's eyes and saw the acceptance in them. He was dying. Theon dropped down on the other side of him then, his expression that of utter horror.

"I'm sorry," Theon managed, his eyes shining with tears.

"He was a moving target," Coran choked out, "you were lucky to get one in him"

"We'll get you to Nina, she'll fix you up," I said desperately then.

"No you won't," he gasped out, "you know you won't"

"Fight it Coran!" Theon urged him then.

"Tell … her …" he whispered and I could see his strength fading.

"What?" I asked him, "What do you want us to tell her?"

"No …" he choked out, "no … heroics …"

His eyes closed then and he didn't take another gasping breath. I stared at him. At my friend as he lay there in the mud, still and unmoving, his blood coating my hands. Theon stared too, tears falling down his cheeks, for Coran or for Karina I didn't know.

Karina.

Gods how were we going to tell her?

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

The battle was won but I couldn't cheer, neither did Robb as he made his speech, his voice dull as he thanked the men who had fought so bravely. I barely heard the words he said, I barely saw him as he walked up to me when he was done. All I saw was the men lifting Coran's body, covering him and taking him slowly back to camp. I could see Karina too. I could see her reaction all too clearly in my head. This would devastate her.

"We need to go back," Robb said to me then.

"I know," I managed.

"We need to tell Nina before she finds out by herself," he said and I nodded.

"How?" I whispered to him as we walked back towards the camp.

"I don't know," Robb said, his voice pained.

When I saw her walking up and down between the wounded men I froze. I couldn't do it. I couldn't walk over there and tell her that her brother was dead. I knew it was cowardly and I knew I should go and hold her while she cried and screamed. I knew I should go and take whatever she would throw at me but I couldn't make my feet move.

"Theon?" Robb questioned me.

"I can't do it Robb," I said, turning away and walking instead towards my own tent.

"Theon?!" he called after me.

"I can't Robb!" I managed to call back, choking on a sob.

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

When I looked up from tending to the injured man and saw Robb standing before me with a look of devastation on his face I knew at once that something had happened. I jumped to my feet, knowing at once that whatever he had come to tell me was not something I could fix. I glanced around quickly and saw no sign of Coran nor of Theon. My heart pounded as I looked at Robb, dread filling me already. Who had I lost? Had I lost both of them?

"Who?" I asked Robb then, my voice barely more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry Nina," he said, his own voice choked with emotion.

"Who Robb?" I asked him pleadingly.

"Coran," he whispered and I stared at him.

"No," I said, it couldn't be Coran, it couldn't be, "no, no, no, no, no!"

I was in Robb's arms then before I knew it, he held me so tightly and I clung to him as sobs wracked through my body. How was I still alive? How was I still living when my heart had been wrenched from my chest? My brother was dead. My brother. My stupid, irritating, irrational, hot-headed, quick tempered, wonderful brother. How could he do this? How could he leave me? How could he be gone when I had seen his smile not hours before?

I eventually managed to pull myself out of Robb's arms, seeing the tears that had tracked down his own face as I lifted my hands to scrub my own furiously away. It wasn't Robb I wanted. It wasn't Robb I needed. His arms couldn't offer me comfort. It wasn't his arms that I wanted around me.

I turned from him then and walked away without a word. He didn't call me back or attempt to follow me and I was glad of it. I didn't bother calling his name when I reached the tent, I just pulled the flap aside and let myself in. I could see that tears had streaked down his face too when he turned and looked at me. He opened his mouth, no doubt to try and say something comforting but I didn't want to hear it. I flew at him then and my lips were on his in an instant, my hands tearing at his clothes.

"Nina!" he protested, pulling away and stilling my hands, "Nina … no"

"Theon I need you," I choked out.

"I'm here Nina, I'm here for you but you don't want this now," he said softly.

"I do," I nodded, "I do because I can't do this!"

"Do what?" he asked me.

"I can't think about him now! I can't think about anything!" I shouted at him.

"Nina …" he said, shaking his head, his eyes welling with tears again.

"Please Theon," I whispered, meeting his eyes, "please just take me away from this"

He kissed me then and he kissed me hard and I ripped his shirt away from him as his own hands found my ties. I deepened our kiss, sliding my tongue into his mouth and letting my passion for Theon consume me. Even if it was only for a minute I needed to forget, I needed to forget everything apart from how good he made me feel. He was pulling me down then and in the next second my knees hit the ground and I was pulling myself astride him, our kiss breaking as my hands went for his laces, his own hands pulling at my skirts, bunching them up and around my waist before he ripped open my bodice.

I moaned out then as his hands went for my breasts, letting his touch take me away from the pain of reality. I could feel the want between my thighs and I shifted myself above him so I could lower myself onto his length, gasping out as he filled me. His hands were firmer on my breasts then as I began to rock against him, letting pleasure consume me. Letting Theon drive every other feeling from me. He was groaning out underneath me then as I picked up my pace, rocking harder and harder against him, his hands wandering under my skirts to grab my hips and aid my movement. I was gasping out now, knowing that the end was coming, not ready for it to be over. It was too soon. I needed it to last longer.

"Not yet!" I said desperately, my hands grabbing at Theon's bare chest.

He pushed me off him then and for a second I was utterly confused but then he twisted my hips and pushed me down onto the ground, flipping himself on top of me and pushing my legs up. He slid back inside me then and thrust hard and deep making me almost scream out. He fisted a hand in my hair then, his other wrapping around my thigh as he continued to slam into me over and over, the pleasure beginning to overwhelm me again. I moaned out his name. I moaned out so many things. He bent to kiss me then, his lips urgent and bruising, my own responding just the same.

He would finish me soon I knew as another one of his thrusts hit that spot inside me that made me cry out. I was done on the next one. I was spent as I moaned out his name again, his motion continuing for another moment until I felt him reach his own end inside me. He collapsed down against me, burying his face in my neck and kissing at the tender flesh there. I clutched him closer as I came down from the dizzying heights, reality creeping back in now and filling me with guilt and overwhelming sadness.

When I involuntarily let out a sob Theon lifted his head and looked at me, his own eyes full of sorrow. He pulled away from me then, lacing himself back into his trousers before his hands came to right my dress. I couldn't move, the grief had hit me now and I felt like I could just lay on the cold ground forever and never move away. Theon shifted his arms under me then and lifted me gently, carrying me to the bed in the corner and laying me down. I curled my hand around his forearm then and pulled him to me. He lay by my side without a word and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, my body shaking now as sob after sob rose up. He still said nothing, he just held me and stroked a hand through my hair as I let the tears fall.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry! I feel really mean ...

One more chapter tomorrow and then I'm gone for two weeks on holiday.

More when I get back.

:)


	16. Sixteen

**A/N: **Hey guys, last chapter for two weeks!

Sorry it's going to be so long but hope you like this one.

:)

* * *

**Sixteen**

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

She was gone when I woke up, I hadn't meant to fall asleep but I must have done, the battle and Karina had pushed me to exhaustion. I hurriedly pulled on my shirt and jacket and pushed out of the tent, the sun was setting and the men were pulling down tents and making their way in groups towards Casterly Rock. We'd be staying there for the time being, a new camp set up just outside the walls. Her tent was gone I noted, most of the wounded men had gone too and I imagined she had gone with them. Robb's tent had gone too and I knew he would have taken Jeyne behind the safety of walls as soon as possible, he hadn't wanted to bring her in the first place.

I wandered until I found myself a horse and pulled myself onto it, digging my heels in and urging it into a gallop. I needed to find Karina, I had a horrible feeling that she would be regretting what we had done and I couldn't have her shut me out again. I clattered under the gate and slid down from the horse at once, looking around for a familiar face that could tell me where Karina was.

"Have you seen Karina?!" I called out to Royce on the other side of the yard.

"She's got the men in the main hall!" he shouted back to me.

I raised my hand in thanks and hurried on into the keep. The main hall was easily found, the doors flung wide so I could walk straight through. There were hundreds of stretchers laid out along the length of the vast space and I swallowed hard. Karina had enough to deal with after losing Coran without the pressure of so many lives in her hands. I couldn't see any sign of her as I moved quietly along the rows of injured men, most were sleeping – at least I hoped they were. A man at the end of one of the rows was awake and I caught his eye, moving closer to him.

"The woman who is tending to you – where is she?" I asked him.

"Through there," he said weakly, pointing to a door leading off the hall.

"Thank you," I said and he grunted slightly in response.

I went through the door he had pointed and stopped dead when I saw her. She was brewing tea up and I knew at once what it was, the brothel at Winterfell always had a plentiful supply.

"Don't drink that," I said to her.

"I have to," she snapped back at me and I closed the door behind me.

"Nina please, please don't drink it," I begged her.

"I will not have a bastard Theon – I won't risk it!" she retorted at once.

"It wouldn't have to be a bastard … Nina please – marry me!" I said desperately.

"We've been through this," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Look at me Nina," I said softly and she finally turned to face me.

I looked at her then, her eyes were so full of pain as they gazed at me. I loved her so much and yet here she was about to drink moon tea and flush away any chance of having my child. Was the thought of having my baby inside her that monstrous?

"You must know I'm serious," I told her and she stared at me.

"I can't do this now … not now," she said, shaking her head again.

"That's poison Nina, don't drink it," I implored her.

"I have to! Don't you understand?! I have to!" she shouted at me.

"Would it really be so awful … to have my baby?" I asked her almost accusingly.

"Do you think it's easy?" she demanded, "Do you think I like it?!"

"Then don't do it!" I almost screamed at her, grasping her shoulders, feeling like shaking her.

Her eyes were shining with tears as she looked up at me again, I could almost see the conflict in them and I knew she was wavering. Had I managed to convince her? I leant in slowly then and kissed her, softly and tenderly and she moved her lips with mine. I could feel her tears on my cheeks as we kissed and I knew I hadn't. She would drink the tea. She would tear my heart out again and I would keep letting her. I would let her do it over and over because I couldn't stand the thought of not having her in my life.

"Go Theon," she said softly when she pulled away.

"You're going to drink it aren't you?" I asked her just as quietly.

"It's for the best," she whispered.

"I wish you'd believe me," I said sadly and she pressed her lips together to bite back more tears.

I turned and left her then, my heart breaking all over again.

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

I went back out into the hall when I had drank the tea and cleaned myself up. It had hurt even more this time to force the poison down. There was so much sadness in me I didn't know how my body could still be whole. It hurt so much. Coran. Theon. The chance of life that I had just snuffed out. I felt even guiltier that Theon had seen me. I'd seen the look in his eyes, he thought I'd done it because the thought of having his child repulsed me. He couldn't be more wrong. Having his child would thrill me but I couldn't. How could I go back to Winterfell with a big belly and a husband? My parents would be mortified and my father would know, he would know I hadn't kept my promise just from the look in my eyes.

I couldn't do it. Losing Coran would kill them. I wouldn't make them suffer more.

I managed to compose myself as I approached a man named Davyd who would likely succumb to his wounds by the end of the night. He managed to smile through the pain as I knelt at his side to check on the wounds, knowing there was little I could do for him. I could only give him pain relief and sit with him until the end if he wanted me to.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" he said then and I nodded.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, "I can do nothing, the wounds are too deep, if I tried I would make it worse"

"It's alright," he gasped, wincing in pain.

"I can get you something for the pain," I told him.

"No," he said, "I don't want to fall asleep and die … not yet …"

"Whatever you want," I whispered and he grabbed at my hand.

I gripped it back tightly and tried to smile reassuringly at him, he returned my smile, his breathing coming more sharply. He wouldn't last much longer I knew that much.

"You're from Winterfell," he gasped then.

"Yes," I nodded and he tried to smile at me again.

"My wife," he said, "… could you please … take her my wedding band?"

"Of course," I promised him, "what's her name?"

"Johanna," he almost moaned, "she works at the tavern"

"I'll get it to her," I told him, meeting his eyes.

"You know," he spluttered slightly, "I never wanted to marry her"

"No?" I said, smiling faintly.

"I was happy whoring," he told me and my smile widened.

"You sound like someone I know," I said wryly and he let out a choking laugh.

"She changed me," he said fiercely, "I fell so in love with her I never touched another woman"

"I'm sure you were very happy," I said quietly.

"We were," he confirmed, his voice hitching, "I wish I could see her … one last time"

"You'll see her again … when the time comes," I told him.

"You're a sweet girl," he said, a tear leaving him, "would you pray with me?"

"Of course I will," I assured him.

"And will you stay … until the end?" he asked, his voice betraying fear now.

"Until the very end," I promised him, squeezing his hand again.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

I was irritated when the knock came on the door. It wasn't that late but I had been hoping to retire to bed early with Jeyne. She looked up from brushing her hair though as I sighed in frustration and a small smile tugged on her lips telling me she knew exactly why I was annoyed.

"Be nice to whoever it is," she said softly and I snorted, making her smile wider.

I wrenched open the door then, my irritation melting away as I saw the look on Theon's face. I had never seen him look like this before and I was instantly worried about him. I glanced at Jeyne then and she frowned slightly, getting up from the dressing table and pulling her robe about her. Once she had tied it I stepped aside so Theon could walk in. He didn't even look at Jeyne let alone greet her, he just sank down into a chair and put his head in his hands. I stared for a moment before moving towards my wife.

"If you could …" I started but she cut me off by placing a small kiss to my lips.

"I will go and sit in one of the living rooms for a while," she said quietly.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"Look after him," she whispered, kissing me again and squeezing my arm before taking her leave.

I looked to Theon then as the door closed behind her and sighed. I had never seen a more defeated looking man. I poured him a large cup of wine and a smaller one for myself before I approached him, setting his wine in front of him and sitting myself down opposite him. After a minute he lifted his head up and picked up the cup, taking a long drink from it before setting in back on the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked him then.

"I've been so stupid Robb," he confessed then, shaking his head.

"What have you done?" I frowned.

"Nina …" he struggled with the words, "I took her to my bed Robb"

"Gods Theon," I almost groaned at his confession.

"Twice," he said then and I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Do you love her?" I finally asked.

"Yes," he said, meeting my eyes and I believed him, "I want to marry her"

"Then what's the problem?" I frowned again.

"She refused, she doesn't trust me, she thinks I'll be unfaithful," he said bitterly.

"In her defence Theon …" I started.

"I know," he snapped, "I don't blame her – I just wish I could make her see that I mean it!"

"Don't give up Theon," I urged him.

"I can't keep fighting for her, it hurts too much," he said.

"And you don't think she's hurting?!" I snapped at him.

"I know she's hurting!" he shot back, "But what can I do when she constantly pushes me away?!"

"Keep trying," I said simply.

"Is that all you've got?" he laughed without humour.

"If you love her Theon you can't give up," I told him.

"I do love her, but …" he began but it was my turn to cut him off.

"No buts! I love Jeyne, I love her so much and you know what happened to me because of it! But even when I was lying there with arrows sticking into my back I never once wished I hadn't married her! I love her, and I would suffer the Twins a thousand times for her, no matter how much it hurt!"

Theon stared at me when I was finished and I raised my own cup to my lips, my hands shaking slightly after my sudden outburst. I hadn't meant to lose it with him, I was just sick of the mournful expression on his face. He needed to stand up and be a man, be the strength that Karina needed right now because I hadn't believed her for a second when she had told me she was fine. She wasn't fine. She was nowhere near fine and she needed someone. She wasn't letting me in and she wasn't letting Jeyne in. If Theon was the only one that could get through to her then he had to stand up and do it.

"Sorry," I said after a moment, "but you need to toughen up for her, she needs you"

"I just don't know what else I can say … what else I can do …" he said, shaking his head.

"Just be there, she'll work it out in the end," I told him.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"She's a clever girl Theon," I smiled.

"Not when it comes to me she isn't," he smiled back.

"No," I conceded, taking another drink, "perhaps you're right there."

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

Davyd slipped away peacefully in the end, his hand slackening in mine for a moment and his laboured breathing ceased to sound in my ears. I gently closed his eyelids before I took his hand again, carefully sliding the wedding band from his finger. I placed it carefully in the small money pouch that I had hanging from my belt. Hopefully it would bring some comfort to his poor wife when I finally returned home to Winterfell and was able to give it to her. I covered Davyd in a white sheet then, the men would come for him in the morning and hand him over to the silent sisters. I wrote his name and 'Winterfell' and his wife's name on a piece of paper and placed it on top of him in case I wasn't there in the morning when they came to take him away.

I left the hall then, it must be the small hours of the morning now and I needed to get at least a few hours rest or I would be absolutely no use to the other injured men in my care. Everything seemed to press down on me as I walked slowly up the stairs, each step seemingly made everything hurt more. I couldn't take it. It was too much. I wanted to go home. I wanted my brother back. I wanted everyone I loved to be safe again.

I collapsed to my knees at the top of the stairs then, Davyd had been the last thing that had finally pushed me over the edge. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I was as pathetic as I had been the night before when I'd broken down in Theon's arms. Only now Theon wasn't here. I was all alone in this strange place in the dead of night and I couldn't stop the sobs that were coming. I was crying for so many things that I didn't know which one was hurting me the most. I tried to stifle my sobs with my hands then, if I carried on like this I would no doubt wake the whole keep and I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

I didn't even hear him approach, I just felt his arms wrap around me and I instantly clung to him, melting against him and breathing in his familiar scent. He was so familiar to me, the way he smelt and the way his arms felt holding me against his familiar body. I could lose myself in him; that was what scared me. I could give him everything and I could only hope he would give something back. I was scared. Scared that he would leave me. That he would get bored of me. That I alone would never be enough. It would be so easy for him to break my heart.

I thought about what Davyd had told me as I pressed against him, my sobs subsiding now, my hands clenched in the leather of his jacket. Davyd had been like Theon but his wife had changed him, had kept him faithful for all those years. Could I be that woman for Theon? Could I be that one woman that could keep his affections? The only woman?

I had to know. I had to try. I couldn't fight him anymore. I had no fight left.

I raised my head then and pulled away so I could look into his eyes.

"Do you love me Theon?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well I think all of you guys know the answer to that question!

More in two weeks.

:)


	17. Seventeen

**A/N: **Hey guys I am home! Here's the next one for you.

Bad news is I won't be updating this everyday for a while; I've hit a block that I need to break through.

I still have some chapters left but I'll be spacing them out until I can get a good way ahead again!

Hopefully I can work through my block soon.

Hope you enjoy this anyway - let me know!

:)

* * *

**Seventeen**

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

I stared at her when she asked me the question, my mind going temporarily blank as my heart pounded furiously. Before I could open my mouth to speak her expression changed. She looked utterly furious with herself as she pulled herself out of my arms and onto her feet. I'd stayed silent too long. She had assumed my silence to mean no and now she was storming away from me.

I was on my own feet in an instant and tearing after her.

I caught her just as she reached her room and grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face me before she could open the door and lock herself inside.

"Let go of me," she snarled.

"No," I said back.

"Just forget it. I should have known better, I should have known you were using me," she spat.

"Me?!" I questioned her incredulously, "it was you who used me last night Nina so you could forget Coran!"

I regretted my words as soon as they'd left my mouth. Her face paled at once and her eyes flashed furiously. Before I could apologise she had lifted her hand and struck me hard around the face.

The blow stung but the look in her eyes stung more.

"How dare you?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, "that wasn't fair"

"I'm going to bed," she snapped, turning from me and going for her door again.

I snatched her back, grabbing the top of her arms and forcing her to look at me.

"Let me go!" she demanded, tears sliding down her beautiful face again.

"No!" I said fiercely, "Not until you believe me – I love you Nina!"

"Don't say that if you don't mean it," she whispered, her eyes on mine.

"I do mean it," I promised her, "I'm in love with you Nina!"

She stopped struggling against my hold then and I let her go, her eyes not leaving mine as what I had said sunk into her. In the next second she was kissing me, she was kissing me and fumbling behind her for the door handle. I was already pulling her laces undone by the time she found it, sliding her dress from her shoulders as we fell through the door. I didn't break the kiss, reaching one hand behind me to feel for the door, slamming it closed behind us when my hand finally found it. She dragged my jacket and shirt from me then, tossing them across the room, her lips leaving mine and trailing down my neck and chest.

My heart was hammering again as she let her hands wander my body, touching every inch of my torso before they slid down to undo my laces. I practically ripped her shift away then, baring her perfect body to me, letting my hands roam exactly as hers had just been doing to me. She dragged me backwards to the bed then, pushing my trousers down my hips before she toppled backwards onto it, her chest heaving as my hands went to her feet and tossed her boots aside. I was too impatient to deal with the rest of my own clothing, I needed her now. I needed her so badly.

She gasped out as I practically threw myself down onto her, knocking the breath from her as my hands urgently tugged her legs up and around my waist. "I love you," I told her again before I pushed inside her making her cry out in pleasure. She continued to cry out for me as I moved quickly inside her. I had planned on taking it slowly, on savouring her as I had done that first time but her kiss had been so insistent that I forgot myself. I needed to reach my peak, I needed to push her to hers. I needed her to come in my arms and call out my name. I needed to hold her close to me all night and never let her leave me again. I needed her to be mine.

I thrust deeper as she lifted her legs higher up on my waist, her hands wandering my chest and coming to grip my shoulders as I hit her harder and harder, cries of pleasure leaving those perfect lips as I did so. When I felt her coming to the end I pushed her legs higher and bent my head to tease at her breasts. She moaned perfectly then and I felt her peak, my name flying from her lips as I thrust twice more before spilling myself inside her. I let my lips linger at her breast for a while longer before trailing them back up to capture her own. The kiss was slow and tender and I hoped she could feel in it how much I loved her. I hoped she understood all my unspoken promises. We still needed to talk about things properly, to make real plans for our future, she knew as well as I did that we couldn't carry on the way we were. It could wait though. It could wait until the morning. Right now I just wanted her body pressed up against mine and to fall asleep with her wrapped securely in my arms where she belonged.

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

Dawn was breaking when I stirred awake. For a second I was confused but then it all came back to me, the events of the night before, what Theon had said to me, the reason that I was lying naked in his arms. I shifted carefully away from him. I didn't want to wake him. I had scarcely had any sleep over the last few days and I knew he hadn't either and he needed to rest after the battle. Just because I had to get up at dawn and see to the injured men it didn't mean he had to rise with me. I would leave him to sleep, he looked peaceful and utterly beautiful as he lay there in my bed.

When I was dressed I stepped lightly to the side of the bed and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

He stirred slightly and mumbled something and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too," I whispered to him before crossing the room and silently letting myself out.

Davyd's body had already been removed when I got down to the hall and I was relieved that I had left the note with his name. Unnamed men were often buried in mass graves with no one to mourn them. Davyd would be laid to rest somewhere his wife could visit him and that thought brought me some comfort as I walked down the rows of stretchers. Most of the men were still sleeping but those who were awake I spent time with, making sure they had everything they needed. Nearly all of them refused pain relief and I shook my head at them. Men could be so damn stubborn sometimes. One of them reminded me of Coran as he tried to tell me that the huge gash in his arm was 'just a scratch'. Tears had stung my eyes then and I fought hard to regain my composure and finish tending to him.

When I had done what I could with the awake men I let myself in to the small side room again, tearing up the leaves and putting a small vat of water over the fire. When it was bubbling I took it off and poured it into the cup. I stirred the leaves in it then and waited for it to cool enough for me to drink it. As I waited I thought of Theon sleeping soundly in my bed. I thought of him telling me that he loved me. I thought of the look on his face the day before when he had caught me about to drink the moon tea. I picked up the cup then and in the next instant I had thrown the contents into a plant pot in the corner. I couldn't do it, not a third time.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

I hadn't been able to believe my ears when the news had come. I had been ecstatic at first but then the messenger had continued and my smile had fallen from my face. Jeyne had come to my side and it was only her fingers laced with mine that kept me from losing my temper. Sansa was gone. Not only was she gone but she was being hunted down for murder.

Joffrey was dead. My father's smug little killer was dead.

Only it was my sister they were accusing, her and the Imp who I had also been told was now her husband. Jeyne had had to put an incredible amount of pressure on my hand when the messenger had given me that news. Eventually he was finished and I dismissed him as politely as I could manage, wrenching my hand from Jeyne's grip when he had gone and pounding up and down our rooms as she watched me fearfully.

"What is the name of the Gods am I supposed to do now?!" I finally exploded.

"I don't know Robb," she said desperately.

"She could be anywhere!" I fumed, "Anywhere!"

"At least she's not there," she said firmly and I nodded shortly. She was right I supposed.

"What if someone's got her?" I asked fearfully.

"If someone has her then they would want gold for her," she told me.

"Bastards," I growled, running a hand through my hair.

"And if they intended on giving her to the Lannister's they would have done so already," she said.

"Maybe," I snapped distractedly, my mind racing.

"If someone has her," she stressed, "likely they will bring her to you"

I calmed myself somewhat then. What Jeyne was saying made sense. I looked at her properly then and she gazed intently back at me. Thank the Gods for her. She had somehow calmed me and made me think rationally where if I'd been left to my own devices I would likely have marched into another battle. We would have to be patient. We would have to wait. I scowled at that. I had wanted to leave Casterly Rock with a guard of men I trusted and move on. If someone did have Sansa though and were coming to ransom her I would have to stay put. Still, the Lannister's seemed to have big problems of their own and I didn't think it likely they would be trying to take back their precious rock any time soon.

* * *

**Jeyne**

* * *

Robb seemed to calm as I looked at him and I saw in his eyes that what I had said was slowly starting to make sense to him. I hated it when he got wound up. It didn't scare me, I knew he would never turn his anger on me and lash out; I just hated seeing him so riled. A man of his age shouldn't have half the problems that Robb did let alone be responsible for dealing with them all. If I could just take a tiny weight of his burden from him I would do whatever it took.

"Come here," I said softly then and he crossed to me after a moment.

I wrapped my arms around him then, one hand rubbing up and down his back and the other stroking his hair, twisting the curls around my fingers. He held me back tightly, his head buried in the crook of my neck making his stubble tickle my skin. I could feel his even breathing against my throat and I turned my head slightly so I could kiss his temple.

"It will be alright," I promised him.

"I want to believe that," he sighed against me.

"It will Robb," I insisted; "you will win this I know you will"

"You have so much faith in me," he whispered.

"Of course I do," I breathed, "you're my husband and I love you"

"I'll keep you safe Jeyne," he murmured then.

"I know you will," I smiled.

"I'll keep both of you safe," he said fiercely, his hand coming to rest on my stomach.

I kissed him softly then and he kissed me back, his lips moving so easily with mine, his hand still pressed against my stomach where our precious baby was growing inside me. Robb had been so pleased and I had been thrilled that it had happened so quickly. Fears that my mother had left me barren seemed so foolish now that I was with child. The baby was affecting me already, my breasts were more swollen which Robb had noticed almost immediately. I sometimes found myself feeling sick and I was hungry for things that had never taken my fancy before. They were all normal signs Karina had assured me, normal signs that my pregnancy was progressing as it should.

I couldn't wait for my belly to start growing bigger, knowing that it likely wouldn't for a number of weeks yet. Karina had told me that once my stomach started to swell I would start to feel the movement of the baby and I couldn't wait. When I was even further into the pregnancy Robb would be able to feel it too through my skin and I knew he was just as excited as I was for that to happen. I pulled out of his kiss then, I knew he would have to go and see the Lords and if I kept him up here any longer I wouldn't be able to resist pulling him to bed.

"Had enough of me?" he asked teasingly.

"Never," I promised, "but you must see the Lords"

"I know," he sighed and I smiled sympathetically.

"I'll have them bring us dinner up here tonight," I told him then and his face brightened.

"I'd like that," he said.

"So would I," I agreed before pecking his lips once more.

"Give me a proper kiss Jeyne, one to get me through this damned meeting," he growled at me.

I obliged him happily. How could I ever refuse?

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

"So this is where you've been hiding," I smiled when I walked into my room.

"Have you been looking for me?" Karina asked me, a smile playing on her own lips.

"I have," I confirmed, crossing to sit opposite her.

"I thought coming here would save you the trouble," she said.

"I'll be sure to come here first next time then," I retorted.

"Are you planning on losing me again?" she asked teasingly.

"No," I said seriously, "I don't plan on ever losing you"

"Theon …" she began but I didn't want to hear whatever her next words were.

"I heard you this morning," I told her, "tell me again"

"I love you too," she whispered and I grinned.

Before she could say anything else I leant forward in my chair and pressed my lips to hers. I would never get enough of kissing her I knew. Forever wasn't long enough for me to have her. She had to agree to being my wife now, we had confessed our feelings and we both knew they weren't going away. Neither of us could be with any other now. She had to be my wife. The mother of my children. She had to be.

"Marry me Nina," I whispered against her lips.

"Theon …" she breathed back and I heard the conflict in her tone.

"What else can we do?" I questioned.

"I promised my father," she protested.

"You have been to bed with me three times now, your promise is already broken," I said.

"I know," she moaned, "but I can't marry without his permission"

"Write to him," I growled, pecking at her lips again.

"He deserves a proper explanation," she said.

"We don't know how long we will be away," I whined, "I can't wait much longer Nina"

"I will marry you Theon," she stated then and I pulled back slightly to look at her.

"You will?" I checked.

"Yes I will. But we will do it properly, not in secret and not in scandal," she said firmly.

"Fine," I huffed.

"Are you grumpy with me?" she asked, her fingers coming to stroke down my face.

"Yes," I said, my smile betraying me as she gazed at me with those sparkling eyes.

"Can I make you feel better?" she asked then, scooting forward on her chair and kneeling down between my legs.

I could only manage a nod then as her fingers found my laces, feeling myself uncomfortably hard in my trousers as she unthread them, freeing me and licking her lips slightly.

"I do love you Theon," she said, looking up at me through those long lashes.

"And I love you," I said back, holding her gaze.

She smiled then and returned her attentions to my arousal, a groan leaving my mouth as she sent wave after wave of pleasure running through my body. Gods she was good. She was so fucking good and perfect and everything. She was mine. She was mine.

* * *

**A/N: **FINALLY!

:)


	18. Eighteen

**A/N: **Hey guys! Unfortunately I am still suffering from block on this story - it's sooo frustrating!

Still, here's another chapter for you, sorry the updates aren't as regular as before.

Also, just a warning, there is a pretty sensitive scene at the end of this chapter which might be a bit uncomfortable to read.

More soon (I hope!)

:)

* * *

**Eighteen**

* * *

**Jeyne**

* * *

Robb was tense.

I could almost feel how tense he was as he sat next to me. We were waiting for a messenger from King's Landing. Terms apparently. Robb wasn't convinced. He was sure this was some trick of Tywin Lannister's. The man had his own son locked up at the capital awaiting a trial by combat. It might have happened by now, we had received that news a few weeks ago.

He was also tense because Sansa was still missing.

And because Wildling's had attacked the Wall.

Thankfully his brother Jon was alright and the Wall had been defended. Stannis Baratheon had turned up apparently and that only served to make Robb even more tense. He was convinced that Stannis was up to something and nothing I said to him seemed to soothe him. I wished sometimes that Lady Stark was here, maybe he needed the assurance of his mother. She was back at Riverrun though with Arya, both of them just waiting until Robb marched north again.

He wanted to go home.

I wanted for him to go home. To show me Winterfell. For us to be safe and happy with our baby.

I sighed then and laced my fingers with his. He squeezed my hand affectionately but his tension still didn't lift. I was about to try and say something reassuring when the doors of the hall opened and I let go of his hand and sat up straighter as a Queen should, folding my hands in my lap and fixing my eyes on the party of men that were walking towards us. Northmen followed them in, their hands all twitching around their sword belts. All of them ready at a moment's notice to unsheathe them and protect their King.

"Your Graces," the man at the front bowed deeply before us.

I raised my eyebrows and glanced at Robb, his surprised eyes meeting mine for a moment.

They had acknowledged him as a King.

That was not the start I had been expecting.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

"Ser Jaime," I greeted, noticing his right hand was missing, a golden one replacing it.

"One of Bolton's men," Jaime said, noticing my line of sight.

"That does not surprise me," I said coldly.

"No," he said, glancing towards Jeyne for a moment.

"You have come to discuss terms?" I questioned then, drawing his attention back to me.

"I'll keep it simple Stark," he said then, his eyes back on mine.

"If you'd prefer," I said.

"We're fucked," he said and I stared at him, "my father's dead, my brother has escaped the capital having murdered him, my sister is half mad with grief and half with wine. Tommen is a child, a sweet boy who prefers playing with cats to ruling the Seven Kingdoms. I need what few men that you haven't murdered to keep an eye on the Tyrell's because I would bet my other hand they're up to something. Stannis is up to something too and apparently there are three dragons growing swiftly across the Narrow Sea. In short Stark. Something has to give and it may as well be the North."

He sighed heavily when he had finished, his eyes glancing towards Jeyne again and making me frown, I didn't like the way he kept looking at her. I turned my eyes back to him then and stood up from my throne, taking the steps down to stand in front of him. I was of a height with him and I had both my hands, he was looking tired around the eyes as I stared into them. He didn't look away and I was satisfied.

"You'll give the North its freedom?" I questioned.

"I have the promise in writing and bearing Tommen's seal," he confirmed.

"The catch?" I asked, sure there would be one.

"You don't raise arms against us … and you sort Stannis out," he said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"He's in the North and that's your problem now … he doesn't much like you either," he told me.

"No," I scowled in agreement. He was right there.

"Do you agree?" he asked me.

"I want my father home," I said.

"Of course," he agreed at once.

"No Lannister's cross the border," I added.

"I can't imagine any would want to," he quipped.

"Sansa?" I questioned him then.

"We don't have her, and if she were ever to appear in the North she would be under your protection as her King and her brother," he said, his eyes not leaving mine.

"She's not a murderer," I whispered.

"I know," he smiled wryly, "although between you and me I would have the utmost sympathy if she was"

"She's still married to your brother," I said then.

"The marriage will be annulled if you give back Casterly Rock," he told me.

"Give up my only insurance?" I questioned incredulously.

"It's our home," he said, "What do you want with it?"

"Like I said … insurance," I snarled.

"How about Harrenhal as an exchange?" he suggested.

"That place is cursed," I said, shaking my head.

"The Twins?" he tried and I snorted, "The Crag?" he went on.

"That is already my wife's family home as you well know," I said impatiently.

"Dragonstone?" he said then.

"Stannis'," I countered.

"Until you deal with him," he said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I keep Casterly Rock until Stannis is dealt with," I told him.

"And then you will yield it?" he questioned.

"For Dragonstone," I agreed, "And I want Olyvar Frey to take control of the Twins"

"Fine," Jaime sighed.

"Are we agreed?" I asked then.

"Agreed," he said and we grasped our left hands for a moment.

"I want it all in writing, and named officially," I said then.

"Naturally," he said, rolling his eyes, "have you always been this suspicious?"

"Since someone tried to murder me at a wedding – yes," I retorted.

That shut him up.

He even had the decency to look a little ashamed.

* * *

**Theon**

* * *

I spent the morning looking for Karina and I was just starting to panic when I stumbled upon her in the Godswood. She was knelt down in front of the weirwood in the small courtyard where it was located. Everything was perfectly kept here at Casterly Rock and the Godswood was no exception. It did not hold the same peaceful energy as the one at Winterfell, it was too preened, not wild and unkempt. She turned her head then, perhaps sensing my presence, and I saw at once that she had been crying. I was knelt by her side in an instant, wrapping my arms around her, not caring if anyone saw us.

"What's happened?" I asked her, not that I didn't already know it was about Coran.

"Coran is home," she whispered, "my mother sent a letter – he will have been buried by now"

"At least he is at peace … with the Gods," I soothed.

"I wish I could have been there," she choked, her voice breaking.

"I know," I said, rocking her slightly against me, "I know Nina"

"I want to go home," she confessed, breaking down completely in my arms.

"I know," I said again, tears stinging my own eyes, "so do I …"

I don't know how long I held her or how long she cried. I just knelt there with my arms around her and promised over and over that everything would get better. That we would go home and we would stay there and be happy for the rest of our lives. I don't know if she believed me. I don't even know if I believed myself. Eventually though she calmed, her shaking body stilling and her grip on me loosening. I still didn't let her go though. I just kept holding her and she just kept holding me.

* * *

**Karina**

* * *

I finally managed to leave the Godswood with Theon, assuring him that I was alright, that I just needed some time by myself to have a bath and relax. He had gone in search of Robb then and I had gone up to his rooms – I stayed in them practically all the time now, they were grander than my own and had their own separate washroom. We were careful not to get caught, not that anyone would think anything of us being together, those of us who had come from Winterfell were a close bunch. There was one less of us now though and my eyes welled with tears again as I thought of Coran. I brushed furiously at my eyes then and let my head sink under the water.

When I ran out of air I let myself emerge and I gasped, hearing Theon calling my name excitedly. I frowned slightly and pulled myself out of the tub, drying hurriedly and throwing on a robe before I walked back into the bedroom. He was grinning when he saw me, crossing to me at once and lifting me up into his arms, twirling me round as I protested, laughing slightly.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded as he set me back on my feet.

"We're going home Nina!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I whispered, certain he was jesting with me.

"We're going home … the Lannister's are ruined, they are surrendering the North!" he explained.

"Gods Theon are you serious?!" I gasped.

"Yes Nina I'm serious, we're going home!" he laughed and I threw myself into his arms.

He bent his head to kiss me passionately then and I kissed him back eagerly, my lips working with his so perfectly. He pulled away after a second and I frowned up at him in confusion as his eyes raked over me, seeming to take in every single inch of me. The look in them was one I had never seen and I didn't like not knowing what he was thinking.

"Theon?" I questioned.

"You're so beautiful … look at you, you're just so fucking beautiful," he breathed.

"Like this? In this tatty old robe?" I asked him, shaking my head disbelievingly.

"That's my tatty old robe," he growled at me then and I giggled.

"Do you want it back?" I asked him suggestively.

"You can keep it … it looks better on you," he smiled at me, pecking at my lips.

"If you prefer me to keep it on …" I trailed off.

"I didn't say that," he whispered, his hands coming to tug on the ties.

* * *

**Robb**

* * *

I had somehow found myself alone with Jaime Lannister. It had been a small party at dinner anyway, most of the Northmen didn't want to dine with Lannister's. I couldn't blame them, those who had come with the Kingslayer were rude and obnoxious. Jeyne had retired early with a headache, I had wanted to go with her but she had told me not to fuss and insisted I stay. Theon had long since disappeared and I hadn't seen Karina – no doubt they were together. He hadn't said anything to me but I'd seen the look on Theon's face over the past weeks and I somehow knew that he had finally managed to convince Karina that he was serious. My Lord's had gone too, the Greatjon's squire having just escorted him out – he had had too much strong ale again.

"What have you done with your wife's mother?" Jaime asked me suddenly.

"She's at Riverrun," I told him.

"Imprisoned?" he questioned.

"Naturally," I said.

"She strikes me as quite the bitch," he commented.

"You think?" I snorted and he smiled wryly.

"What of your wife?" he asked then and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"What of her?" I asked suspiciously.

"You trust her?" he questioned.

"She is nothing like her mother," I almost snarled.

"Do you ever worry that your love for her has blinded you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"She could so easily have been your downfall," he said quietly.

"I know," I sighed.

"But you still love her," he said and I was surprised his tone wasn't mocking.

"You can't help who you fall in love with," I said seriously.

"No," he agreed, draining his cup, "well … goodnight Stark," he said, rising to leave.

I merely nodded to him and his lips twitched slightly before he strode from the room. I stayed sat where I was for a while, my head all over the place. I should be feeling happy, I was finally going home, I had got what I wanted. Well, almost. Sansa was still missing, no one had come forward demanding a ransom for her and even Jeyne was doubting what she had assured me before. It had been silent for too long. What if no one had her? What is she was alone and scared? What if she was hurt or worse?

I shuddered then. I couldn't think of my sister as dead. I wouldn't give up on her, not until I knew the truth about her disappearance.

* * *

**Sansa**

* * *

I closed my eyes when I heard the creak of my door opening. I knew it would be him and I hoped he would go away and leave me alone if I feigned sleep. I should have known he wouldn't feeling his weight on the side of the bed a moment later, his hand coming to stroke through my hair. My eyes opened then and he smiled at me and I tried to return it. I had tried to be good, I let him kiss me, let him stroke his hands through my hair and press his body against mine. He had saved me and this was his reward he had told me. He hadn't tried to get under my skirts yet but I knew what that look in his eyes was when he fixed his stare on me.

"I have news Sansa," he breathed then.

"What news is that Lord Baelish?" I asked him.

"Petyr," he corrected me, "and I have news that you are to go home"

"Home?" I questioned, my eyes widening.

"Your brother is going back to Winterfell, the North is his," he said and I saw he looked irritated.

"Then I can go?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes … once I tell him I have you here," he smiled, the gesture not reaching his eye.

"And will you tell him?" I questioned, my eyes not leaving his.

"Of course sweet Sansa," he said, his hand slipping under my bed sheets.

"What are you doing?" I asked him fearfully.

"You want me to write to him don't you?" he questioned me.

I nodded then. Yes I did. I wanted that more than anything, to go home. I knew it would come at a price though and I swallowed hard as Petyr touched between my thighs. I was still covered by my nightdress but his touch still made every muscle in my body tense. This was wrong I knew it was. But I wanted to go home. If this was the price I would pay it. I would pay anything.

I willed myself not to cry as he began to gather up the silk of my nightdress, biting down on my lip as he uncovered me, his hand coming to touch me again. His fingers were moving against me and I tensed even more, fisting my hands into the mattress and praying that it would be over quickly. He looked into my eyes as he pushed a finger inside me, a whimper leaving my mouth involuntarily, a tear leaking from my eye.

"You feel so good …" he breathed.

I didn't know how to respond so I just lay still and bit down hard on my lip when he pushed another finger into me. Tears were streaming down my face now but I determined not to cry out no matter how much it hurt. I wanted to go home.

"Say my name Sansa," he commanded me then.

"Petyr," I managed to whisper as he continued his action.

"Again," he growled.

"Petyr," I said, my voice a little louder this time and he grunted his satisfaction.

The door slammed open then and his hand instantly left me, a dull pain throbbing between my legs as he leapt to his feet. I froze then at the look of utter fury in my Aunt Lysa's face. Would she blame me? Would she think that I had wanted it? That I had let him?

"Arrest him!" she shrieked then and guards came forwards at once.

"Lysa please!" Petyr said pleadingly as they grabbed him roughly, hauling him from the room.

"Aunt Lysa …" I whispered, managing to sit up in my bed.

"Hush child it's alright," she said coming towards me.

"I'm sorry," I gasped out, grabbing her as she folded me into her arms.

"Has he done it before? Has he forced himself on you?" she demanded.

"No," I whispered, "no he just … he just touched me …"

"It's alright child," she soothed me, "you'll be back with your mother soon, no one will hurt you"

"Thank you," I managed, holding onto her even more tightly.

* * *

**A/N: **Eww, yuck, Baelish.

Sorry about that!

:)


End file.
